Icy Lethal Kiss
by Cassye
Summary: TERMINEE Tandis que Zero continue de lutter contre ses instincts ensanglantés, Yûki et lui vont devoir faire face à un mystérieux fléau sévissant dans l'académie... Z x Y
1. Un nouveau rayon de lune au pavillon

J'avais émis la possibilité d'en faire une… L'anime est arrivé… Et JE M'Y SUIS MISE !

Yeaaaaah ! Et une fic VK pour la 12 ! XD Que je suis contente d'avoir ENFIN trouvé un scénario qui me plaisait pour commencer une nouvelle histoire. Ca doit être la voix de Zero qui m'a inspirée (le génialissime Mamoru Miyano pour celles qui ne savent pas). Mais tout de même, en dépit du culte que je commence à vouer à ce seiyuu, je persiste à dire que Takahiro Sakurai aurait été parfait aussi.

Oui, je sais, on s'en fout. T.T Si l'auteur n'a plus le droit de parler… Et puis, vous me connaissez, j'adore papoter dans mes débuts de chapitres comme les mangakas dans des petites colonnes de leurs mangas. XD

Plot, please ? Oh, sure !

_**¤ Genres ? : **_Comme le manga de base ! Du dark, un léééééger soupçon d'humour, du psycho, de la romance bien compliquée comme je les aime !

_**¤ Sérieux ou portnawouak ?**_ : Toujours très pointilleuse, c'est toujours du sérieux. Je respecte comme je peux les caractères.

_**¤ Pairing ?**_ : Comme le manga. Yûki aime Kaname, mais je n'approuve pas !! Je sais ton secret, espèce de manipulateur ! Tu la toucheras pas, elle est à ZERO ! T.T Donc, **Zero x Yûki **mais en laissant Yûki bien accro à Kaname… jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque pour Zero. XD

_**¤ Ca dure longtemps ?**_ : 10 chap. Moyennement longs, rythme tranquille mais pas vide.

_**¤ Repère temporel ?**_ : J'aime pas me spoileriser, même si je peux avoir tendance à loucher sur certains sites (dont un blog qui m'a largué la vérité sur Kaname en pleine pomme). On va dire que ça se passe après l'affaire Shizuka Hio. Yûki sait que Zero est en mutation et lui sert de calice. PAS DE SPOILERS ! Même si ça me démange de tout balancer sur l'autre… TT

_**¤ Reviews appréciées ?**_ : Y'a pas de mal à faire du bien à l'auteur, nan ? XD

_**¤ Autre chose à déclarer ?**_ : Pas grand-chose. Si ce n'est que je vous conseille de rester jusqu'à la scène climax de cette fic. Quand je l'ai écrite, j'étais en tachycardie. XD Faut que j'arrête de m'impliquer autant dans mes écrits.  
Peut-être que Zero vous apparaîtra un peu… euh… je ne sais pas… « emo » ? Mais bon, c'est ce qui fait son charme ! Pas facile de trouver un scénario pour ce genre d'histoire, heureusement que j'ai de très bons ouvrages ésotériques…  
Pour finir, c'est très centré sur Zero et Yûki, mais je rassure les fans, on verra aussi Kaname et Aidô ! Je l'aime trop, lui ! XD

**Petite note** :  
_Pour les appelations, je me base surtout sur le manga SAUF pour le nom de Yûki. Je n'ai jamais compris : elle est adoptée par Kaien CROSS, elle étudie à l'Académie CROSS mais elle s'appelle... Kurosu? O-o Ici, elle sera Yûki Cross._

Voilà, maintenant que tout est dit, je vous laisse! Bonne lecture!

* * *

(+) _**ICY LETHAL KISS**_ (+)

* * *

_**I. Un nouveau rayon de lune au pavillon**_

Il faisait noir et froid. C'était une nuit sans lune d'une obscurité plus épaisse que le silence qui régnait autour de lui. Seule une lueur d'un bleu profond qui transperçait les fenêtres lui permettait d'avancer dans ce couloir désert. Au passage devant une vitre ornée de barreaux de fer noir entrecroisés en ogives, son ombre furtive s'imprimait sur le mur pour disparaître la seconde suivante. A moins que ce ne fût réellement lui-même qui passait sur le mur. Car en cet instant, il n'était qu'une ombre.

Il était sourd. Aucun son ne lui parvenait, ses oreilles s'étaient fermées. Il ne percevait pas le lourd « tic-tac » d'une comtoise ancienne près de laquelle il passa, pas plus que le son de ses propres pas qui foulaient le parquet d'une allure pressée.

Si. Il entendait. Il entendait des bruits qu'il haïssait. L'écoulement du sang dans ses veines et son cœur qui martelait si fort dans sa tempe qu'il masquait presque le premier son. Leur coordination était quasi mathématique. Un battement de sang quittant le cœur. Un battement cardiaque. Sa gorge était un désert qu'il ne parvenait plus à irriguer par la déglutition.

Il continuait d'avancer sans regarder derrière lui. Il y avait longtemps maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder en arrière. Le couloir continuait de se dessiner au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Les fenêtres n'apparaissaient qu'à la dernière seconde pour le sauver des ténèbres environnantes. « Sauver » ? Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. C'était trop tard pour lui.

Une nouvelle perle de sueur roula de son front, traça une fine ligne brillante le long de sa tempe, puis de sa joue, avant d'achever sa course dans son cou pour mourir dans le coton blanc de sa chemise. Il était en panique. Son corps montait en température en même temps que ce désir insoutenable. Pourtant, il ne ressentait qu'une horrible sensation de froid glacé. Il sentait ses doigts raides bien qu'ils fussent serrés en poing.

Son ventre se contracta. Une nouvelle nausée lui souleva le corps pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Il était essoufflé, sa nuque humide de froid et ses joues en feu. Cette envie atroce et impardonnable… il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en voulait plus.

Plic

Il redressa aussitôt la tête, surpris d'avoir capté un nouveau son. De l'eau ?

Il baissa les yeux au sol mais ne vit rien d'autre que ses pieds sur le parquet brillant. Il tendit un peu la main devant lui et écarta sa grande paume.

Plic

Une tâche sombre y tomba. Une minuscule perle carmine dont le reflet liquide suffit à provoquer chez lui une vague violente de bestialité inhumaine. Il serra les dents, la main légèrement tremblante. Qu'était-il devenu ?

Il se débattit longtemps dans cette guerre intérieure qui venait de prendre place dans sa conscience vacillante. L'appel de la soif fut le plus fort. Il ferma les paupières et porta sa main à sa bouche pour recueillir la fragile gouttelette. Ce goût de fer le rendait malade autant qu'il l'apaisait. Il se répugnait.

Quand il baissa la main pour rouvrir les yeux, ses pupilles se dilatèrent d'effroi dans ses iris d'améthyste diluée. Ses pieds piétinaient le fluide vital rouge d'une jeune fille étendue sur le sol. Sa peau blanche n'avait plus de couleur humaine, son uniforme noir avait été sauvagement déchiré à la naissance de son épaule gauche de laquelle terminait de goutter un peu de sang. Ses cheveux chocolat se répandaient en bataille par terre et devant ses yeux livides de terreur qui s'étaient vissés sur lui avec toute la terreur du monde au moment où ils s'étaient éteints. Non…

Il hurla.

- N… !! Hurgh… !

A peine s'était-il redressé dans son lit comme un diable sortait de sa boîte que Zero fut accueilli par un haut-le-corps qui lui remua violemment les entrailles. Il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche et respira profondément pour se calmer, chose difficile alors qu'il avait encore devant les yeux cette vision de cauchemar avec une netteté indécente.

Encore. Il avait encore rêvé de cela. Ses pulsions affamées de vampire ne faisaient pas que le rendre fou tout au long de la journée, elles prenaient à présent plaisir à le torturer dans ses songes de la pire manière qu'il fût.

Le jeune homme couvrit ses yeux de sa main, les mâchoires serrées.

- Yûki…

La question revint avec ses résonances de leitmotiv macabre. Irait-il jusque là ? Quand ? Quand les sacrifices de la jeune fille ne lui suffiraient-ils plus pour qu'il décide de finalement la prendre sauvagement et la tuer après l'avoir vidée de son sang ? Cette épée de Damoclès tournoyait tous les jours au-dessus de la tête de Zero avec cette l'hypothétique fatalité qu'elle lui tombe dessus pour tuer définitivement sa vie d'humain.

Pouvait-il encore avoir la prétention de croire qu'il en était un ? Qu'il était différent de ces créatures qui vivaient dans le Pavillon de la Lune voisin ?

Il rejeta les draps d'un geste rageur, attrapa sa chemise posée sur le dossier de sa chaise et l'enfila sans prendre le temps de la boutonner. Il prit une serviette et saisit la poignée-bouton de la porte qui tourna tout à coup.

- Zero, debout ! C'est… Ouch!

La jeune fille qui venait de se tamponner avec énergie contre sa poitrine manqua de le renverser.

Yûki s'écarta de son ami, légèrement rose, et chassa sa gêne en le pointant d'un index accusateur :

- Tu pourrais te lever plus tôt, Zero ! admonesta-t-elle. Tu veux que je t'achète un réveil pour ton anniversaire ? Nous sommes deux à être chargés de discipline, je te rappelle, ajouta-t-elle en montrant son brassard.

Zero la dévisageait et l'écoutait parler sans rien dire. Elle ne changerait jamais. Elle connaissait sa vérité, elle connaissait son danger. Mais elle était là, à le disputer alors qu'elle savait qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, comme d'habitude. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas changé à ses yeux.

Il tendit la main qu'il posa sur la tête de Yûki et laissa ses doigts rencontrer la douceur de ses cheveux chocolat, le temps pour lui de la dépasser.

- Je fais vite.

Il était heureux de la voir en vie.

Yûki suivit Zero du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin d'un couloir avec une curieuse sensation dans le ventre. Il était en nage. Son côté vampire avait repris son office.

- Zero…

¤ - ¤ - ¤

Le matin s'était levé sur l'Académie Cross. C'était le milieu du printemps et la douceur envahissait toujours un peu plus l'air tandis que les fille de la Day Class étaient de plus en plus excitées lors des transferts des élèves de la Night Class. « Le printemps revient » avaient bougonné les infortunés garçons humains qui s'étaient syndiqués pour faire bloc contre les éphèbes ténébreux. Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas cet engouement de groupies pour ces types qui avaient cours la nuit et peut-être ne comprendraient-ils jamais.

La tête dans ses bras pour grappiller quelques minutes de repos en plus, Yûki écoutait d'un quart d'oreille une conversation de filles situées deux rangées en dessous de la sienne. Pour changer, elles conversaient avec animation sur les garçons de la Night Class et surtout de Kaname. Après avoir écouté nombreuses discussions de cet acabit, Yûki avait remarqué que l'énigmatique Sang Pur de l'académie était en tête des préférences, suivi de près par Hanabusa Aidô, le tombeur de ses dames.

La jeune fille eut un sourire dans ses bras. Elle les comprenait. Kaname avait beaucoup de charme en plus d'être gentleman et gentil. Il n'avait pas cette froideur implacable au fond des yeux qu'elle retrouvait chez les autres élèves nocturnes. Il était différent. C'était pour cela qu'elle…

- Longue nuit, hein ? fit une voix près d'elle.

Yûki se redressa et se tourna vers son amie Yori qui la guettait d'un air placide.

- Tranquille, en fait, corrigea la chargée de discipline en réarrangeant ses cheveux désordonnés. Rien à signaler.

- Merci pour votre dur labeur, répondit Yori en s'accoudant à la table. Pourtant, elle devait être pénible, pour que Zero s'endorme aussi…

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et constata qu'en effet, son compagnon de patrouille s'était affalé, assoupi sur sa table. Il paraissait exténué. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Quand Zero était dans cet état, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : il était en manque de sang.

Elle fronça les sourcils et serra le poing.

- Pourquoi résistes-tu alors que je m'offre déjà à toi ? Idiot de Zero… pensa-t-elle avec tristesse.

- Et comme d'habitude, Cross et Kiryû semblent les seuls à être venus en touristes ! claqua la voix de l'enseignant qui avait remarqué leur inattention. Merci d'attendre la pause pour faire votre sieste, Monsieur Kiryû !

- Désolé… marmonna ce dernier en se redressant péniblement.

Le professeur soupira de lassitude.

- Normalement, je devrais vous coller tous les deux aux cours du soir. En plus, vos résultats sont en baisse. Mais le directeur m'a demandé de vous transmettre que ce soir, vous devrez aller le voir avant le transfert des élèves de la Night Class. C'est important.

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard intrigué. De quoi pouvait-il bien vouloir leur parler ? Très loin au fond de lui, Zero pria pour que ce ne fût pas une nouvelle élucubration de son « presque » père adoptif, il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à cela.

Après cette annonce, la journée se déroula sans anicroche, hormis un groupuscule d'étudiantes clandestines qui s'étaient remises au trafic de photos volées de garçons de la Night Class. Yûki avait démantelé le réseau, Zero avait pris sa grosse voix pour les dissuader de recommencer et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

- Hé… Il y en a qui sont bien faites tout de même, s'amusa Yûki en en regardant quelques unes. Vraiment très bien faite… murmura-t-elle devant un cliché de Kaname avec le regard perdu dans le lointain.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'admirer parce que Zero la lui avait arrachée des mains pour la ranger avec les autres.

- Penses-tu réellement que ces filles seraient toujours autant en pâmoison devant eux si elles apprenaient ce qu'ils sont en réalité ? grinça-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Yûki le regarda d'un air peiné. Elle connaissait ce regard noir fuyant. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Zero ne pouvait s'empêcher de finir par se comparer aux vampires et à se rappeler son funeste sort.

- Si les sentiments sont réels, l'attachement perdurera.

- Quelle naïveté, pesta Zero en refermant la boîte contenant les photos.

- Je ne parlais pas que pour elles.

Interpellé, le jeune homme fit volte-face et plongea son regard dans celui de Yûki.

Elle espéra que ses yeux lui transmettaient toute cette résolution à l'aider qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Elle voulait l'aider de tout son être. Le rassurer, lui parler, le comprendre et panser ses blessures. Elle n'aimait pas le voir souffrir de la sorte, cela lui faisait trop mal.

Même si Zero aspirait son sang régulièrement, même si lui faisait mal en plantant ses canines dans sa chaire, jamais elle n'avait cessé de le voir comme son ami le plus précieux. Une chevelure couleur de lune, des yeux d'un parme profond, des grandes mains sécurisantes… Zero avait toujours ce titre d'humain pour elle. Quand il la prenait dans ses bras pour la mordre ou même sa façon de l'effleurer lorsque que ses yeux reflétaient la couleur de la mort, il avait toujours le toucher chaleureux d'un garçon normal. Cette dernière pensée la fit rosir.

Il la dévisagea avec attention. Oui. Il entendait parfaitement bien ce message silencieux. Mais il était trop doux pour lui.

Il se détourna.

- Quelle naïveté.

Il prit la boîte sous son bras et sortit de la pièce sans le moindre regard à l'adresse de son amie. Celle-ci se sentait désemparée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Peut-être était-elle trop égoïste à vouloir le forcer à se confier à elle. Après tout, Zero avait toujours été très secret au point de paraître intouchable. Elle n'oublierait jamais dans cette froide nuit d'hiver ce jeune garçon couvert de sang à l'expression si triste qu'elle avait cru qu'il se briserait en un millier de morceaux si elle le brusquait trop.

Yûki laissa ses yeux acajou errer par delà la fenêtre. Elle ne voulait plus revoir cette douleur de verre dans les yeux de Zero.

- Ah, elle est là ! appela une des clandestines qui venait d'entrer. Cross ! S'il te plaît ! Laisse-moi au moins une photo d'Idol-sama !

- Pas question ! clama Yûki avec toute la fermeté de son titre de chargée de discipline. C'est interdit en plus d'être déplacé pour les élèves de la Night Class !

- Je te fais vingt pourcents sur celle-ci, susurra la jeune fille en agitant un cliché récupéré de Kaname.

- Combien ?

- Un blâme. Confisqué.

Revenu sur ses pas parce qu'il avait vu la trafiquante dissidente avec une photo, Zero lui prit le morceau de papier glacé des mains et renvoya un lourd regard réprobateur à sa collègue qui voulut s'excuser par un sourire crispé. Zut.

Le soir tombait lentement. Le ciel s'était paré de sa teinte orangée et le soleil déclinait petit à petit pour se cacher tantôt derrière les toitures ouvragées de l'académie ou dans les branchage des arbres environnants. Le dernier cours de la journée venait de se terminer et la salle de classe était déjà vide. Seuls Zero et Yûki avaient pris leur temps pour rassembler leurs affaires avec en bruit de fond le brouhaha agité des élèves qui devaient déjà s'amasser près des grilles du Pavillon de la Lune dans l'attente de voir leurs séduisants résidents en sortir.

- Allons-y, décida Yûki. Je ne pense pas qu'ils sortiront si nous ne sommes pas là.

- Hum.

Les deux adolescents se rendirent chez le directeur sans échanger le moindre mot. Yûki comprit que Zero lui en voulait toujours et ne préféra pas en rajouter. Etait-il en colère pour la photo ou pour leur précédente conversation ? Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer cette expression fermée qui durcissait encore plus les traits de son camarade.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du bureau du directeur et toquèrent.

- Entrez, mes gardiens adorés ! invita gentiment la voix enjouée de l'homme.

« Gardiens » ? S'il les appelait ainsi au lieu de les interpeller par leurs noms, c'était pour parler d'une affaire concernant l'école. C'était du sérieux.

En poussant la porte, Yûki eut la surprise de ne pas voir tout de suite son père adoptif mais une grande silhouette mince aux larges épaules vêtue de l'uniforme victorien blanc de l'établissement. Elle reconnaîtrait cette personne de dos parmi dix mille autres.

- Kaname… ? s'étonna-t-elle en faisant quelques pas à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle en se mettant de côté pour ne plus cacher le directeur avec lequel il était en train de parler. Il était toujours aussi beau. Ses cheveux bruns délicatement bouclés qui retombaient ici et là sur son visage et sa nuque donnaient un petit air négligé qui seyait à ravir à cet élégant vampire aux yeux lie de vin. Le cœur de Yûki se mit à vibrer lorsqu'il lui offrit ce sourire si paisible et aimable auquel elle seule avait le droit.

- Bonsoir Yûki, salua-t-il d'un ton affable. Kiryû…

- Tu n'es pas avec tes disciples pour surveiller leurs débordements, Kuran ? lança Zero avec froideur en se postant près de Yûki.

Les deux garçons se toisèrent dans un calme de gel sans ciller. Au milieu, Yûki les surveillait, un peu perdue.

- Non, Zero. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir aussi à mon bureau, intervint gaiement Kaien Cross afin de calmer le début de tension.

Zero ravala sa rancœur et détourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à supporter la vue du vampire près de lui. Les hostilités mises en suspens, Yûki se tourna vers son père de cœur.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Monsieur le directeur ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Ah ! C'est le trafic de photos ?

- « Trafic de photos »? répéta Kaname avec une légère surprise.

- Euh… !

Une grosse bouffée de gêne vint empourprer les joues de la jeune fille. Kaname était-il au courant de cette histoire ? Pire ! Savait-il qu'elle avait failli se laisser acheter avec une photo de lui ? Elle en était malade !

- Euh… C'est… enfin…

Le jeune homme boudeur à sa droite ouvrit un œil sur la panique dans laquelle elle était en train de s'embourber. Idiote.

- C'est sans importance, coupa Zero. L'affaire est réglée.

Yûki eut un regard de biais vers lui. Une fois encore, Zero l'avait soutenue et aidée pour ne pas passer pour une idiote aux yeux de Kaname. Elle lui en était reconnaissante mais quand il faisait ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en éprouver une certaine culpabilité honteuse.

Maintenant que le dérapage était contrôlé, il planta ses yeux améthyste dans ceux du directeur.

- Alors ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

- Pour moi, répondit une voix derrière lui.

Tout se passa très vite. Yûki sentit un rapide courant d'air soulever ses cheveux, la main de Zero qui la prenait par l'épaule pour la tirer derrière lui et un petit déclic métallique résonna.

La seconde suivante, elle ouvrit les yeux sur son ami qui avait pointé le canon de son Bloody Rose droit sur la glabelle d'un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué en entrant.

- Zero ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant le poignet.

- Toujours aussi prompt à la détente, Kiryû, murmura Kaname en le regardant. Abaisse ton arme.

- Qui es-tu ? menaça le jeune homme à l'adresse de l'inconnu en ignorant l'ordre.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de probablement dix-sept ans. Deux choses frappèrent Yûki tout de suite : son uniforme blanc et sa beauté inhumaine. Il avait un visage fin et droit aux traits épurés de la moindre trace de peur malgré cette arme braquée sur lui. Il avait des lèvres fines et discrètes qui s'ourlaient en un léger sourire. Deux mèches de ses cheveux champagne encadraient ses joues lisses tandis que le reste de sa chevelure courte était retenu dans sa nuque par un ruban noir. Ses iris étaient une nuance à eux seuls. Mélange de miel et d'ambre, c'était deux pierres d'œil-de-tigre qu'on avait taillées dans ses yeux en amande. La jeune fille resta silencieusement immobile pendant quelques secondes, captivée par la magnificence de ce vampire qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

- Monsieur le directeur… ? appela-t-il calmement en détournant ses yeux de Zero vers l'homme à son bureau.

- Zero, range ton arme. Il s'agit là d'un nouvel étudiant de la Night Class, tempéra-t-il avec bienveillance.

* * *

Et voiloo, petit début, petite mise en bouche… T.T

Aaaah… Que je l'aime, mon Zero ! XD Tout le monde le dit « emo » et moi je dis, _and so what_ ?!

Prochain chapitre, les ennuis commencent !


	2. Un voile dans la nuit

Eh eh bien ! Je ne pensais pas recevoir tant de reviews dès le premier chapitre, vous êtes tous au taquet ma parole ! C'est donc avec plaisir que je le relance mon très fameux…

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Tari : **Je pense qu'un bon 90 pourcent du fandom VK adore le Yûki x Zero. XD Tu as frappé à la bonne porte ! Kiss et merci !

**AliCerise : **Hihi, non, « Deuz' » XD Re-essaie la prochaine fois. Tu aimes bien Aidô ? Moi aussi, c'est mon vampire préféré (je ne compte pas Zero comme tel). Je le fais intervenir quelques fois, même s'il n'est pas un perso important, j'espère que tu seras contente. Car oui ! Je veux aussi faire plaisir à la communauté « Aidô, marry me ! » Mdr ! Kiss et merci !

**Elenthya : **Nyaaaaaaaaa !! Mon Elenthya d'amouuuuur ! ¤love love¤ Je suis trop contente de te revoir, toi, ma première lectrice de la première heure ! T.T Je me doutais que tu serais contente d'une petite ficVK, je le savais ! XD Maintenant, le seul problème, c'est que vu ce que tu me dis là, je vais devoir croiser super fort les doigts pour que mon Zero te plaise. Je sais que tu aimes les moments « forts » dans mes fics, aussi j'espère te voir jusqu'à la fin car il y a deux petites scènes marquantes dont une diablement « Aaaaah… ». Sinon, je te rassure je ne fais pas de spoil, je l'ai précisé au début. D'autant plus que certain en font sans prévenir… (…). D'un côté, c'est plutôt un bon point. Avec un tel truc, Yûki ne peut plus qu'aller avec Zero. TT J'avais fait le plus gros de ma fic sans savoir, mais même au courant maintenant, je n'ai rien à eu à changer. J'espère être à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Kiss et merci !

**Ykyrya : **J'aime pas les drabbles… C'est trop court en plus de ne mener jamais très loin, je trouve. T.T Cela dit, certains sont bien faits malgré la faible longueur de leur prose. Kiss et merci !

**Natsumi : **« Une de qualité ? Oula, doucement, je viens à peine de la commencer… XD Tu sais, au tout début, j'aimais beaucoup Kaname. Mais au fur et à mesure de la lecture, je l'ai de plus en plus détesté, j'aimais pas comment il toisait Zero. TT Pour le nom de Yûki, j'avais bien compris que les japonais s'exprimaient ainsi pour les mots anglais, mais sachant que la traduction française marque « académie CROSS » et « Kaien CROSS » pourquoi avoir gardé le mot « Kurosu » pour Yûki ? Fallais tout mettre en Cross ou tout en Kurosu. T.T Faut relire, messieurs les traducteurs de Panini… Sinon, kiss et merci!

En tout cas, je constate une chose quand je lis vos reviews : VOUS M'ATTENDEZ AU TOURNANT ! XS Nyaaaa ! Tu parles d'une pression monstre ! Je dois faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir ! Votre satisfaction est ma première priorité !

Merci de votre confiance et on passe à la suite !

* * *

_**II. Un voile dans la nuit**_

- Hé ? s'exclama Yûki avec surprise. Un nouvel étudiant…

Zero ne se sentait bien près d'un vampire que lorsqu'il avait son Bloody Rose dans la main et l'index sur la gâchette. Pourtant, il dut s'incliner et finit par rengainer son pistolet dans sa veste sans quitter le vampire des yeux.

- Il vient tout juste d'arriver, expliqua le directeur en admirant son petit monde. J'ai convié Kaname pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer comment les choses marchent à l'Académie Cross.

Yûki restait étonnée par cette nouvelle. Un nouvel élève pour la Night Class, ce n'était pas chose commune. D'un autre côté, cette idée la mettait en joie. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait d'autres vampires pacifistes comme Kaname qui voulaient installer un climat d'entente commune entre les hommes et les vampires. L'espoir que nourrissait son père adoptif perdurait, elle en était heureuse.

- Bienvenue à l'Académie Cross ! lui dit-elle chaleureusement. Je suis Yûki.

Le nouvel arrivant lui retourna un sourire aimable en même temps que Kaname qui était à la fois amusé et touché de la gentillesse de sa protégée.

Zero n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui et ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

- Ton nom ?

Le vampire ne s'offusqua aucunement de la brusquerie de son interlocuteur et lui répondit avec tout autant de détachement qu'auparavant.

- Je me nomme Teruki Enoto.

- Et lui, c'est Zero Kiryû ! ajouta Kaien avec légèreté en devinant que Zero préfèrerait perdre une main plutôt que faire des politesses avec un vampire. Bien ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites et la situation exposée, je demanderai donc à mes deux chargés de discipline de retourner à leur surveillance quotidienne pour le transfert de la Night Class.

- Tout de suite ! clama Yûki avec un salut militaire. Viens, Zero !

- Allons-y aussi, Enoto, invita Kaname à l'adresse du nouveau. C'est l'heure.

Zero eut un faible mouvement d'arrêt mais la main de Yûki qui le tirait l'empêcha de s'arrêter. Il ne lança qu'un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers Teruki et se laissa entraîner par son amie hors du bureau, suivi à quelques pas derrière des deux vampires.

Ca le mettait hors de lui. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez à faire avec les élèves de la Night Class, voilà qu'un nouveau allait s'ajouter au tableau. Et celui-ci ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il était comme les autres, avec ce petit sourire supérieur et glacé d'être qui se croyait mieux que les humains parce qu'il les prenait pour des calices. Il n'aimait pas ce frisson qui lui avait traversé le dos.

- Soyons prêts ! lui dit Yûki qui réajustait son brassard. Avec l'arrivée de ce nouvel élève, les filles de la Day Class vont être pires que d'habitude.

En effet, lorsqu'ils gagnèrent la cour extérieure qui menait à l'établissement, un vacarme épouvantable mêlant cris d'extase, applaudissements et prénoms scandés leur matraqua les tympans. Les filles surexcitées se pressaient contre les grilles encore closes du Pavillon de la Lune en jouant des coudes et appelant le nom de leur idole. Ni une ni deux, Yûki sortit son sifflet et souffla un grand coup pour imposer le silence.

- Arrière ! Reculez pour permettre l'ouverture des portes ! Et plus vite que ça ! Hop ! Allez !

Zero la laissa se débattre seule contre un groupe de filles vexées de se faire réprimander de la sorte et observa Kaname et Teruki en train de contourner plus loin les lycéennes dopées à la phéromone qui ne les avaient pas remarqués. Ce type…

- Zeroooooo… !

L'appel de détresse de la première chargée de discipline qui s'était écroulée sous la masse de fans en folie le ramena à la réalité. Il soupira et approcha la foule de laquelle il extirpa la main tremblotante de Yûki qui émergeait péniblement. Il la redressa pour la mettre debout et la ramena un peu à lui pour éviter de la perdre encore dans cet océan de têtes.

- Vous avez compris ? Reculez !! aboya-t-il avec fureur.

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois, les filles reculèrent de trois mètres pour se ranger docilement en ligne, tremblantes de peur. Zero n'était pas rassurant avec ces yeux-là.

- Ah… Merci… sourit son amie qui pouvait enfin respirer.

Au même moment, les grilles se mirent à grincer dans leurs gonds pour laisser place à la très distinguée Night Class qui venait prendre ses quartiers pour la nuit. Visiblement, les élèves nocturnes ne remarquèrent rien car ils s'étaient amassés autour de Kaname qui était en train de leur présenter Teruki posté à ses côtés. Les hurlements enthousiastes des jeunes humaines les interrompirent.

- Elèves de la Night Class, allez-y ! autorisa Yûki avec un nouveau coup de sifflet. Et pas de bêtise, Aidô !

Elle avait bien vu que le blond le plus séducteur de l'académie était déjà dans les starting-blocks pour partir en première ligne à la chasse.

- Beuh… grimaça-t-il en lui tirant la langue avant de se tourner vers la foule. Bien le bonsoir, fraîches fleurs du jour ! Vous m'avez manqué ! lança-t-il à grands coups de sourires fondants.

- Idol-samaaaa ! couinèrent les filles au premier rang, les pupilles en forme de cœurs.

Le grand vampire roux mandarine qui marchait à ses côtés leva les yeux au ciel. Il en avait assez de tout ce cirque.

- Hanabusa… grommela Kain avec lassitude. Même l'arrivée d'un nouveau ne te perturbe pas ?

- Non ! Il me faut ma dose d'admiration pour passer une bonne nuit. _Hi, beauties_ ! répondit son cousin d'une voix ronronnante à l'adresse d'un nouveau groupe d'admiratrices plus bruyantes que les autres.

Resté en arrière et beaucoup plus timoré, Kaname remontait l'allée, entouré d'Ichijô, Shiki, Ruka et Teruki qui s'étonnait de cette effervescence qui faisait trembler l'Académie Cross tout entière. Toutes ces filles…

D'ailleurs, la présence d'un nouveau très beau visage ne passa pas inaperçue parmi les rangs. Occupée à garder en arrière quelques filles particulièrement remuantes, Yûki les entendait échanger leurs impressions avec beaucoup de ferveur :

- Tu as vu celui avec la queue de cheval ? Un nouveau ?

- Il est trop beau ! Et ses yeux !

- Dis, dis, Cross ! Qui est-ce ?

- Un élève tout juste transféré. Il s'appelle Teruki Enoto. Et ne poussez pas ! supplia-t-elle à cause de ses forces vacillantes.

- Enoto-samaaaa ! Bienvenue ! crièrent les filles à l'unisson.

Une grosse goutte de sueur roula sur la tempe de la chargée de discipline, atterrée par la rapidité de ses camarades à tomber sous le charme d'un parfait inconnu. Rassurez-la, elle ne ressemblait pas à ça devant Kaname tout de même… ?

En parlant du président de la Night Class, ce dernier venait tout juste d'arriver à sa hauteur et se pencha discrètement vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- A plus tard, Yûki. Et merci encore.

- Ah… D-De rien, Kaname… Bonne nuit...

Etrangement, la pression qui lui martelait le dos s'arrêta en même temps qu'une montée d'ondes noires assassines ondulait droit sur elle. Les regards changés et hargneux des groupies faisaient encore plus peur qu'un Level E ; celui de Zero qui surveillait de l'autre côté de l'allée, lui, se faisait plus discret. Une chance pour notre amie, la traversée de la Night Class se ferma sans encombre avec les grilles de l'école et renvoyer les élèves dans leur dortoir fut bien plus facile et moins fatiguant. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les deux chargés de discipline dispersent la foule et très vite, la cour se vida intégralement.

- Transfert réussi ! se félicita Yûki avec entrain. Elles étaient déchaînées, ce soir. Il faut dire qu'avec la venue de ce Teruki Enoto…

- Ce type…

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son camarade qui scrutait les hautes fenêtres du bâtiment comme s'il cherchait à voir le nouvel élève de la Night Class passer près de l'une d'elles.

- Tu ne le trouves pas… étrange ?

- Tu dis ça pour chaque vampire que tu croises, répondit sagement son amie. On va patrouiller ?

Zero pensait qu'elle avait raison. Pour lui, tout vampire était une créature dont il fallait se méfier. Il était trop sur ses gardes. Pourtant, ce Teruki lui avait laissé un étrange sentiment.

- Ok.

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et tourna les talons vers les jardins pour faire sa petite inspection. Une dizaine de pas après, Zero s'arrêta.

- Pourquoi tu me suis ?

Yûki le rejoignit et se mit face à lui, bien décidée à lui parler. Elle vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls puis mit ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je sais que tes crises reprennent, Zero.

Il eut un sursaut discret. Son réflexe premier fut de détourner la tête pour éviter de lorgner sur le cou de son amie.

- Je vais patrouiller, dit-il en la contournant.

- Zero !

Elle l'arrêta en lui prenant le poignet et le serra fermement pour qu'il ne fuît pas une nouvelle fois.

- Vas-y. Ne lutte pas ou ça sera pi…

- Laisse-moi tranquille !!

Yûki fut si surprise par son subit éclat de voix qu'elle libéra la main de Zero. Il se dégagea d'elle et lui renvoya un regard féroce. Un regard empli de culpabilité répugnée qui fendait le cœur de la jeune fille décontenancée. Elle lisait tant de choses dans ses yeux. La peur, le doute, l'horreur et pire encore, l'hésitation. Pourquoi continuait-il de batailler si elle était d'accord ? Ca ne la dérangeait pas de s'offrir à lui et à son côté obscur. Tant que c'était lui.

- Zero…

- Ca va.

Et il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées en laissant Yûki seule avec son mal-être. Elle avait mal. Mal pour lui. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour ne pas la blesser. Pourtant, à refuser son aide, il la faisait bien plus souffrir que s'il lui mordait le cou ou le poignet.

Le cœur lourd, la jeune fille sortit Artémis et s'en alla dans la direction opposée vers le dortoir des filles pour palier à toute tentative d'escapade nocturne.

La nuit tomba rapidement et étendit son manteau d'ombre et de sons étranges dans l'enceinte de l'académie. Une chouette hululait quelque part dans le lointain quand un faible souffle de vent ne venait pas froisser les branchages des arbres du parc. Le fragment de lune qui souriait dans le ciel était le seul compagnon de la chargée de discipline qui arpentait les lieux à pas de loup, à l'affût du moindre son suspect. A vrai dire, elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser un élève de la Night Class en train de fureter à la recherche de sang, ils devaient tous être occupés à en apprendre plus sur le nouveau venu.

Teruki Enoto. Un vampire. Il était vrai qu'il était très beau comme le voulait la race à laquelle il appartenait. Il avait cette même noblesse froide que ses homologues, nul doute qu'il était lui aussi un aristocrate comme la plupart des autres vampires. Yûki se demanda quel genre de personne Teruki était. Il ne semblait ni très bavard comme Shiki Senri, doucement enjoué comme Takuma Ichijô ou trop enthousiaste comme Hanabusa Aidô. Il ressemblait plus à Kaname, avec une affabilité retenue.

Elle se laissa à rêvasser un peu. Kaname… Il lui avait encore glissé un petit mot à son attention. Ce genre de petite chose la mettait toujours en joie et son amour interdit pour ce vampire si important pour elle n'en sortait que renforcé.

Elle baissa les yeux. Il y avait aussi un autre vampire qui comptait à ses yeux. Son regard avait la même texture sombre que les créatures de la nuit et il restait distant. Toutefois… il n'était pas réellement un vampire. Pas encore.

- Hum hum ! fit Yûki en secouant la tête avec force pour se réveiller. Ca ira ! La prochaine fois que je le vois, je me tranche une veine et je le force ! Euh… Peut-être pas non plus…

Ses pas finirent par la conduire aux alentours du bâtiment des cours. L'endroit était calme, rien à signaler. Si toutes les nuits de patrouille pouvaient être comme celle-ci. Elles leva les yeux vers les fenêtres et vit une silhouette esquissée grâces aux rayons de la lune. Nonchalamment appuyé contre la vitre, un verre d'eau qui pétillait d'une Blood Tablet à la main, Kaname méditait dans l'obscurité des jardins. Yûki vint se cacher derrière un arbuste pour ne pas se faire repérer et épia son modèle, le cœur battant. Il était un monde entre eux et pourtant, quand elle le voyait comme elle le contemplait ce soir, cet espace se réduisait.

- Kaname…

Tout à coup, un cri aigu déchira le silence et fit bondir l'espionne dans son buisson. Yûki fit volte-face et s'élança dans le bois en courant, les sens en alerte. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une élève qui se faisait agresser ? Ce calme était trop beau pour pouvoir durer.

Après quelques secondes de course, la jeune fille déboula dans une clairière en même temps qu'une autre ombre qui arrivait en face. Elle serra son bâton.

- Ah !

Un bruit métallique cliqueta en même temps qu'elle brandissait son arme. Artémis sous le cou de Zero et le Bloody Rose de celui-ci pointé sur Yûki, les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent avec surprise.

- Yûki… fit le jeune homme en baissant illico son pistolet. Tu as aussi entendu ?

- Oui, ça venait de par là. Vite !

Tous deux repartirent au pas de course jusqu'à apercevoir un corps étendu dans l'herbe entre les fourrés.

- Une élève de la Day Class ! paniqua Yûki en reconnaissant l'uniforme sombre. Est-elle… ?

- Non, rien. Pas de morsure, constata Zero en soulevant un peu la fille inconsciente. Juste évanouie.

Sa camarade se redressa tout à coup, l'oreille tendue. Elle avait entendu quelque chose ! Après avoir demandé à Zero de s'occuper de l'autre fille, elle s'élança dans le bois pour poursuivre ce son de pas qui s'enfuyaient à toute vitesse. L'agresseur était tout proche !

- Stop ! Halte ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Elle accéléra encore et enfin, les contours d'une forme sombre encapuchonnée dans un long manteau se découpèrent dans la nuit entre deux rayons de lune qui perçaient les branchages. La silhouette qui fuyait était plutôt petite, sans doute une fille. Bien décidée à attraper le fuyard, Yûki décida d'user de la ruse. Elle se servit de son bâton comme perche de fortune et décolla au-dessus des derniers buissons du bois pour atterrir quelques mètres devant l'inconnu.

- Il est interdit de rôder hors des dortoirs ou de l'école ! rappela-t-elle en se remettant debout, son arme bien en main. Déclinez votre identité !

Bien en garde sur ses deux pieds, Yûki attendit en cherchant à apercevoir un visage caché dans les replis de la capuche qui englobait la tête du rôdeur. Maintenant qu'elle lui faisait face, la jeune fille remarqua que son opposant était à peu près aussi grand qu'elle. Il ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Alors ? Qui êtes-vous ? réitéra-t-elle avec moins de patience.

Enfin, l'inconnu releva un peu la tête en sa direction. Il faisait trop sombre pour pouvoir distinguer de qui il s'agissait. Yûki resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts autour de son arme, mal à l'aise par ce soudain silence qui régnait autour d'elle. Où était Zero ?

Un étrange bruit venant de l'être encapé l'interpella. C'était grave et rauque, un râle sourd et montant d'une faim de plus en plus pressante. Soudain, deux points d'or éclatants et acérés émergèrent de l'ombre du chaperon.

- Que… ?

Yûki ne comprit pas ce qui se passait car tout à coup, l'inconnu avait disparu de son champ de vision. Au clignement de paupières suivant, un visage blafard aux yeux d'ambre brillants qui perçaient l'obscurité d'une capuche apparut à vingt centimètres de son nez. Elle se sentit basculer en arrière sous le poids de son assaillant. Elle cria, le sang glacé par la peur.

- Yûki !!

Un coup de feu couvrit son hurlement. Elle entendit le sifflement d'une balle fuser près de son oreille et elle se renversa dans l'herbe fraîche. L'étreinte qui serrait ses épaules disparut dans un frôlement de tissu sur ses jambes. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, l'inconnu avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que le visage inquiet de Zero au-dessus d'elle.

- Zero…

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, ça va.

Bien qu'elle disait cela, elle avait le cœur qui résonnait encore comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Quelle frayeur ! Une fraction de seconde, elle était persuadée qu'elle allait se faire tuer. Une chance que Zero fût du genre à ne pas écouter quand elle lui demandait de ne pas bouger.

Après avoir rangé son Bloody Rose, son ami l'aida à se redresser en s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée dans sa chute.

- Et la fille ?

- En sécurité. Quelle idée de partir toute seule comme une flèche, inconsciente, réprimanda-t-il avec autorité.

Yûki gonfla les joues, vexée qu'il la traite comme une petite fille. D'un autre côté, elle était contente. Même s'il la disputait, ça prouvait que Zero ne faisait plus la tête. Elle délaissa très vite sa bouderie et remercia son camarade d'être venu à son secours.

- Tu l'as eu ?

- Non, il était diablement rapide, déplora le jeune homme avec un coup d'œil circulaire aux alentours. Qui était-ce ?

Elle ferma les paupières et revit avec répulsion ce flash lugubre devant ses yeux figés. Elle ne parvint pas à fixer de façon nette et précise les traits de ce visage émacié et pâle qui s'était dressé dans la nuit. Seuls deux détails demeuraient gravés dans sa mémoire affolée : ces grands yeux écarquillés de démence et…

Elle frissonna.

… et cette bouche grande ouverte dont les canines brillaient sous la lune.

- C'était… une vampiresse.

* * *

L'affaire est lancée !

J'ai bouclé le chapitre 10 avant-hier donc, quoi qu'il arrive, vous aurez la fin (je sais ce que c'est de commencer une fic et dont la fin ne vient jamais… -.-)

Prochain chapitre : Une vampiresse ? Mais quelle vampiresse… ?


	3. En quête d'un suspect

Je constate que la section VK du site commence à se remplir, c'est bien, ça !

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Elenthya :** Mdr ! Oui, nos super cris de reconnaissance ! XD Ah ah ! J'adore ! Mais… ?! Comment ça tu es encore sceptique ! Eh oh ! Tu me connais pourtant ! XD Je ne commence jamais sur les chapeaux de roues, moi. Mon intrigue, je la distille avec un soin d'orfèvre pour vous torturer et vous mener plus facilement vers le moment fort de l'histoire avec son moment « Aaaaah… » comme vous les aimez (surtout toi). Tu veux du sensuel, je te propose déjà ce chapitre pour te donner un petit quelque chose sous la dent. A chaque chap, j'essaie de mettre un petit Z x Y, que ce soit par une phrase ou un geste, même insignifiant. Je peux seulement répondre à une seule de tes question : oui, c'est une fille parce que Yûki a pu deviner cela à la forme fine du visage (je le mentionnerai plus loin). Pour le reste, je ne puis rien dire au risque de sabrer mon intrigue. Merci et kiss !

**Ykyrya** : Ca sera un peu particulier en fait… Sinon, en général, je poste une fois par semaine, si je juge que mon quota de reviews me satisfait. Mdr ! Kiss et merci !

**AliCerise** : Looool oui, moi aussi je me verrai bien en ligne avec elles et toi pour hurler « Idol-samaaa XD ». Contente de voir que mes persos sont suffisamment ressemblants pour plaire ! Kiss et merci !

Le mystère était lancé, maintenant, il faut essayer de l'élucider…

* * *

_**III. En quête d'un suspect**_

Immédiatement près le sauvetage de Yûki, les deux chargés de discipline s'occupèrent d'emmener l'élève rôdeuse à l'infirmerie. Cette dernière voulait seulement prendre l'air lorsqu'elle avait aperçu cette silhouette encapée qui furetait dans le parc.

- Elle ne t'est pas tombée directement dessus ? interrogea Zero tandis que son amie soignait la lycéenne qui avait fait une mauvaise chute.

- Non. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai marché sur une branche qu'elle m'a vue. Elle a bondi sur moi et je me suis évanouie à cause de la peur.

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif. C'était étrange. Apparemment, ce vampire ne l'avait attaquée que parce qu'il s'était fait repérer. Il devait chercher à se rendre quelque part. Dans ce cas, où ? Et pour y faire quoi ?

- En tout cas, que ça te serve de leçon, conclut-il avec reproche. Il est interdit pour les élèves de la Day Class de sortir pendant la nuit.

- Oui, oui… promit la fautive d'une petite voix.

- L'important, c'est que tu ne sois pas blessée ! souligna Yûki avec plus de diplomatie que son homologue. Maintenant, je te demanderai de regagner ton dortoir.

La jeune fille opina du chef, se leva du lit sur lequel elle s'était assise et remercia une dernière fois les chargés de discipline avant de quitter la salle à grands pas.

Une fois qu'elle fût sortie, Zero se laissa tomber sur le lit, une main sur son front. Une bouffée de chaleur incendiait son corps et il se sentait fébrile. Yûki n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour comprendre qu'il se faisait violence depuis de très longues minutes depuis qu'elle avait épongé le sang de la blessée. Elle se dépêcha de jeter le morceau de coton à la poubelle et s'approcha de Zero qui commençait à haleter.

- Zero, tu es à bout… se désola-t-elle en lui tendant son poignet. Allez. Il n'y a personne…

Le garçon la dévisagea entre ses doigts qui couvraient sa figure. Il avait repoussé si longtemps sa limite qui lui semblait qu'il était capable d'entendre la pulsation du sang de Yûki passant au niveau de cette veine bleue qui zébrait son poignet. Ce son du liquide vital qui s'écoulait résonna plus fort dans sa tête. Il réveilla aussi une excitation animale qui le submergea brutalement.

D'un geste violent, il attrapa le poignet de Yûki qu'il tira avec force pour la renverser sur le lit près de lui. A peine venait-elle de s'enfoncer dans le matelas que Zero se redressa au-dessus d'elle en faisant barrage avec son corps et se pencha.

Elle tremblait, le cœur prêt à exploser à cause de cette subite proximité entre eux. La poitrine de Zero contre la sienne, elle entendait elle aussi le cœur de son compagnon marteler contre ses côtes.

Elle se raidit davantage lorsque le souffle accéléré du garçon caressa la base de son cou. Ce contact lui embrumait l'esprit.

- Z… Zero…

Zero luttait encore, quelque part dans le fragment de conscience qui demeurait rattaché à son esprit d'humain. En vain. Impossible de se contrôler plus. Il se voyait avec impuissance en train de dégager lentement la chevelure de Yûki qui retombait dans sa nuque et passer sa langue sur la parcelle de peau frissonnante qui s'offrait à lui. Non ! Il fallait qu'il s'arrête !

En dépit de l'appréhension, Yûki était prête. Elle eut un faible sourire. Enfin, elle pouvait l'aider. Il ne devait pas hésiter. Elle porta lentement sa main à l'arrière de la tête de son ami et l'invita à terminer son office par une faible pression.

- C'est bien… murmura-t-elle avec une espèce de sérénité dans la voix et les yeux.

Ces mots en plus de ce geste eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc chez Zero qui recouvra aussitôt ses esprits. Il se redressa à quatre pattes et fixa Yûki avec une horreur non dissimulée semblable à s'il avait commis un sacrilège. Il se tuerait pour ne pas succomber à ses pulsions de bête et elle l'encourageait ?! Comment pouvait-elle être aussi… stupide !

- Zero… ? s'étonna Yûki encore un peu confuse.

- Arrête, Yûki ! Arrête ! s'écria-t-il en se levant du lit.

Et il s'enfuit de l'infirmerie. Abandonnée avec ses questions, la jeune fille baissa la tête avec tristesse.

Le reste de la nuit fut pénible pour nos deux amis, autant pour Yûki qui avait peiné à trouver le sommeil à cause du souci qu'elle se faisait pour Zero que pour ce dernier dont les instincts vampiriques n'avaient cessé de le tourmenter pour lui faire payer sa privation de sang dans l'infirmerie. Il avait bataillé, il avait souffert, mais il avait tenu bon. Au final, l'exténuation eut raison de lui et il avait fini par s'endormir dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin durant la classe, Yûki songeait tristement à son camarade qui avait laissé son siège vide, deux rangées plus haut derrière elle.

- Il est encore absent…

La fatigue, sans aucun doute. Combien de temps allait-il tenir ainsi ? Plus très longtemps, elle en avait bien peur. Elle irait le voir après les cours pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Entre deux formules de mathématiques qui ne l'inspiraient pas du tout, la jeune fille brune retraça dans son esprit les derniers événements de la nuit. Qui était cette silhouette encapée ?

Elle eut un frisson de dégoût.

Ou plutôt… qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ces horribles yeux jaunes continuaient d'apparaître dans sa mémoire avec la violence d'un flash. Et ces dents de nacre brillante prêtes à se planter dans sa jugulaire l'effrayaient tout autant. Un vampire. Une vampiresse plutôt, ce visage était fin et délicat comme celui d'une fille.

Yûki redressa la tête. Y avait-il là une élève de la Night Class derrière cette agression ? En comparant avec l'élégance calme des filles qui entouraient Kaname, elle ne parvenait pas à faire le rapprochement avec cette ombre de la nuit dernière.

- Cross ?

- Hé ?

La jeune fille sursauta un peu sur son siège et se tourna vers le garçon qui s'était approché de sa table. Les cours venaient tout juste de se terminer sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle était trop absorbée par ses pensées.

- Oui, Hitoe ? lui sourit-elle. Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu sembles nerveux.

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas si c'est important de t'en parler mais ce matin en me réveillant, j'ai trouvé la fenêtre de ma chambre entrouverte. Et je m'assure toujours de la fermer avant de me coucher, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle n'émette un contre argument.

Elle fronça les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre. Il ne faisait pas assez chaud pour avoir besoin d'ouvrir les fenêtres pendant la nuit. Ce n'était pas normal.

- Ce n'est pas ton colocataire de chambre ?

- Pas du tout, c'est un frileux de première. D'ailleurs, il doit couver quelque chose. Ce matin, il n'a pas daigné quitter sa couette malgré mes appels, répondit Hitoe avant de baisser la voix. De plus, il paraîtrait que la nuit dernière, Hisae Tanuko se serait fait agresser, alors…

Il venait de dire tout haut ce qu'elle était en train de penser tout bas. Le vampire. Il avait tenté de s'introduire dans les dortoirs garçons de la Day Class ? Si c'était bel et bien le cas, il y avait urgence. Une chance qu'apparemment aucun élève n'ait subi d'attaque, autrement, elle aurait été mise au courant. Elle devait mener l'enquête, d'autant plus que la créature rôdait toujours !

- Merci de m'avoir informée ! Fais passer le message aux autres de bien fermer leurs fenêtres le soir. Je m'en occupe ! lança la chargée de discipline en remontant son brassard sur son bras alors qu'elle dévalait les marches de l'amphithéâtre.

Yûki se rua dans le couloir pour aller chercher Zero en espérant qu'il accepterait de sortir de sa chambre. Elle n'eut pas besoin de pousser jusque là car elle le vit justement arriver au détour d'un couloir. En le rejoignant, elle remarqua sa petite mine et ses traits tirés. Son état allait de mal en pis.

- Bonjour, lui dit-elle d'un air engageant, heureuse de le voir. Comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va aller, répondit-il de son ton bourru ordinaire. Tu as entendu cette histoire d'intrusion dans les dortoirs ?

- A l'instant. Tu crois qu'il s'agit… ?

- Certain. Une visite au Pavillon de la Lune s'impose.

Yûki ne saurait dire s'il y avait dans la voix de Zero plus de dégoût à devoir pénétrer l'antre de ses ennemis mortels ou une certaine excitation à vouloir les confondre dans cette sombre affaire. Autant l'un que l'autre, très probablement. Yûki devait reconnaître qu'elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer un élève de la Night Class impliqué dans l'histoire mais sa conscience disciplinaire et son sens de la justice ne l'auraient pas lâchée tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vérifié.

Il était presque midi, le soleil avait atteint son zénith, bien haut dans le ciel. Les élèves de la Night Class devaient être en train de dormir, leur humeur serait donc en corrélation avec le temps de sommeil qu'ils auraient réussi à accumuler avant leur visite.

Les deux chargés de discipline traversèrent la cour déserte puis passèrent les hautes grilles qui séparaient les vampires de l'académie. C'était étrange. Même en plein jour, le Pavillon de Lune conservait cette aura mystérieuse et sombre qui l'entourait tout entier. Yûki se garda de le dire, mais l'idée de voir Kaname la mettait en joie.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, non, non ! C'est du sérieux ! Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire ! se répéta-t-elle mentalement.

- Tu es bizarre… lui fit remarquer son accompagnateur en roulant des yeux.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la grosse double porte du pavillon. Tous les rideaux étaient tirés aux fenêtres. Bien que la lumière ne fût plus un problème pour ces vampires qu'ils connaissaient bien, l'obligation de devoir y faire face les mettrait d'une humeur de bouledogue.

Zero s'empara du large butoir en bronze sculpté et frappa trois coups qui résonnèrent de l'autre côté des murs.

- Ouvrez ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix puissante.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, le verrou de la porte se débloqua et elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement lourd. Un visage clair émergea dans l'obscurité du hall. Yûki connaissait bien ces yeux verts couverts par cette frange blond sable éclairée d'un sourire toujours sincère.

- Tiens, Yûki… Bonjour… salua la voix ensommeillée du vice-président du dortoir.

- Bonjour Ichijô, répondit Yûki avec un léger embarras. Nous avons besoin de vous parler à tous à propos d'un événement qui a eu lieu la veille.

Le jeune homme opina du chef et s'effaça pour leur laisser le champ libre. Au même moment, Kain et Aidô descendaient les marches de l'escalier, accompagnés de Ruka qui ajustait un châle léger sur sa robe de nuit vaporeuse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette intrusion ? siffla-t-elle avec dédain. Vraiment…

Aidô se frottait un œil aqua aura d'une main en se grattant l'épaule de l'autre, ses cheveux blond paille plus en désordre que jamais. Tout comme son cousin, il marmonnait des plaintes courroucées lorsqu'il reconnut un des visiteurs :

- Oooooh ! Yûki-chaaaaaan ! s'ébaudit-il en bondissant sur elle pour l'étreindre comme un gosse serrait son nounours. Je pensais à toi justement ! Tu viens me border avec un petit verre de sang ?

Il n'eut jamais réponse à sa requête car le canon d'un pistolet sur sa tempe le dissuada de la reposer une seconde fois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a encore fait ? soupira Kain en passant sa main dans sa tignasse rousse.

Zero lui renvoya un regard noir auquel le vampire répondit par le simple fait que lorsque les chargés de discipline faisaient le déplacement jusqu'au Pavillon de la Lune, c'était parce qu'ils étaient sûrs qu'un vampire était en faute pour quelque chose.

- Laissons-les d'abord nous exposer la situation, Kain, avisa une voix tranquille à l'étage.

Le cœur battant, Yûki leva les yeux vers Kaname qui descendait à son tour l'escalier. Elle se surprit à garder son regard un peu trop longtemps sur la chemise noire du jeune homme entrouverte sur la gorge et se hâta de s'incliner avec respect tandis qu'il allait prendre place dans un fauteuil au rez-de-chaussée.

- Bonjour. Désolée pour cette arrivée impromptue…

L'escalier grinça légèrement à l'étage.

- Humm… Que se passe-t-il ?

- Enoto…

Le vampire nouvellement arrivé venait rejoindre à son tour la petite assemblée. Il avait détaché ses cheveux qui retombaient à présent librement sur ses épaules découvertes et ses yeux œil-de-tigre étaient semblables à ceux d'un chat à cause de ses paupières à demi closes de sommeil. Il était un peu pâle et avait une mauvaise mine. Le réveil inopiné ne lui seyait pas du tout. Il promena son regard sur l'ensemble de la salle et salua les arrivants en réprimant un long bâillement avant de s'asseoir sur les marches pour assister à la conversation.

Kaname reporta son attention sur les deux humains et les invita à poursuivre.

- Kuran, est-ce que l'une de tes suivantes est allée se promener en douce cette nuit ? interrogea Zero en le fixant avec intensité.

A ces mots, Ruka se tourna vivement vers le jeune homme, ses yeux bruns assombris d'éclairs meurtriers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues !

- Ruka… tempéra Kaname d'un geste léger de la main avant de s'adresser aux chargés de discipline. Que leur reproche-t-on ?

La jeune fille se rasséréna aussitôt à l'ordre muet du président de la classe et se contenta de dégager une longue mèche de cheveux cendrés derrière son épaule.

- Une élève a été attaquée hier soir, expliqua Yûki. Je n'ai pas bien vu l'agresseur, mais quand il m'a sauté dessus, j'ai cru voir le visage d'une fille dotée de canines de vampire. Et des yeux d'or.

Ruka eut un petit soupir de mépris.

- Humph. Tu as _cru_ voir, fit-elle remarquer. Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Les Blood Tablets me suffisent, pas comme certains…

- Eh oh ! C'est mesquin ! se défendit Aidô qui s'était senti visé. Et puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute si le sang de Yûki est si…

- Hanabusa… l'arrêta Kain d'un œil appuyé.

Aidô se pétrifia en réalisant que Kaname entendait ses propos et qu'étaler des louanges au sujet du goût délicieux de la protégée de son supérieur hiérarchique pouvait lui coûter très cher. Aussi préféra-t-il se taire tout de suite et se ratatiner dans un coin de la pièce pour se faire tout petit.

Une fois le calme revenu, Kaname croisa les doigts devant son menton et jaugea Yûki et Zero avec attention.

- Si Ruka, Rima ou Seiren était sortie, je l'aurais su, dit-il avec calme. Je puis vous assurer que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Maître Kaname… murmura la vampiresse près de lui, touchée qu'il la défende.

Yûki se sentait soulagée. Elle avait bel et bien raison. Les vampiresses de la Night Class étaient bien trop raffinées pour attaquer un élève aussi sauvagement. Elle avait bien vu l'offuscation de Ruka quand elle avait été accusée. Ce n'était pas elle. D'autant plus qu'elle devait avoir trop peur de perdre de sa valeur aux yeux de son cher Kaname.

Ce ne fut que maintenant que la jeune fille s'aperçut du malaise qui régnait dans les lieux. Le ressentiment de Ruka venait se rejoindre à celui de Zero qui gardait un œil méfiant sur Kaname, sans parler d'Aidô, Kain et Enoto qui observaient la scène avec un intérêt étrange. Mieux valait ne pas s'éterniser avant qu'un drame ne survienne…

- Euh… M-Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à nos questions ! On va vous laisser do…

- Des yeux d'or ?

Tout le monde dévisagea Teruki qui s'était accoudé sur ses genoux d'un air pensif.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, les vampires ont les yeux rouges, non ? s'amusa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il y eut un silence. Kain et Aidô échangèrent un regard interloqué, Kaname considérait Teruki, les paupières légèrement plissées et Yûki réalisa qu'elle avait fait une terrible erreur. C'était vrai. Les vampires n'avaient pas les yeux dorés quand ils faisaient appel à leurs pouvoirs ou se repaissaient de sang. Elle le savait pourtant bien.

Sa réflexion fut mise à quia avec la main de Zero qui se referma autour de son poignet.

- Allons-y.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsque la voix de Kaname la retint :

- Yûki, je souhaiterai te parler, pria-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil.

Zero s'arrêta et relâcha son amie en lui murmurant un rapide « Je t'attends sous le porche » empli de mauvaise grâce. Tout comme lui, les autres vampires comprirent le message et tournèrent les talons en direction de l'étage supérieur, non sans un regard glacé de jalousie de la part de Ruka ou un joyeux « A ce soir, Yûki ! » d'Aidô qui lui faisait un signe de la main. Ichijô et Teruki lui souhaitèrent ensemble une bonne journée et suivirent leurs homologues pour regagner leur lit douillet.

Restée seule avec Kaname, Yûki le laissa s'approcher d'elle, le cœur bondissant comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir dans la lumière du jour. Le rayon qui s'infiltrait près des rideaux mal tirés de cette fenêtre éclairait son profil droit dans une douce auréole blanche. L'éclat lie de vin de ses yeux brillait avec plus de force que sous la lune avec laquelle elle avait l'habitude de le voir. Elle ne saurait cependant pas dire sous quel astre céleste Kaname était le plus mis en valeur. Soleil et lune paraissaient bien ternes en sa présence.

Embarrassée par le silence qui régnait entre eux, la jeune fille chercha à le meubler :

- Euh… De… De quoi voulais-tu me… ?

- Yûki…

Elle se tut et attendit ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- S'il y a un vampire qui menace les élèves, je ferai tout mon possible pour vous aider.

- Oh… C'est très gentil. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! assura-t-elle avec énergie. Zero et moi, nous veillons ! On va trouver c…

La phrase mourut contre le tissu léger et soyeux de la chemise du vampire qui l'avait attirée contre lui. Les joues empourprées de gêne, elle pria de toutes ses forces pour que personne ne débarque à cet instant précis, et surtout pas Zero. Kaname était si chaleureux. Sa peau dégageait encore la tiédeur de ses draps.

Le jeune homme resserra un peu son étreinte autour des épaules de sa protégée et se pencha vers son oreille.

- Surtout, reste prudente. Tu me le promets ?

- O… Oui… Kaname…

Soulagé par ce serment, il la libéra de ses bras et lui offrit un dernier sourire de bonne chance. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir tout de suite, elle voulait encore profiter de sa présence et de sa douceur. Hélas, elle était attendue et elle avait à faire. Elle s'en retourna vers la porte, saisit la poignée mais s'arrêta, une curiosité au bout des lèvres.

- Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Teruki Enoto ? Il s'est bien intégré ?

- Oui. Il est plus jovial qu'il n'en laisse paraître. Aidô le prend déjà comme un rival.

Elle rit de bon cœur, amusée par l'image d'Aidô qui piquait une crise de jalousie de mâle séducteur gêné par un nouveau sur ses plates-bandes.

- Je vois. Merci encore, Kaname. A ce soir !

Sur ce, elle ressortit en refermant la porte sur le vampire qui souriait toujours avec le rire léger de la jolie humaine dans un coin de son esprit.

Dehors, Zero l'attendait, adossé contre une colonne du porche. Visiblement, son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée car il repartit aussitôt avec un air renfrogné sans attendre son amie.

- Zero ! Mais attends-moi ! l'apostropha-t-elle en courant se poster à ses côtés. Apparemment, ce n'est pas une élève de la Night Class.

- Ca t'arrange de savoir cela ? trancha-t-il avec rudesse.

- Hein ? Eh bien… Oui, quelque part. Ca prouve qu'ils savent respecter les règles…

- Ou que ton cher Kaname est encore exempt du moindre reproche.

Yûki lui tira la langue en répliquant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Kaname. La critique était trop facile ! Zero ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder droit devant lui. Ca l'énervait de la voir aussi allègre auprès d'un vampire. Ce Kaname Kuran ne lui avait jamais rien inspiré d'autre que de la suspicion. Ce type était trop lisse pour être vraiment honnête. Et Yûki qui avait cette douce tendance à voir le bien en tout être et en toute chose… Elle se ferait avoir un jour où l'autre, il le savait. Mais ce jour-là, il comptait bien être là pour elle. Comme il l'avait toujours été.

Les deux adolescents remontèrent l'allée qui les guida jusqu'aux portes de l'Académie Cross. Ils eurent même droit à un comité d'accueil en la personne de Yori qui courait vers eux, visiblement paniquée.

- Yûki !

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? s'affola cette dernière.

- C'est… Il s'agit d'un garçon de notre classe… haleta la jeune fille en se tenant aux bras de son amie pour reprendre son souffle. C'est très grave !

* * *

Aaaah le retour de mes fins de chapitre qui tuent. XD XD Ah ah ah ! Tapez pas trop fort, s'il vous plait !

Je pense comme toi, Zero. TT Kaname, il est pas clair. Tu es le premier dans nos cœurs ! ¤.¤

Et oui, Zero n'a pas encore mordu Yûki. Ca viendra. Mais quand ça viendra… Oh oh oh !

Prochain chapitre : le mystère s'épaissit encore !


	4. Trois perles de sang

Ah, j'ai récupéré du lectorat, ça fait plaisir ! Merci à tous de me soutenir, ça me fait super plaisir !

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Kitsune-chan** : Peut-être pas à ce point, mais disons qu'elles ont le don d'énerver ! XD Kiss et merci !

**Elenthya** : Aaaah ça fait plaisir de te voir aussi impliquée. Je me disais bien que le petit ZeroxYûki te ferait plaisir. Je ne révèlerai rien par avance, j'aime trop lâcher les explications à la fin tandis que les héros comprennent la situation petit à petit. XD Eh oui, je pense ça de Kaname. TT Trop lisse trop bien, c'est louche. Tu as raison de conseiller à Zero de se planquer car… Ah non, j'ai dit que je ne dirai rien ! XD Mdr ! Je sais que j'ai encore des coquilles ou des fautes ici et là, mais ma vigilance se relâche de temps en temps quand je relis, mais ne t'en fais pas, dès que j'en vois une, je la corrige aussitôt. Kiss et mici !

**Ykyrya** : Non, pas ça. Plus tordu encore. XD

**Lou, Mayka, blueeangeel** : Merci beaucoup !

J'avais fini sur une fin à suspense, il est temps de reprendre !

* * *

_**IV. Trois perles de sang**_

- Comment ?

- Il n'était pas venu en cours ce matin… Il est à l'infirmerie, mais…

Yori fut incapable de continuer car les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge à cause de la répulsion.

- Yori, que… commença Yûki qui ne comprenait pas.

- Allons-y, l'interrompit Zero.

La jeune fille remercia son amie de l'avoir prévue et s'élança derrière Zero qui avait déjà tracé la route en direction du hall de l'académie.

Grâce à l'heure du déjeuner qui retenait les lycéens au réfectoire, les chargés de discipline eurent la chance de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs. Ils franchirent les derniers mètres du corridor qui les séparaient de la porte de l'infirmerie et Zero l'ouvrit, peut-être un peu trop brusquement car les deux personnes présentes dans la salle sursautèrent de peur.

- Un peu de calme, Kiryû ! réprimanda l'infirmière avec sévérité. C'est un lieu de repos ici.

- Excusez-le… fit Yûki avec un grand coup dans les côtes de son camarade.

Ignorant l'exclamation douloureuse de Zero dans son dos, elle s'approcha du lit près duquel l'infirmière et un grand garçon brun dégingandé se tenaient. Yûki le reconnut presque tout de suite, il s'agissait du garçon du matin, Ayumu Hitoe.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- Jun…

Le jeune homme se tourna tristement vers son ami alité. Yûki sursauta à son tour. Le garçon bien portant qu'elle connaissait de vue n'était à présent plus qu'un corps étendu à la pâleur effrayante, presque fantomatique. Ses joues étaient creusées, ses yeux légèrement enfoncés et il avait beaucoup maigri au point de presque voir les os de ses bras ressortir sous sa peau. C'était un squelette au costume d'humain trop moulant qui faisait saillir le moindre os. Très vite, cette vision glauque lui souleva le cœur, la forçant à mettre une main devant sa bouche au cas où elle ne supporterait plus.

- Ne regarde pas.

Le dos de la veste noire de Zero lui frôla le nez et la priva de la vue du garçon décharné. Elle se redressa.

- Zero… ?

- Occupe-toi d'interroger Hitoe, lui glissa-t-il discrètement en tournant un peu la tête par-dessus son épaule. Je me charge du reste.

Elle sourit. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Elle hocha la tête et prit un peu à part Ayumu pour lui demander comment ceci était arrivé.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé ce matin. A la pause, j'ai voulu voir comment il allait, expliqua le jeune homme blême. Je suis retourné dans notre chambre, il ne réagissait pas quand je le secouais. J'ai tiré la couverture et il… Il était… c-comme ça… comme si on lui avait aspiré les entrailles…

Yûki se sentit peinée de le voir aussi bouleversé mais enchaîna avec la question suivante, c'était nécessaire.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange dans la nuit ? Vous partagez la même chambre…

- Non, rien. Peut-être juste un courant d'air pendant que je dormais. J'étais gelé.

Elle cligna des yeux, interpellée par ce détail. Un courant d'air… qui passerait par une fenêtre entrebâillée ? A présent, elle en était sûre. Il y avait bel et bien eu une entrée par effraction et elle était quasiment convaincue que la créature aux yeux d'or n'était pas étrangère à tout cela.

Pendant ce temps, Zero profitait de l'interrogatoire de son amie pour inspecter le garçon endormi. A vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr qu'il fût encore vivant tant sa respiration se faisait faible. Il inspecta le cou, les poignets et tout autre partie du corps qui aurait pu être sujette à une morsure de vampire. Malheureusement, il fit chou blanc. Rien. Pas une marque. Ce n'était donc pas un vampire qui avait mis ce garçon dans cet état. En dépit de sa recherche infructueuse, le jeune homme ne passa pas à côté d'un détail important :

- Son corps est froid.

Il se redressa et rejoignit Yûki qui cherchait à rassurer Ayumu sur la santé de son ami et l'invita à essayer d'aller manger quelque chose au réfectoire pour reprendre un peu de force. Incapable de rester, il accepta sa proposition et sortit avec un dernier regard à Jun.

- Morsure… ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Mais il a déjà la température d'un cadavre. A croire qu'on a bu son souffle de vie.

Les gardiens échangèrent un regard en coin. A quelle race de vampire étaient-ils en train de se frotter ?

¤ - ¤ - ¤

Dès les premières heures de l'après-midi, toute l'Académie Cross avait appris qu'un élève était à l'infirmerie entre la vie et la mort et rongé par un mal étrange qui le faisait ressembler à un revenant, au grand dam des chargés de discipline qui devaient faire face à quelques mouvements de panique, le tout pimenté par cette histoire de fille retrouvée évanouie dans les jardins la nuit dernière. Le grabuge avait pris suffisamment de consistance pour parvenir aux oreilles du directeur qui ne tarda pas à convoquer Zero et Yûki dans son bureau pour de plus amples explications.

- Une vampiresse ? Tu en es sûre ? dit l'homme d'un air soucieux.

- En tout cas, c'était une fille. Les traits du visage étaient trop fins pour être un homme. Et elle avait des crocs semblables à ceux des vampires…

- Directeur, un vampire avec des yeux dorés, ça existe ? intervint Zero. Même ceux de la Night Class n'ont pas su nous répondre.

L'homme voulut y réfléchir mais sa fille adoptive jugea cela inutile. Elle plaqua les mains sur son bureau, l'air très déterminé.

- On s'en fiche ! Vampire ou pas, cette créature a blessé un élève ! Alors en tant que gardienne de cette école, je m'engage à la trouver et à l'empêcher de nuire encore !

- Yûki…

Silence.

- Aaaaah ! Ca, c'est ma petite fille adorée ! Ce courage, cette volonté de fer ! s'extasia Kaien en bondissant de son siège.

Habituée aux débordements de son père de cœur, Yûki esquiva habilement l'élan d'amour incontrôlé de l'homme qui alla s'écraser au pied de son bureau. Toujours aussi peu aimante avec lui… enfant ingrate…

Lassé de tout ce bazar, Zero leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons en laissant sa partenaire recueillir l'ordre du directeur de tout faire pour arrêter cette créature. Et surtout, redoublez d'attention près des dortoirs !

Les deux jeunes gens regagnèrent la cour extérieure baignée de lumière safrane. Le soleil allait se coucher, il était temps de se préparer pour leur travail quotidien de surveillants de transferts.

Yûki remarqua l'air absent de Zero et comprit que cette histoire le tracassait. Elle était tout aussi inquiète mais elle percevait quelque chose de plus derrière cette ombre qui voilait ces yeux améthyste diluée. Le jeune homme remarqua vite le regard posé sur lui et tourna son visage vers le lointain.

- Quand je perdrai le contrôle de mon âme, tu crois que je serai capable de faire ce genre d'atrocité ?

Elle pinça les lèvres. Son cœur s'alourdit. Il disait cela avec tant de regret. Elle ne le voyait maintenant que de dos et pourtant, elle devinait l'appréhension sur ses traits. Malgré tes silences, tu y penses toujours, n'est-ce pas, Zero ?

Lentement, elle tendit les doigts et accrocha son index autour du petit doigt de son compagnon. Le fait de voir leur lien ainsi symbolisé concrètement la rassurait.

- Quand tu perdras le contrôle, je serai à tes côtés. Pour que tu n'ais pas peur. C'est tout.

Elle resserra un peu son index autour de son doigt puis le doubla vite pour s'occuper de l'arrivée des filles de la Day Class qui commençaient à s'entasser autour des grilles du Pavillon de la Lune. Zero la regarda partir, muet. Comment ? Comment faisait-elle pour ainsi comprendre ce qu'il ne faisait pourtant que taire ? « Pour que tu n'ais pas peur »…

L'entrée de la Night Class dans l'académie se déroula sans le moindre problème. Les dérapages avaient été évités autant du côté humain que du côté vampire. Teruki avait même déjà son groupe de fans qui l'accueillaient en scandant des « Enoto-samaaa ! » retentissants, ce qui provoqua la jalousie d'Aidô qui craignait pour son titre de favori numéro 2 parmi les filles. Un mot de Kaname et le vampire manipulant la glace s'était mis au pas.

Il était à présent l'heure de la patrouille du soir. La créature allait sûrement revenir pour commettre un nouveau méfait, il fallait ouvrir l'œil.

- Je vais du côté des filles et toi, des garçons, décida Yûki avec autorité.

- Seule ? Après ce qui…

- Ca ira, ça ira ! Je ne me laisserai pas surprendre ! Allez, bonne chasse !

Zero n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était partie pour sa ronde. Il connaissait ce grand sourire joyeux et cette voix qui montait dans les aigus…

Comme elle l'avait annoncé, Yûki se rendit dans le secteur du dortoir des filles afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Le bâtiment, tout comme le ciel piqueté d'étoiles, était plongé dans le noir. Toutes les résidentes étaient couchées, elle ne devrait pas craindre une nouvelle rencontre avec une resquilleuse imprudente. Et avec la triste histoire de Jun Fukuyama, Yûki doutait que quelqu'un aille s'aventure dehors pendant quelques temps.

Son tour d'inspection près du dortoir terminé, la jeune fille se rendit du côté opposé pour retourner vers les bois. Un malfaiteur revenait toujours sur les lieux du crime, c'était bien connu. Le ciel était d'encre, l'atmosphère était lourde voire oppressante. Son cœur s'affolait. Etait-ce l'idée qu'elle avait en tête qui la rendait si nerveuse ? Ou bien cette subite absence du moindre son ? Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle imperméable.

La gardienne revint à la clairière qui avait été témoin de son agression, vingt-quatre heures auparavant. Un coup d'œil à droite. Un coup d'œil à gauche. Parfait. Zero n'était pas dans le secteur. Il valait mieux, vu ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire…

Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et en tira un minuscule canif dont elle déplia soigneusement la lame brillante. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait conscience du caractère presque suicidaire de son geste, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

- Allez !

Elle tendit son poing fermé devant elle et ferma les paupières tandis qu'elle faisait glisser la pointe du couteau sur le revers de sa main. Un rai foncé se traça avec lenteur avant de pleurer un fin filet de sang. Dès qu'elle eût terminé, Yûki attrapa Artémis et se prépara à accueillir le vampire. Vu les éloges qu'elle ne cessait d'entendre sur son sang, elle était sûre du résultat.

Son plan marcha au-delà de ses espérances. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille entendit un bruit de course qui fendait les arbustes. Elle se posta en embuscade derrière le tronc d'un énorme chêne et retint son souffle. Maintenant !

- Yaaaah !

Elle se servit de son arme pour pivoter et s'élancer de toute sa force mais hélas, le pied qui était destiné au visage de la créature fut arrêté… par la main de Zero.

- Zero… !

Surprise et frustrée de ne pas avoir atteint la bonne cible, Yûki dut exécuter une petite pirouette arrière pour se réceptionner correctement. Son partenaire observa partout autour de lui, les sens en alerte, mais rien.

- Où est-il ?

- Je l'attendais avant que tu ne débarques ! répliqua Yûki avec colère. Mon plan allait.. !

- Ton « plan » ?!

Les yeux pâles de Zero s'assombrirent soudainement d'une colère explosive. Il attrapa sèchement le poignet de son amie et le lui mit à hauteur du nez.

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui t'es blessée volontairement ? Pour appâter le vampire ? tonna-t-il autant de fureur que d'incompréhension. Mais tu es complètement folle ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur ! Je me disais bien que tu préparais quelque chose !

Yûki grimaçait de douleur à cause de la pression des doigts de Zero autour de son poignet mais aussi parce qu'elle comprit la bêtise de son acte. Elle avait conscience qu'elle jouait avec le feu à faire cela, mais cela faisait partie de ses défauts. Quand elle voulait parvenir à ses fins, elle agissait sans se préoccuper du danger que cela impliquerait.

L'exaspération du jeune homme retomba en même temps qu'une goutte du sang de Yûki roula le long de sa main. Son corps ne tarda pas à réagir à cette vision. Les tremblements s'emparèrent de ses membres, son cœur s'accéléra et ses poumons se compressèrent tandis que ses sens de vampire s'éveillaient à l'odeur et à la texture du liquide chaud.

- Non ! lui interdit Yûki quand il s'apprêtait à lui libérer le poignet. Tu ne te défileras plus ! Maintenant, fait c'est fait.

Zero rendit à ces yeux farouchement décidés un regard plein de reproche. Elle ne l'aurait plus comme ça. Cette fois, il ne chercha pas à résister et porta la main ensanglantée de son amie à ses lèvres assoiffées.

Yûki le contempla sans un mot, songeant au tableau qu'ils formaient ensemble. En cet instant, elle ne voyait pas un vampire qui se nourrissait mais un garçon qui lui faisait un long baisemain. Zero se suffisait à recueillir le sang qui coulait et ne cherchait pas à en boire plus par le biais d'une morsure. Même quand il la dévisagea avec ses yeux imprégnés d'une couleur rubis flamboyante, elle était incapable d'avoir peur de lui.

Très vite, Zero relâcha Yûki et lui tourna le dos pour ne pas qu'elle le vît essuyer ses lèvres en sang et surtout pour ne pas être tenté de lui prendre plus qu'il ne venait de le faire. Il ne la vit donc pas sourire avec tristesse.

- Zero, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'aff…

Un appel à l'aide retentissant couvrit la fin de sa phrase. Les deux gardiens se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le bâtiment situé au loin à leur gauche. L'académie ?

Ni une ni deux, ils oublièrent leur première mission et s'élancèrent en direction des bâtiments scolaires. Que se passait-il ? Pourvu que ce ne fût pas un élève qui s'était mis en tête d'aller visiter les classes dans l'espoir de voir les élèves de la Night Class ! Si c'était le cas, les chargés de discipline étaient bons pour rendre leurs insignes d'honneur et recevoir une punition monumentale.

Ils traversèrent le bois en un temps record, franchirent la cour en quelques enjambées, montèrent les quelques marches menant au porche d'entrée pour enfin remonter les couloirs obscurs de la bâtisse. L'école n'avait plus rien à voir vue depuis la nuit. L'éclairage de la lune sur les barreaux des fenêtres formait les griffes d'une prison de ténèbres dans laquelle on pénétrait à ses risques et périls. Les lieux bruyants en journée se taisaient. La pléiade de talons qui claquaient au sol ne se réduisait plus qu'à une course à l'écho fuyant.

Enfin, au loin du corridor où ils se trouvaient, Yûki et Zero aperçurent des formes blanches s'esquisser dans le noir. Les élèves de la Night Class se tournèrent vers eux à leur approche.

- Yûki… murmura Teruki qui les avait vus en premier.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'exclama Yûki à bout de souffle. Hé… ?

Shiki et Rima s'étaient écartés devant elle pour lui laisser le champ libre. Ichijô était agenouillé au sol en train de soulever Ruka qui s'était évanouie. Ses longs cheveux cendrés retombaient en cascade sur sa poitrine, la faisant ressembler à une poupée ancienne d'une grande valeur. Aidô lui donnait des petites tapes au visage en l'appelant, sans succès.

Zero fronça les sourcils d'un air dubitatif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle… ?

- C'est une attaque.

Le garçon s'interrompit à l'arrivée de Kaname qui s'était approché derrière lui et s'écarta pour le laisser rejoindre Ichijô et Ruka. Yûki tressaillit.

- Une attaque ?

- Président Kuran ! intervint Aidô avec angoisse. Elle est froide comme la mort !

Yûki et Zero échangèrent un œil vide. Froide comme la mort. Froide comme Jun Fukuyama à l'infirmerie ?

Alors que Kaname posait un genou à terre pour inspecter l'état de la vampiresse inconsciente, Ichijô expliqua qu'il l'avait trouvée sans connaissance dans le couloir, seule.

- Elle ne se réveille pas… murmura Kaname à voix basse.

D'un geste élégant de la main, il repoussa une flopée de cheveux clairs sur le côté, ce qui provoqua une exclamation de surprise chez les spectateurs autour de lui. Deux petits points rougeoyaient d'une larme de sang dans le cou de la jeune fille.

- Une morsure ? dit Kain sans cacher sa stupéfaction.

- Ce n'est pas vous, président Kuran ? essaya Shiki de son ton neutre habituel.

- Non.

Quelque peu dépassée par les événements, Yûki rassembla ses esprits et demanda aux vampires si l'un d'eux avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ou senti une présence anormale. Aucun ne sut lui répondre. Ils étaient tous en pause au moment où Ichijô avait appelé au secours. Ils s'étaient dispersés et en sentant une odeur de sang qui provenait du dehors, ils avaient tous été sur le qui-vive.

- Tu devrais d'ailleurs cacher cette blessure, Yûki… conseilla Kaname d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme se remit debout en portant Ruka dans ses bras tandis que Yûki se dépêchait t'entourer sa main blessée dans son mouchoir pour éviter de trop attiser l'appétit des vampires autour d'elle. Kaname était vraiment vigilant quand il s'agissait d'elle.

- Est-ce grave ? s'enquit Rima en plissant ses petits yeux azur sur son homologue évanouie.

- Elle est extrêmement affaiblie. Le vampire qui lui a fait ça n'a pas dû se contenter que de quelques gorgées de sang.

Il y eut un silence tendu entre les élèves de la Night Class. Ceux-ci se lançaient des regards graves et suspicieux auxquels Kaname mit fin en leur ordonnant de retourner en classe pendant que lui irait ramener Ruka au Pavillon de la Lune.

Zero le regarda s'éloigner suivi de ses partisans avec un sentiment mitigé. Evidemment, le président de la Night Class n'allait pas accuser l'un deux, ce serait trop risqué d'abîmer la belle image pacifiste des vampires qui avaient accepté une scolarité parmi les humains. Dégoûté par cette désinvolture, il tourna les talons.

- Je vais informer le directeur. A plus tard.

- Zero !

Trop tard, il avait déjà disparu dans le couloir. Avec sa capacité à l'ignorer et à la mettre à l'écart, Zero était le champion de la fuite.

Yûki se mordit la lèvre. Une nouvelle attaque en vingt-quatre heures. Et cette fois, c'était une élève de la Night Class qui avait été la victime. Une vampiresse. Un être doué de capacités extraordinaires n'avait rien pu faire contre un agresseur. La jeune fille avait peur. Qu'est-ce qui rôdait dans l'école pour ainsi s'en prendre à un vampire ? Si Ruka s'était fait avoir alors qu'adviendrait-il des étudiants nor…

Une main sur son épaule la fit mourir sur place.

- Hiiiiii !

- Ah !

Teruki sursauta en même temps que Yûki qui avait manqué un battement de cœur.

- Enoto… Tu m'as fait peur ! soupira-t-elle en tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Excuse-moi… sourit le jeune homme en passant la main dans sa frange blonde. Tu sembles inquiète, tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle préférait éviter de s'avancer sur des mauvaises pistes. Peut-être que l'attaque de Ruka n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Jun, bien qu'elle fût certaine du contraire. Il était très étrange de remarquer que seule Ruka avait été mordue mais d'un autre côté, les deux victimes avaient été retrouvées dépourvues de chaleur.

- Je dois y aller. Si tu remarques quelque chose, n'hésite pas, d'accord ?

- Promis.

Puisqu'elle lui avait tourné le dos pour repartir, Yûki ne remarqua pas le sourire froid de Teruki posé sur elle et sa main bandée.

- Kiryû t'a laissé un peu de sang ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela, figée d'effroi.

- A force de trop se retenir, on finit par manquer de discernement… informa la voix trop polie de Teruki.

Elle ne remua pas le moindre muscle pendant que les pas du vampire s'enfonçaient de l'autre côté dans l'écho du couloir. Quand le silence revint, elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le carrelage tant elle était pétrifiée. Comment savait-il… ?

* * *

Ca c'est une bonne question. T.T Comment savait-il ? Hé hé ! XD Je vous laisse à vos hypothèses, même si j'ai déjà une idée de ce que vous me direz.

Prochain chapitre : Pas si innocent que ça… ?


	5. Les silences de l'aube

Un gros « désolée » pour le retard mais je viens de débuter un stage de 2 mois qui me vide le cerveau. En plus, ma folie « Code Geass » me fait dériver… XD Mais z'inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas !

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Mayka** : Rien du tout ? Ca me paraissait évident. Enfin, c'est facile de dire ça quand on est l'auteur, lol. XD

**Mel** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espèr te revoir pour la suite ! Kiss et merci !

**Chibi Yuya** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review, si c'est exceptionnel, je n'en suis que plus flattée ! Désolée pour les quelques fautes qui échappent encore et toujours à ma vigilance. Si je faisais des chap plus courts, je les verrais plus facilement mais comme je m'impose un quota de pages… Je tâcherai de mieux me relire encore ! Kiss et merci !

**Tess** : Aaah, ça fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai bien su saisir les caractères des personnages. Je déteste l'OOC, c'est trop facile à faire en plus de massacrer les créations des auteurs. Et ne t'en fais pas, je n'aime pas les mauvaises fins, je suis totalement contre ! XD Kiss et merci !

**Soma Kibi** : Enfin quelqu'un qui porte une hypothèses qui, je dois l'avouer, n'est pas bête du tout (en même temps, c'est facile à deviner, lol) Kiss et merci !

Ah la la… Que de questions, que de mystères… Et mon Teruki qui intrigue… Qui est-il vraiment ? Ami ? Pas ami ? Ebauche de réponse…

* * *

_**V. Les silences de l'aube**_

La nuit fut une véritable torture pour Yûki qui n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Les mots de Teruki se répercutaient dans sa tête sans jamais s'arrêter et rebondissaient encore et encore en bloquant tout autre pensée.

_« - Kiryû t'a laissé un peu de sang ? »_

Comment avait-il pu deviner que Zero avait bu son sang ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Teruki les avait-il espionnés pour pouvoir affirmer ses propos de façon aussi pesée et réfléchie ? Peu importe, l'heure était grave, quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, son père adoptif et Kaname était au courant du sombre secret de Zero. Le directeur lui avait pourtant bien spécifié…

_« - Ni les élèves de la Day Class ni ceux de la Night Class ne doivent apprendre la vérité sur toi. » _

Cela l'angoissait. Si Teruki révélait ce qu'il savait ? Zero devrait alors rejoindre les élèves de la Night Class, le clan des vampires ! Elle se refusait à le laisser partir ! Jamais ! Hors de question d'abandonner son ami entre les mains des élèves de la Night Class qui avaient tous des griefs contre lui à cause de son statut de chasseur de vampire !

Elle serra ses draps en essayant de concentrer son attention sur la respiration calme de Yori qui dormait à poings fermés dans le lit voisin. Que devait-elle faire ? Le dire au directeur ? Non, surtout pas, il transférerait Zero dans le Pavillon de la Lune. Il avait pourtant bien dit qu'il avait besoin de lui en tant que gardien, mais…

- Non ! refusa Yûki en secouant la tête avec énergie. Il ne doit pas savoir !

Elle soupira. Et elle qui n'avait même pas fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que Teruki disait. Avec son silence, elle lui avait donné l'équivalent d'aveux signés pour « Zero est un vampire ». Quelle idiote. Et Zero ? Devait-elle le mettre au courant ? Non, il ne valait mieux pas. Il avait déjà assez d'ennuis en tête avec ses crises, elle n'avait pas envie de le charger davantage. Il ne restait qu'une seule chose à faire :

- Je dois parler à Enoto !

Sur ce, elle rejeta les draps d'un geste impatient et enfila ses habits civils.

L'aube de ce début de week-end se lèverait dans peu de temps, elle pouvait espérer discuter avec Teruki avant que celui-ci n'aille se coucher. En fin de semaine, les élèves de la Day Class aimaient faire la grasse matinée, elle ne devrait donc pas rencontrer grand monde près du Pavillon de la Lune.

Il faisait frais dehors, le ciel se teintait doucement de sa couleur étrange qui séparait la nuit du début du jour. Quelque part, cette basse température lui permettait de se réveiller un peu. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls et sa tête de faisait lourde à cause du sommeil dont elle s'était privée. Arrivée à la limite séparant l'Académie Cross du domaine de la Night Class, la jeune fille fut arrêtée par une voix rocailleuse :

- Qui va là ?

C'était le vieux garde encapuchonné qui surveillait les passages.

- Euh… La chargée de discipline, Yûki Cross. Puis-je… ?

- Ca fait beaucoup d'allers et venues au Pavillon de la Lune, grommela l'étrange vieillard à la mine patibulaire. Passe. Ils viennent tout juste de rentrer.

- Merci.

Yûki ne s'attarda pas plus et accéléra le pas en direction de la demeure des vampires. Quelques pas avant d'atteindre le porche, une nouvelle voix l'intercepta, plus jeune et claire cependant :

- Tu viens pour moi ?

Elle leva les yeux et vit Teruki qui était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, en train de savourer l'air du soir couchant. Il avait troqué son uniforme blanc d'étudiant pour un pantalon simple et un pull sans manche anthracite qui laissait voir des bras fins et lisses. Yûki ne l'aurait pas cru aussi « chétif » alors qu'il était plus grand qu'elle d'une tête et avait des épaules assez larges.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Il faut qu'on discute, annonça-elle d'un air sombre.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Sourire en coin, le jeune homme sauta de son poste d'observation et la rejoignit en réajustant un peu le nœud de son ruban dans ses cheveux. Une étrange lueur de l'aube faisait ressortir le camaïeu doré de son regard. Sous un angle, ses yeux étaient cuivre et d'un autre ils passaient à l'ocre.

Teruki attendit que sa visiteuse commence, l'air tranquille. Il avait le même sourire angélique qu'Aidô quand il contenait une dangerosité latente. Yûki serra un peu les poings pour se donner du courage et affronta le vampire du regard.

- Comment as-tu su pour Zero ?

- Je sens ce genre de chose. Et puis, lors de mon arrivée, dans le bureau du directeur, je lui trouvais un petit air assoiffé. Après aussi d'ailleurs. Même hier soir après qu'il t'ait pris un peu de sang.

La jeune fille se sentit mal. Alors ce n'était pas du bluff, il avait parlé en connaissance de cause.

- Tu ne dois rien dire, Enoto, lui dit-elle avec fermeté. Sinon…

- Oh, rien que cela...

Il attrapa soudainement Yûki par la nuque et la fixa avec intensité.

- Un silence, ça se paye, susurra-t-il d'une voix melliflue.

Elle grimaça sous la pression acérée des ongles du vampire qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. S'il faisait couler le sang, les autres ne tarderaient pas à rappliquer.

- Enoto…

- Pourtant, Yûki, je pense qu'il serait plus sage pour le reste des élèves que Kiryû nous rejoigne.

Il ramena sa captive contre lui et se pencha à son oreille.

- Dans son état, il pourrait perdre l'esprit et s'en prendre à un innocent sans même s'en rendre compte.

Yûki frissonna en imaginant le sourire si avenant mais si glacé de son interlocuteur contre sa tempe, elle en avait les jambes qui tremblaient. Ce qu'il disait l'effrayait également car d'un côté, il avait raison. La première fois où Zero l'avait mordue, dans ce couloir désert, c'était comme s'il n'était plus maître de ses actes. Il avait planté ses crocs dans sa chair avec une violence inouïe dont le souvenir de la douleur ne la quitterait jamais. Mais plus que tout, elle n'oublierait jamais l'expression que le jeune homme avait eue après. Ses yeux emplis de la couleur du sang qui coulait de sa bouche le long de son cou et de ses doigts. Quand il avait retrouvé toute sa tête, c'était comme si Zero venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar dont il ne savait rien.

Les choses étaient différentes !

- Z… Zero sait se contrôler ! s'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant brutalement.

- Pour combien de temps ?

Elle ignora sa remarque sarcastique et reprit un peu de contenance.

- Que veux-tu pour ton silence ?

Il la jaugea de haut en bas comme quelqu'un admirerait une religieuse au chocolat dans la vitrine d'une pâtisserie de luxe.

- Ton sang est un crû à lui seul… s'amusa-t-il, la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un souffle.

- Yûki ?

La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par-dessus l'épaule de Teruki. Kaname était dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée et observait les deux jeunes gens avec attention.

- Kaname… sourit la gardienne avec un soulagement non dissimulé.

- Enoto, les élèves de la Night Class doivent rester au pavillon pendant la journée pour éviter les incidents.

- Oui, président Kuran ! répondit Teruki avec une inclinaison de tête polie et un sourire innocent. La chargée de discipline voulait prendre des nouvelles de Ruka.

La concernée se retrouva prise au dépourvu lorsque le vampire brun se tourna vers elle.

- Euh… Oui ! Oui, exactement ! mentit-elle avec le plus d'aplomb possible. Cette histoire me turlupine pas mal…

Kaname laissa l'autre vampire regagner le Pavillon de la Lune en le suivant discrètement du regard puis invita sa protégée à entrer à son tour pour se réchauffer un peu. Maintenant qu'elle y était, Yûki n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter et accourut rejoindre le jeune homme sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu es glacée, murmura-t-il en ôtant sa veste d'uniforme pour la mettre sur ses épaules.

Yûki accueillit son attention avec joie. Son habit était si chaud en plus de respirer son odeur. Une fragrance douce et envoûtante qui lui procurait un intense sentiment de sécurité. Kaname était toujours aussi prévenant envers elle, elle mesurait pleinement sa chance. Son « merci » fut si timide et rougissant qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'eût entendu.

- Tu ne nous quittes plus, chargée de discipline… remarqua la voix morne de Shiki qui était en train de lire dans un fauteuil.

- Désolée pour le dérangement… se sentit-elle obligée de dire.

Kaname ne laissa pas l'échange s'étendre plus et convia son invitée à monter vers les étages. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle avait l'occasion d'arpenter la demeure des élèves de la Night Class, Yûki était assez intimidée. Le Pavillon de la Lune était vraiment un magnifique endroit plein de raffinement à l'image de ses occupants. Tableaux, murs ouvragés, parquet ciré, meubles sculptés en bois précieux. Si les étudiants du jour savaient dans quel luxe vivaient ceux de la nuit, elle en connaissait certains qui n'hésiteraient pas à hurler au favoritisme.

Alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir de l'étage, Kaname fit glisser ses iris lie de vin sur son accompagnatrice.

- De quoi parlais-tu avec Enoto ?

Petit moment de flottement chez Yûki qui se répétait qu'elle ne devait pas parler.

- Rien d'important. Il était juste surpris de me voir encore ici.

Le jeune homme près d'elle ne cilla pas. Elle n'aimait pas quand il la regardait de cette façon, elle était persuadée qu'il était capable de reconnaître un mensonge en plus de lui sonder la conscience. Elle préféra donc porter son attention sur le dehors parsemé des premiers rayons du jour. On devinait un soleil timide par delà les cimes de ces arbres plus loin. Kaname ne chercha pas à interroger Yûki davantage et s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il poussa. Les gonds grincèrent légèrement dans une chambre baignée de pénombre et de silence. La forme imposante d'un lit se dressa dans l'obscurité, égayé par la chevelure claire éparse de la jeune fille qui y était étendue. Ruka dormait paisiblement, les mains posées sur son buste.

Yûki s'approcha sans bruit et baissa les yeux sur les deux points rougis dans le cou de l'endormie.

- Elle n'est pas squelettique comme Jun Fukuyama… pensa-t-elle en détaillant le joli visage serein.

- Elle dort profondément et est toujours froide, ce sommeil n'est pas normal, avoua Kaname en la rejoignant. Mais j'ai bon espoir que Ruka se réveille bientôt.

Puis, de façon presque subreptice en réponse à ses paroles, la main de la vampiresse remua. Yûki cligna des yeux de surprise, incertaine d'avoir bien vu. Elle eut confirmation quand les paupières de Ruka papillonnèrent et s'entrouvrirent à moitié.

- Ruka… l'appela doucement Kaname en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Comment te sens-tu ?

La jeune fille tourna lentement la tête vers lui et un sourire fatigué éclaira ses traits tirés.

- Maître Kaname… Vous êtes resté pour me veiller ?

Sa douce rêverie se fracassa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était accompagné de cette insupportable enquiquineuse de chargée de discipline. Elle dormait encore et cauchemardait, c'est ça ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? trancha-t-elle sèchement en pointant l'intruse de l'index. Dehors !

- Contente de te savoir en bonne santé… retourna Yûki d'un ton grinçant de vexation.

Elle était surprise. Alors que Jun Fukuyama était à peine vivant, pourquoi Ruka s'en était-elle aussi bien tirée ? Pas d'air cadavérique, un réveil prompt…

Kaname sembla deviner ses questions silencieuses.

- Nous autres vampires avons un corps plus fort que les humains. Mais tu es encore très faible, Ruka, signala le vampire à son homologue. Ne t'agite pas. Te souviens-tu de celui qui t'a fait cela ?

La jeune fille blonde ferma les yeux pour replonger dans ses souvenirs. Se remémorer son agression devait être pénible car Yûki la vit grimacer plusieurs fois avant de demeurer silencieuse un si long moment qu'elle crut que Ruka s'était rendormie. Après de longues minutes, elle murmura dans un souffle fragile :

- Je ne sais plus… J'ai un blanc dans ma tête… Il n'y a… que ce froid et… ces yeux…

- "Ces yeux" ? répéta Yûki, le cœur battant. Qu…

Trop tard, elle venait de replonger dans son semi coma. Kaname ne s'étonna guère de cette soudaine rechute. Il se doutait bien que l'agresseur de Ruka n'était pas un faible pour vouloir s'en prendre à un vampire. Il faudrait se contenter du peu qui venait d'être dit.

Yûki réprima un frisson de malaise. Cette sale histoire commençait à prendre forme. Les yeux dont avait parlé Ruka étaient-ils les mêmes qu'elle avait vus en gros plan il y a deux nuits ? Jun Fukuyama en avait-il aussi été la victime ? Elle en avait bien peur.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler, lui conseilla Kaname d'un air inquiet. Un garçon est dans un état critique et un vampire peine à s'en remettre.

- Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés. Cette créature a déjà fait trop de victimes.

¤ - ¤ - ¤

Yûki quitta le Pavillon de la Lune peu de temps après, les paroles de Teruki et le réveil de Ruka flottant dans un coin de sa tête. Tout ceci commençait à faire beaucoup. D'un côté, elle avait une menace de fuite sur le secret de Zero et de l'autre cette affaire d'attaques étranges.

Teruki voulait boire son sang en échange de son silence. Le contraire l'aurait étonnée. Elle avait bien fini par comprendre que son sang était un véritable aimant à vampires. Elle voulait protéger Zero de toutes ses forces. Cependant, l'idée de se faire mordre par un autre que son ami taciturne plongeait Yûki dans un sentiment de trahison insupportable. Il y avait aussi Kaname. Comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait qu'elle offrait sa gorge à un vampire de façon aussi docile ? Certes, c'était ce qu'elle faisait avec Zero mais elle ne s'en trouvait absolument pas coupable. C'était différent.

- Ah… Tout se mélange dans ma tête… gémit-elle, une main sur son front.

Et cette histoire d'yeux. Comment pouvait-elle avancer avec un si maigre indice ? Les yeux… Les yeux d'ors… Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle était trop exténuée.

Enfin, elle perçut vaguement la porte de sa chambre. Elle allait pouvoir dormir de tout son saoul. Une main sur la poignée, la jeune fille tourna le bouton lorsqu'une main se posa par-dessus la sienne pour l'arrêter.

- Où étais-tu ?

Juste dans le dos de son amie, Zero la guettait d'un œil soupçonneux. Hélas pour lui, Yûki n'était guère dispose à supporter ses élans surprotecteurs. Pas quand elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

- J'enquêtais.

- Au Pavillon de la Lune ? acheva le jeune homme d'un ton offensé. Wakaba m'a dit qu'elle t'avait entendue réfléchir à haute voix cette nuit. Tu es allée voir Kuran ? Ou peut-être… Enoto ?

- Exactement. L'interrogatoire est terminé ? Je vais aller me…

Sa tentative pour ouvrir la porte ne lui permit que d'avoir Zero plus proche d'elle.

- Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre que des attaques surviennent quand ce type arrive à l'académie ? insista-t-il.

- Tu m'énerves ! Et tu es drôlement gonflé de me sauter dessus comme ça ! s'offusqua-t-elle en lui donnant des petits coups de poings dans les abdominaux. Hier soir, tu t'es enfuis comme un voleur, maintenant, c'est mon tour ! Bonne nuit !

Et sans permettre à Zero de répliquer, Yûki tourna la poignée avant de tourner le verrou. Elle attendit, adossée contre la porte. Elle savait qu'il était encore derrière. Elle entendit un faible soupir puis des pas qui s'éloignaient. Elle se mordit la joue avec une grimace coupable.

- Pardon Zero.

Elle ne voulait pas se montrer aussi cassante, mais il le fallait. Il ne devait pas s'approcher de Teruki pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Si le vampire lui parlait du marché qu'il lui avait proposé, Zero entrerait dans une rage folle, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait pour lui. Pour le protéger. Pour qu'il reste avec elle.

- Mais maintenant, dodo !

Sur cette conclusion, la jeune fille s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit comme une masse.

Vexé par la fin de son entrevue avec Yûki, Zero s'en retourna errer dans les corridors de l'Académie Cross, les mains dans les poches. Même avec l'air ensommeillé, cette fille ne retenait pas son énergie, ça le surprendrait toujours. Et d'abord, il n'avait pas fui. Il était allé informer le directeur de l'agression de Ruka Soein, c'était la moindre des choses. De plus, plus il se tenait loin des élèves de la Night Class, mieux il se portait.

La Night Class. Yûki était encore partie au Pavillon de la Lune sans même le prévenir. Dieu savait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si les choses avaient mal tourné. Qu'était-elle allée fabriquer là-bas ? Voir Ruka très probablement, Yûki avait toujours eu le cœur sur la main. Peut-être cherchait-elle à savoir qui avait bien pu boire le sang de…

- Hu…

Zero s'arrêta et s'adossa contre un mur, pris d'un malaise. Ca reprenait. Le simple fait de penser à du sang réveillait sa soif vampirique qu'il n'avait pas étanchée la dernière fois. Qu'il n'avait pas _voulu_ étancher. Il ne supportait plus cette situation dans laquelle Yûki était son calice. Calice qu'il pouvait prendre dès que l'envie le lui prenait.

Non. C'était bien plus horrifiant et monstrueux qu'une envie : c'était un besoin. La pensée de rabaisser la jeune fille au rang d'objet dont il se servait le répugnait. Il se répugnait lui-même. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à rester alors que s'il partait, il pourrait la préserver de sa bestialité destructrice ? Elle l'avait empêché de se briser, quatre années auparavant ; il ne voulait pas la briser. Pas elle. Pas son sourire si doux et compréhensif. C'était peut-être là les raisons qui le poussaient à rester et à la faire souffrir en même temps.

Le garçon décida de sortir pour s'aérer un peu l'esprit et apaiser son mal intérieur. Le soleil du début de la matinée laissait rayonner une lumière dorée dans toute l'enceinte de la cour. Le fait d'aimer cette lumière le rassura ; il n'était pas encore « comme eux ». Les lieux étaient déserts à cause de l'heure encore trop avancée, il ne serait pas dérangé. Il avait d'ailleurs un peu de temps pour se détendre avant de reprendre son rôle de chargé de discipline.

Il avait aussi grand besoin de ce repos tant il se sentait mal et oppressé. Il était arrivé à un point qui l'effrayait lui-même. La prochaine fois qu'il s'abandonnerait à son visage de monstre…

Un nouveau vertige le prit, le forçant à s'asseoir. Zero se laissa glisser le long d'un arbre, la respiration profonde et le sang en ébullition.

- Je ne tiendrai plus très longt…

Un rire clair et chantant couvrit le courant de sa pensée. Le jeune homme bondit sur ses deux pieds et scruta les alentours, aux aguets.

- Qui est là ?

Le rire reprit mais de façon plus sonore comme s'il venait de partout autour de lui en même temps. Une voix s'éleva :

- Tu as faim… ?

Un déclic plus tard et la protection du Bloody Rose avait sauté. Zero tourna sur lui-même pour trouver le propriétaire de cette voix fluette et le trouva à côté d'un hêtre. De petite taille et enveloppée dans un grand manteau noir, la silhouette releva sa tête encapuchonnée vers le jeune homme.

- Qui es-tu ? somma ce dernier en mettant l'inconnu en joue.

Des mains blanches aux doigts délicats sortirent des larges manches du manteau et se saisirent de la capuche pour l'abaisser et dévoiler les traits gracieux d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blond clair et aux yeux d'un doré irréel.

- Je suis ton révélateur.

* * *

Bienvenue en Enfer, Zero. Maintenant, tu vas en prendre plein la pomme… T.T

Prochain chapitre : début de la descente…


	6. Instincts éveillés

Bonjour tout le monde !

Aaaah… C'est pas trop la forme pour moi. Je reviens de 5 jours d'hospitalisation pour une appendicite soudaine. Dur dur ! Je suis exténuée et ma cicatrice me tiraille mais le moral est bon. J'ai 1 mois d'arrêt de travail, et la merveilleuse Japan Expo arrive à grand pas !

Certain(e)s d'entre vous allez y aller ? Ca serait marrant de se rencontrer. XD Qui sait, je pourrai peut-être lâcher quelques spoilers. MDR ! N'hésitez pas à me dire quoi !

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Soma Kibi** : Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais il n'en a pas encore fini avec Yûki. Kiss et merci !

**Ykyrya** : Qui ne l'adore pas, je le demande. T.T Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'aura pas (trop) de souffrance physique. C'est surtout dans la tête que ça se passera. Kiss !

**Sesshy's wife** : Raaah… Encore des fôtes qui sont passées sous ma vigilance. Grr. Merci pour le signaler ! Moi et ma manie de changer les mots au dernier moment sans vérifier si les prépositions suivent… Sinon, mis à part cela, je suis contente de voir que mon récit te plait. Si tu aimes Aidô, on le verra plus au chapitre suivant. Pour Ichijô, hélas, il ne fera qu'une brève apparition. Il y a trop de persos dans cette série pour s'en occuper tous de manière équitable. Quant à Teruki, je te laisserai avoir la réponse par toi-même. Niark ! XD Kiss et merci ! (PS : Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc dingue : on est nées exactement en même temps! XD un 7/7/86! XD XD)

**Mel** : Moi non plus, mais sache-le : je suis une sadique sans nom dans mes fics. Quand je ne tue pas, je fais beaucoup de mal. XD Kiss et merci !

Bien ! Ceci étant dit, je vous avais laissés avec Zero en face d'une mystérieuse inconnue.

HS : Dites, vous avez vu l'ep 10 de VK ? Vous ne trouvez pas que Mamoru Miyano (bien que doté d'une voix terriblement sexy et adéquate pour Zero) ne sait vraiment pas jouer un second rôle ? Pourquoi lui avoir donné en plus Ichiru ? Certes, ils sont jumeaux et il essaie de moduler sa voix mais quand même ! On dirait qu'il se parle à lui-même… En plus, avoir gardé sa voix pour faire Zero jeune, ça ne le fait pas du tout je trouve. Ils auraient dû prendre une voix de femme, comme presque toujours pour les jeune garçons.

Parenthèse refermée, je vous laisse à la lecture !

* * *

_**VI. Instincts éveillés**_

- Je suis ton révélateur.

Les paupières plissées de méfiance, Zero inspecta son interlocutrice avec plus de minutie. Elle devait être aussi jeune que lui, peut-être un peu plus, sa petite taille faussait ses impressions. Sa peau était crayeuse, autant de couleur que d'aspect. Elle était sèche comme si elle avait été roulée dans de la poudre blanche. La jeune fille était toute faite d'ivoire jusqu'à la couleur de ses cheveux d'un blond beurre frais qui brillaient sous le soleil dans des reflets écrus. Son visage n'était qu'estompes de traits fragiles imprécis qui se rejoignaient pour former des joues lisses, des lèvres fines cuisse-de-nymphe étirées dans un sourire discret et un petit nez droit. Cette pâleur extrême ne donnait que plus de force à cette beauté étrange presque démoniaque.

Seuls ses yeux d'un or liquide écarquillés en grand brisaient cette image de douceur digne d'un tableau de la Renaissance. Ils étaient acérés, avides et semblaient aspirer le moindre détail de ce qu'ils captaient. Même les fins cils presque transparents qui les cerclaient ne permettaient pas de qualifier la jeune fille d'humaine. Elle avait le regard d'une bête prête à charger sa proie.

Zero la jaugea avec froideur.

- C'est toi l'auteur de toutes ces attaques, vampire ?

- Je n'ai jamais attaqué qui que ce soit sauf peut-être ton amie dans un instant de panique, répondit l'inconnue avec un grand sourire dépourvu de dents aiguisées. « Attaquer » est un verbe si barbare. Je ne suis pas comme cela…

Le premier pas qu'elle venait d'engager vers le jeune homme fut arrêté par un geste de celui-ci avec son pistolet. Elle s'immobilisa docilement et eut un petit rire méprisant.

- En revanche, toi, tu sais attaquer, murmura-t-elle avec une joie perverse. On dirait que le besoin de sang se fait ressentir, pas vrai… _vampire_ ?

- La ferme !!

Zero rapprocha encore un peu son index sur la détente de son arme, le poing agité de faibles tremblements. Comment ? Comment cette fille avait-elle deviné ce qu'il était en réalité ? Il ne l'avait jamais vue avant cette minute. Il serra les dents. Pourquoi épiloguer là-dessus ? C'était elle qui avait agressé Fukuyama et certainement Soein. D'autant plus que sa beauté interdite hurlait presque qu'elle était une vampiresse.

Il reporta son attention dans les iris ambrés de l'inconnue, prêt à tirer.

- Adieu, déclara-t-il sans ciller.

- Non…

Elle redressa soudainement la tête. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux billes d'or liquide dépourvu de la moindre pupille.

- Bon réveil !

Tout se passa si vite que les images ne lui apparurent que par flash.

Plus rien. Deux points jaunes éclatant dans les ténèbres. Le froid. Un coup de feu qui part. Le noir.

¤ - ¤ - ¤

Son esprit se condensa petit à petit dans sa tête lourde comme le plomb. Son dos et sa tête touchaient une surface rugueuse, ses doigts caressaient l'herbe tendre. Il était assis.

Zero força sur ses paupières pour les ouvrir et découvrit le parc de l'Académie Cross. Ses idées tournoyaient au ralenti dans son esprit confus. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il avait dû s'assoupir. Il se leva, peut-être un peu trop vite car sa vision fit tanguer le bois à l'horizontal. Etourdi par ce vertige, le jeune homme couvrit son visage avec sa main afin de retrouver un peu de lucidité. Il se sentait bizarre.

Les sensations lui revinrent au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin sentir quelque chose de poisseux.

- Que… ?

Il baissa les yeux sur sa main. Elle était souillée de sang à demi coagulé. On l'avait mordu ? Zero passa ses doigts dans son cou sans attendre. Non, il n'y avait rien.

Une goutte roula de son menton et tomba dans l'herbe tendre. Lentement, il passa son index au coin de sa bouche. Une nouvelle tracée carmine salissait ses doigts. Une odeur monta à ses narines.

Le goût ferreux du sang s'éparpilla tout à coup dans son palais en même temps que son cerveau commençait à comprendre. Non !

Pris de panique, Zero s'essuya les lèvres et les mains en s'éloignant à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sang ? D'où venait-il ? Depuis quand était-il ainsi souillé ? Il ne se rappelait pas !

Il s'arrêta, livide.

Il ne se rappela pas mais quelqu'un se chargea de lui souffler une réponse à ses questions. Là, à quelques pas de lui, une adolescente lui barrait le chemin de son corps étendu. Etait-ce bien une adolescente ? Il n'était pas certain de l'affirmer car elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os tant sa masse corporelle avait fondue au point de la faire ressembler à un cadavre. Quelque part dans l'horreur qui le pétrifiait, il lui sembla reconnaître ce visage émacié encadré de cheveux châtains coupés au carré. Les marques sanguinolentes de deux crocs ressortaient dans son cou.

- S… Sayori… Wakaba…

¤ - ¤ - ¤

- Une autre élève… Et elle est froide comme la glace…

- Monsieur le directeur, et ces traces dans sa nuque ?

Zero n'entendit pas Kaien répondre à l'infirmière. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien et ne percevait plus rien. Il demeurait prostré dans le couloir contre le mur près de l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Autour de lui, c'était le bouillard. Une brume épaisse qui l'empêchait de discerner l'extérieur et l'intérieur de sa conscience. Que… s'était-il passé…

Depuis la découverte du corps de Yori, sa mémoire faisait un blocage. Il ne se souvint même plus comment il l'avait ramenée à l'académie ou si c'était lui qui avait prévenu le directeur du drame. Ses pensées devenaient fumée quand il poussait un peu trop.

- Pas de visite, surtout. Sauf pour Yûki. Prétextez une grippe, ce que vous voulez, mais gardez ceci secret pour les autres élèves, je compte sur vous.

- Bien, monsieur.

Ses oreilles s'ouvrirent un peu. Le glissement d'un rideau. Les pas du directeur sur le seuil de la porte. Les gonds qui grincent.

- Zero.

Il gardait la tête obstinément tournée vers les pieds pantouflés de son interlocuteur.

- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

Sa mémoire explosa. Le sang dans sa main, sur ses lèvres, dans sa bouche. Il aurait voulu hurler.

- Non.

Il était incapable de parler plus. Il ne pouvait pas réaliser ce qu'il savait pourtant très bien. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Zero ne remarqua pas le départ de l'homme pas plus qu'il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta près de la porte de l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'un appel le réveille :

- Zero !

Yûki déboula comme une fusée. Elle était affolée et ses cheveux encore en bataille à cause de sa sieste lui donnaient un air encore plus fou.

- C'est vrai ? Yori a aussi été agressée ? Je veux la voir ! exigea-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Zero, c'est toi qui l'as…

- NON !

- … trouvée… ?

La jeune fille se tut, effrayée par le cri aux résonances désespérées de Zero. Elle se sentit brutalement désarmée en remarquant l'expression hagarde de son partenaire. Il était pétrifié, choqué. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Zero avec une telle figure, c'était après qu'il l'eût mordue.

- Elle… Elle est comme Fukuyama. Froide, cadavérique. Et elle a été aussi…

Zero serra les poings de toutes ses forces. Non… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui…

Yûki ne comprit pas pourquoi ce sentiment de terreur croissait en elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait le visage du garçon se décomposer à chaque nouveau mot. Pourquoi fuyait-il ainsi son regard ?

- Zero… essaya-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui. Tu…

Il rejeta aussitôt sa main d'un geste sec. Même dans ce contact éphémère, elle avait senti sa main qui tremblait.

- Ne me touche pas. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Elle ne parvint pas à rattraper son poignet au moment où il s'enfuyait une nouvelle fois. Elle était clouée sur place sans avoir la force de l'appeler pour le retenir. Une lente brûlure remonta de sa gorge à ses yeux puis donna naissance à des larmes muettes qui roulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Qu'était donc cette douleur sourde qui la poignardait de ce sentiment atroce ? D'où provenait cette cassure qui la broyait de l'intérieur ?

Elle était terrifiée. Elle voulait hurler son nom.

Yûki eut le droit d'aller au chevet de sa meilleure amie. Voir Yori dans cet état lui fit un choc, sans parler de la présence de ces marques de morsure. Le vampire avait aspiré du sang cette fois-ci. Cela faisait déjà trois victimes dont deux humaines. Le bilan commençait à peser dangereusement, il fallait faire quelque chose avant d'avoir droit à une panique générale.

Quand elle ressortit de l'infirmerie, la jeune fille était dévastée. Elle ne voulait pas voir Yori mourir, la voir ainsi décharnée lui retournait le cœur. Et Zero qui l'avait chassée si durement…

Elle étouffa un sanglot. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Les suivants vinrent sans la moindre résistance. Elle était seule, elle pouvait se laisser un peu aller. Elle avait tellement mal.

- Yûki… ?

Elle sortit aussitôt la tête de ses mains et croisa les yeux amarante de Kaname. Le jeune homme se tenait devant elle et l'observait d'un air peiné.

Yûki passa rapidement la main sur ses joues et demanda au vampire ce qu'il faisait là en pleine journée. Si des filles le voyaient, elles allaient…

- Le directeur m'a informé de ce qui vient de se produire. Je suis désolé pour ton amie.

L'humaine face à lui opina du chef et lui sourit avec confiance.

- Ca ira. Je vais traquer le monstre qui a fait cela, j'en fais le serment devant toi.

Kaname ne lui répondit pas, égaré dans l'expression terne de sa protégée. Et elle disait cela avec les yeux embués de larmes.

- Si… Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je ne vais pas te déranger plus, s'excusa-t-elle en tournant les talons. Je vais faire mon enq… Hu ?

Sa phrase s'évanouit avec sa vision, coupée par une main de Kaname devant ses yeux. Il l'avait attrapée dans le dos, une main enserrant sa taille et l'autre couvrant les paupières humides de l'adolescente. Emprisonnée dans ses bras, Yûki ne pouvait plus bouger, sauf son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il manqua de lâcher au contact des boucles brou de noix du vampire effleurant sa tempe et sa joue.

- Tu es courageuse, Yûki, glissa-t-il au creux de son oreille. Si seulement je pouvais te préserver de toutes ces épreuves…

Sa gorge se serra. Il était si chaleureux et doux. Elle voudrait ne jamais partir de ses bras protecteurs. Elle voulait faire partie d'eux. Elle en oublia un instant pourquoi elle avait de la peine.

Puis, d'un geste leste et tranquillisant Kaname fit glisser sa main devant les yeux de Yûki pour la débarrasser des dernières perles de tristesse qui humidifiaient ses cils en terminant par une légère caresse sur sa joue.

- Est-ce que… Kiryû fait le nécessaire pour se rassasier ?

La magie de l'instant vola en mille éclats dans un bruit de verre qui explosait. Yûki ouvrit les paupières d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction.

- Quoi ?

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du vampire et lui lança un regard offensé.

- Qu'est-ce que… ça veut dire ?

Son interlocuteur ne chercha pas à la ménager et la dévisagea avec cette expression pénétrante que Yûki redoutait chaque fois pour son intensité et sa facilité à bloquer son envie de mentir.

- Je sais qu'il n'est pas bien en ce moment. S'il continue de refuser de voir la vérité en face, il risque de… commettre l'irréparable.

Sur la fin de la phrase murmurée dans un souffle, il avait tourné la tête vers la porte de l'infirmerie. La conscience de Yûki tomba dans ses chevilles. Une image tâchée de sang se plaqua dans sa tête.

- Tu… Non… Non, non… balbutia-t-elle en reculant contre le mur, prise de vertiges.

- Tu sais comme moi qu'il est fébrile en ce moment et qu'arrivé à un certain point, il peut…

- TAIS-TOI !

Sa voix résonna dans tout le couloir et se perdit dans les hauteurs du plafond. La jeune fille avait plaqué ses mains devant sa bouche, honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Crier de la sorte sur Kaname, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Mais c'était venu tout seul.

Elle prit une inspiration pour calmer ses palpitations et affronta Kaname avec résolution.

- Je refuse d'entendre cela. Même si ces mots viennent de toi, Kaname, je ne peux pas les outrepasser.

Puis elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla aussi vite que ses jambes en coton le lui permettaient.

Yûki aurait souhaité s'éloigner le plus possible de cette image qui planait autour d'elle tel un spectre noir repoussant. En vain. Malgré elle, cette idée sournoise avait réussi à s'insinuer en elle afin de retourner le moindre fragment de ses pensées pour ne plus la lâcher. Ce serait Zero… qui aurait attaqué Yori ?

_« - Dans son état, il pourrait perdre l'esprit et s'en prendre à un innocent sans même s'en rendre compte. »_

_« - S'il continue de refuser de voir la vérité en face, il risque de… commettre l'irréparable. »_

Non ! Zero avait encore toute sa volonté ! Il luttait tous les jours, elle le constatait toujours un peu plus ! Il luttait pour…

Elle s'arrêta.

… pour ne pas se nourrir. Depuis combien de temps maintenant Zero ne l'avait-il pas mordue pour calmer ses pulsions vampiriques ? Depuis combien de temps marchait-il sur ce maigre fil qui représentait sa force d'esprit ?

_« - Ne me touche pas. Je ne veux plus te voir. »_

Ses yeux dilatés par l'effroi… Cette peur qui paralysait ses mots… Ce refus de la regarder dans les yeux…

Sa main monta lentement à sa bouche. Non… Zero…

Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune fille se rua dans le couloir voisin en direction du dortoir. Quelle idiote ! Et elle qui ne comprenait pas ! Dire qu'elle n'avait rien vu de la souffrance qui rongeait son ami ! Elle se haïssait.

- Zero !

Elle s'était littéralement jetée contre la porte fermée à clé de la chambre du jeune homme.

- Zero ! Je sais ! Ca ne peut pas être toi, Zero ! cria-t-elle en frappant la porte avec ses poings. Et même si c'était le cas… ! Même si c'était toi, je ne te laisserais pas tomber ! Je resterai avec toi jusqu'au bout ! Zero !!

Sa force de frappe s'amenuisa avec la violence de sa voix qui s'enrayait de plus en plus sous la montée d'une acidité dans sa gorge.

- J'ai confiance en toi ! Et tu es mon ami ! Rien au monde ne changera ça ! Tu entends, Zero ? RIEN !

Elle serra les dents et laissa son front retomber contre le bois de la porte. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Elle voulait l'aider. Il devait se sentir si désemparé. Elle voulait le voir…

Elle attendit de douloureuses minutes dans l'espoir d'entendre le verrou glisser ou mieux, un mot. Elle n'eut jamais de réponse. De l'autre côté, c'était le silence le plus absolu. Elle aurait pu craindre que Zero avait fait une bêtise mais ce n'était pas la peine : elle sentait sa présence de l'autre côté du panneau de bois. Elle ferma les yeux. Il était même juste derrière. Elle était tout près de lui.

- Non… Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fait cela… dit-elle à voix basse en apposant la paume contre la porte. Je vais t'innocenter. Je trouverai le vrai responsable… et on reprendra comme avant, d'accord ? Je te parlerai et tu m'ignoreras. Avec une pique bien sentie en prime, si tu veux.

Elle eut un faible sourire qu'elle aurait voulu lui envoyer, lui murmura un bref « Désolée » puis s'en retourna.

La main de Zero se referma en poing sur la porte, le cœur serré. Cette fille était une idiote. Il ne l'avait pas ignorée. Il avait bien entendu chacune de ses paroles emplies de compassion et d'envie de le sauver de sa noirceur. Cette douceur et cette abnégation doublée de cette confiance aveugle, il les désirait toujours. Il les désirait plus que jamais maintenant qu'il était au fond du gouffre.

Zero se détourna et retourna s'asseoir dans un coin de sa chambre. La pièce était sombre, il avait tiré les rideaux pour pouvoir penser en paix. Dans l'état d'esprit où il était, il se sentait mieux dans le noir. Ce détail le mettait hors de lui.

Il était prêt à lui ouvrir et à recueillir toute cette aménité sincère qu'elle lui offrait. Il le voulait vraiment. Mais il se l'était interdit. Il n'y avait plus le droit maintenant qu'il était devenu un monstre à part entière. Un être comme lui ne méritait même pas qu'une personne comme Yûki daigne poser les yeux sur lui, mieux, veuille l'aider.

Il ne fallait pas. Même si, quelque part au fond de lui, il avait envie de saisir cette main salvatrice qu'on lui tendait et qu'il repoussait toujours ou ignorait. Etait-il égoïste de vouloir cela alors qu'il n'y avait pas le droit ? Etait-ce un péché de la vouloir aussi fort ?

Il ferma les yeux. Oui. Il était pécheur. Parce que cette jolie poupée de porcelaine fragile n'avait pas à être exposée à la brutalité de ses mains ou il la casserait. Savoir qu'elle était là lui suffisait. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Loin de se douter de l'état d'esprit de son ami, Yûki avait repris du poil de la bête. Elle était bien décidée à se donner à fond pour disculper Zero du crime dont on le soupçonnait. Aussi s'était-elle rendue à la bibliothèque de l'école pour espérer trouver des informations susceptibles de l'aider dans ses recherches. Un vampire qui aspirait les entrailles de ses victimes et qui avait les yeux jaunes ne passait pas inaperçu, enfin ! Elle devrait bien trouver quelque chose sur le sujet.

La bibliothèque était une salle d'une taille hallucinante toute en longueur. Les quatre murs se dressaient de hautes bibliothèques dont les derniers étages n'étaient accessibles que par une ascension sur une échelle roulante. Le centre formait ainsi le coin d'étude et de lecture. Il y avait d'un côté les fauteuils confortables en velours rouge rebondi pour ceux qui voulaient lire avec tranquillité et de l'autre, une dizaine de rangées de longues tables pour l'étudiant qui avait des devoirs à faire.

Une vingtaine d'élèves étaient présents, la majorité en train de travailler aux tables à la lumière d'une lampe de bureau à l'ancienne. Ca sentait l'encre et on entendait le bruissement rapide des plumes qui couraient le long des feuilles de papier.

Yûki se glissa entre les tablées silencieuses et se mit en quête du rayonnage « _Démonologie_ ». L'Académie Cross était ancienne, sa bibliothèque avait par conséquent un très large éventail de sections, même sur l'ésotérisme et le fantastique. Une fois qu'elle le trouva, elle jeta un coup d'œil discret aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne faisait attention à elle et s'empara d'un petit livre à la couverture de cuir usé sobrement intitulé « _Vampires _».

Son ouvrage en main, elle alla prendre place dans un fauteuil encore inoccupé et se plongea dans une lecture studieuse.

- Nooooon…

Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Son premier livre ainsi que tous les autres qu'elle avait ouverts les uns après les autres ne lui fournirent pas la réponse à ses questions. Aucun d'eux ne parlait d'un vampire qui rendait ses victimes exsangues de la moindre masse corporelle et de la moindre chaleur.

A tout hasard, elle avait aussi cherché des détails sur une race de vampire aux yeux dorés, sans succès non plus. En plus, maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, elle commençait à douter de la véracité des propos écrits dans ces livres. Pour eux, les vampires étaient encore au stade de créatures qui se transformaient en poussière au contact des rayons du soleil…

- En même temps, on ne va pas laisser des livres parlant de vampires alors qu'il y en a qui vivent près de nous, soupira Yûki avec dépit en reposant le dernier exemplaire sur son étagère.

Elle était dans une impasse. Pas moyen de savoir à quoi elle aurait à faire. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule alternative : l'affrontement direct. Et seule.

* * *

Mon pauvre Zero… ç-ç Ne t'en fais pas, tes fangirls sont toutes là pour toi ! XD Enfin… Dites-vous que je ferai encore pire.

Prochain chapitre : l'enquête avance…


	7. Sous une lune glacée

Hello minna !

Je regardais l'avant dernier ep de Vampire Knight lorsque que je me rendis compte que je vous avais oubliées. Désolée ! XD

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Soma Kibi** : Ben je vais pas le dire, quand même ! XD Chez moi, toutes les révélations se font à la fin, ça force les lecteurs à rester. Mdr ! Kiss et merci !

**Ykyrya** : Lol tu as de drôle de fantasmes. XD Quoique, nous sommes toutes ici pour fantasmer sur des vampires, je ne dirai rien… Kiss !

**Sesshy's wife** : Justement, je veux qu'il perde du terrain. T.T Yûki est à Zero d'abord. Pour le mystérieux attaquant, tout est possible. Ne restez pas cantonnées à des trucs simples. Je n'aime pas le simple. XD Merci pour tes corrections, je m'en suis occupée. Kiss et merci !

**Mel** : Oh, c'est dommage. Amuse-toi bien quand même ! Et merci pour mon appendice, lol. On a retiré les fils avant-hier et ma cicatrice est immonde… Bouuuh… Je pourrai pas aller à la plage cet été. ç-ç Kiss et merci !

* * *

Avant de vous laisser lire la suite, je m'adresse à celles (et ceux, on sait jamais) qui iront à la JE. Pour ma part, grâce à mon appendicite, je pourrai y aller les 4 jours. Si ça en intéresse pour une éventuelle rencontre, faites-moi signe. Ca pourra être fun. XD

Voiloo ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**VII : Sous une lune glacée**_

Le dimanche s'écoula dans la normalité la plus absolue. C'était au moment où Yûki se sentait le plus prête et décidée à en finir avec celui qu'elle avait appelé « Le vampire suceur d'âme » que celui-ci s'était fait discret. En gros, pas d'autre agression que ce fût du côté humain ou du côté vampire. Bien entendu, c'était une très bonne chose mais la gardienne de l'Académie Cross ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir très frustrée par ce calme plat.

Elle avait mis cet armistice – très certainement provisoire- sur le compte des trois attaques en très peu de temps. Ce vampire devait déjà avoir de quoi faire avec ce qu'il avait pris. Toutefois, s'il s'agissait d'un Level E comme elle le redoutait, cette interruption d'assauts sanglants ne signifiait rien. Quand sa faim redeviendrait sa priorité ultime, la créature reviendrait certainement faire son marché dans la cour de l'école.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'attaquer à des élèves dans une institution scolaire ? Il y avait du monde, on pouvait être facilement repéré. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Yûki s'aperçut qu'elle venait de négliger ce détail fondamental qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : le vampire était dans l'académie, terré quelque part. Elle pouvait écarter les élèves de la Night Class tout de suite. Elle avait bien vu que son agresseur était une fille et Kaname lui avait assuré qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une de ses suivantes. Dans ce cas, le vampire devait se cacher bien à l'abri dans l'attente de frapper à nouveau.

Zero n'avait pas quitté sa chambre de toute la journée. Yûki avait eu beau parler, menacer, supplier et camper devant sa porte, jamais le jeune homme ne daigna lui répondre ou lui ouvrir. Elle devinait bien qu'il faisait cela parce qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Yori en plus de vouloir protéger le reste des élèves. C'était stupide. Elle était convaincue de son innocence et ne demandait qu'à l'inviter à la suivre dans son enquête. Alors, comme elle ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide directement, elle s'occupait de lui par des petites attentions bien à elle. Elle lui montait des repas qu'elle laissait sur le pas de la porte et qu'elle retrouvait terminés une demie heure plus tard. Cela la rassurait de voir qu'il mangeait un peu, ça lui prouvait que Zero était encore avec elle. D'autres fois, elle s'asseyait contre sa porte et lui parlait de tout et de rien comme s'il était à ses côtés. Elle voulait qu'il sente que pour elle, rien ne changeait.

L'état des victimes ne s'était pas amélioré sans s'aggraver non plus. Jun Fukuyama et Yori demeuraient dans un étrange coma profond marqué par leurs fonctions vitales qui tournaient encore plus lentement qu'un ralenti. Selon l'infirmière, ils étaient encore vivants, mais tout juste. On prétexta pour Jun qu'il faisait une terrible réaction allergique à quelque chose qu'il aurait mangé et Yori était officiellement atteinte d'une maladie contagieuse. Ces mensonges faisaient suffisamment peur pour dissuader des élèves de venir leur rendre visite.

En ce lundi, Yûki était au chevet de sa meilleure amie. Elle espérait sans relâche une amélioration, aussi infime fût-elle, mais la main de la jeune fille pâle ne se réchauffait pas et restait immobile entre les doigts de notre amie.

Le soleil s'élevait doucement dans le ciel, les cours ne tarderaient plus à débuter. Avant cela, Yûki voulait dire bonjour à Yori et profiter un peu du calme qui régnait dans l'infirmerie. La lumière du jour que filtraient les rideaux opaques laissait baigner une lueur pastel apaisante dans ce lieu. Cette atmosphère paisible permettait à la jeune fille de reposer un peu son esprit fatigué.

- Tiens bon, Yori… sourit-elle avec espoir. Ca ira…

C'était terrible de voir une adolescente ainsi amaigrie comme une petite vieille. Sa peau plissait tant elle était diminuée, ses yeux s'étaient creusés et…

- Hu ?

Un détail interpella la chargée de discipline qui se leva de sa chaise pour se pencher un peu vers l'alitée. C'était étrange. Les lèvres de Yori avaient bleui dans une teinte gris de lin qui contrastait de façon presque outrageuse par rapport à la blancheur laiteuse du corps. Elles n'étaient pourtant pas ainsi quand elle était venue lui rendre visite la dernière fois.

Yûki effleura du bout des doigts la bouche de son amie et recula immédiatement sa main en poussant une exclamation surprise. Elle aurait touché un glaçon que l'effet aurait été le même. Elle passa ensuite son index sur la marque des crocs qui commençait à cicatriser. Cette partie de son cou était gelée aussi.

- Ses lèvres et son cou sont plus froids que le reste de son corps … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ?

Elle fit le tour du lit et tira le rideau qui entourait le lit de Jun. Les lèvres de garçon avaient également bleui et après vérification, elles étaient aussi gelées. C'était un indice.

Une sonnerie résonna dans le lointain et lui fit relever la tête. Les cours allaient commencer, elle devait y aller. Yûki dit au revoir à Yori et à Jun puis se glissa sans un bruit dans le couloir.

Rester attentive aux cours fut un véritable parcours du combattant pour la chargée de discipline qui était obnubilée par cette bizarrerie de lèvres froides et de cou gelé. Qu'est-ce qui faisait que les lèvres subissaient un tel changement ? Etait-ce là un signal pour faire comprendre que les victimes n'en auraient plus pour très longtemps ? La panique monta en elle.

- Pas question ! s'exclama-t-elle avec vivacité.

Le professeur se détourna de son tableau et haussa un sourcil dubitatif à l'adresse de son élève qui s'était tout à coup redressée de son bureau.

- Vous avez raison, Cross. Il n'est pas question que je vous laisse perturber mon cours sans vous coller ce soir, approuva-t-il avec nonchalance.

- Hééé ? Oh non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! supplia la jeune fille, morte de honte. Je dois faire mon travail de chargée de discipline, d'autant plus que…

Elle regarda tristement la rangée de bancs derrière elle.

- … Zero n'est pas là, acheva-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Exécution.

L'infortunée punie gonfla les joues, affligée par cette injustice. On voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas en tête les problèmes qu'elle avait elle.

Le soir, au moment où les élèves rassemblaient leurs affaires avant de quitter définitivement la classe, Yûki se para de ses fonctions de chargée de discipline et leur ordonna qu'ils devaient rentrer directement dans leurs quartiers avec interdiction d'en sortir de la nuit. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour s'assurer que le transfert de la Night Class se ferait sans encombre. Or, cette décision arbitraire ne plut pas du tout aux groupies qui hurlèrent au scandale :

- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas nous empêcher de les voir ! s'exclama une fille aux boucles rousses.

- Tu veux te les accaparer pour toi seule, hein ? Le privilège du titre ? surenchérit une autre.

- Obéissez ! cria Yûki d'un air féroce. En cette saison, il… i-il flotte dans l'air des spores hautement allergènes qui, s'ils sont inhalés trop longtemps, vont vous faire gonfler le visage comme une pastèque !

Et là, c'est le drame :

- Kyaaaaah ! Je ne veux pas qu'Idol-sama me voie comme ça !

- Moi non plus !

- Hiiiiiiiiii ! Kuran-sama, pardonnez-nous de vous négliger ce soir !

Ce fut donc avec une déferlante de fan-girls affolées à l'idée de paraître laides aux beaux yeux ténébreux de leurs idoles vampiriques que la salle se vida dans un courant d'air violent. Whoua. Radical.

Yûki attrapa un petit carnet et un stylo.

- « _Menacer la beauté_ »… Très bon, ça…

¤ - ¤ - ¤

- Oh… ?

- Ca change.

- Enfin, la paix…

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!

Ichijô, Shiki, Kain avaient cligné des yeux de stupéfaction face à la cour déserte de l'académie tandis qu'Aidô s'était effondré en pleurs bruyants et humides.

- Où sont-elles ? Et mes acclamations ? criailla-t-il en regardant partout autour de lui. Ohé, les filles ! Votre idole est dans la place ! Allez, quoi !

Il fallait dire qu'un transfert du Pavillon de la Lune jusqu'à l'école sans cris et sans excitation était quelque chose d'inédit pour les séduisants élèves nocturnes de l'Académie Cross. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, juste les pétales d'un cerisier en fleur tout proche qui couvraient leur chemin par une douce brise.

- Cross et Kiryû ne sont pas là, nota Rima avec un bref coup d'œil circulaire. Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Le président Kuran se poserait des questions s'il était venu, dit Kain en se mettant en route. Mais comme il veille sur Ruka…

- Si nous y allions ? proposa Teruki, ses livres sous le bras.

Ichijô hocha la tête avec un sourire et prit la tête du petit groupe en direction des portes de l'établissement.

Restée dans une salle inoccupée pour faire ses devoirs supplémentaires, Yûki releva la tête de sa dissertation d'Histoire vers les hautes fenêtres. Le soir était tombé, les élèves de la Night Class ne tarderaient pas. Tant mieux. Elle aurait une question à poser à Kaname.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Kaname… Vu la façon dont elle l'avait quitté le samedi, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir lui parler. Il devait lui en vouloir, elle s'était montrée tellement odieuse et brutale. Elle regrettait son attitude.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit.

- On fait des heures supplémentaires ?

La jeune fille fit volte-face vers l'entrée. Teruki s'avançait d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans ses poches. Yûki se leva d'un bond, sur ses gardes. Le vampire s'étonna de son attitude et eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Ola, du calme, je n'ai rien fait…

- Pas encore, corrigea l'humaine en lui faisant face.

Il eut un sourire en coin amusé.

- On ne t'a pas vue ni Kiryû tout à l'heure, énonça-t-il avec légèreté en remontant l'allée. Il est malade ? Ou… terrassé par le remord ?

- Toi !!

Le sang de Yûki ne fit qu'un tour et elle leva la main pour gifler Teruki mais c'était sans compter sur sa rapidité. Il lui arrêta la main et entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens avant de les serrer avec force.

- Nous savons qu'une humaine a été agressée. Et mordue. Après association d'idées…

La jeune fille voulut répliquer mais la douleur qui écrasait sa main bloquait ses idées. Teruki se délectait de cette situation de domination. Cette fille était vraiment particulière, c'était sans doute pour cela que ça ne lui faisait rien de prendre énormément de risques. Il prit l'autre poignet de Yûki pour l'immobiliser et plongea son regard œil-de-tigre dans celui acajou de sa captive.

- Je viens pour la collecte de ta dette, Yûki, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers son cou.

Une ignoble sensation de froid caressa la nuque de la gardienne qui tentait de se débattre de toutes des forces. Elle ferma les yeux, tétanisée. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger ! De l'aide ! Quelqu'un !

- Si tu la mords, laisse-m'en.

Les lèvres à quelques centimètres du cou de Yûki, Teruki s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule, imité de sa prisonnière. C'était Aidô qui s'était adossé contre le chambranle de la porte et contemplait le spectacle du coin de l'œil. Il planta son regard aqua aura dans celui de son homologue avec une telle intensité que la température ambiante chuta d'un seul coup.

- Ou alors prépare-toi à subir le courroux de Maître Kaname, prévint-il avec gravité.

Teruki eut un sourire de bon perdant et se pencha vers l'oreille de Yûki.

- Ce que tu ne me fais pas faire, toi, lui chuchota-t-il. Mais le jeu en devient plus intéressant. Tu vaux le coup que je prenne des détours.

Puis il la relâcha et tourna les talons en direction de la sortie avec autant de détachement que lorsqu'il était entré. Les deux vampires se dévisagèrent le temps d'un croisement puis les pas de Teruki s'évanouirent dans le couloir.

- Il est sorti, parfait ! C'est moi qui vais te donner une leçon, Yûki ! C'est toi qui as viré toutes les filles ce soir ? s'offusqua Aidô en la pointant de l'index, outré.

- Aidô… grinça Yûki, une goutte de sueur froide sur la tempe. Tu les verras quand Zero reviendra m'aider.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux de surprise et sourit d'un air mauvais.

- Kiryû qui manque une occasion de se frotter à des vampires, ça doit être grave, déduisit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux jaune impérial.

Yûki fronça les sourcils et lui rétorqua que ça ne le regardait pas. Zero reviendrait très vite, ce n'était qu'une baisse de régime passagère. Aidô haussa les épaules en signe de désinvolture et s'amusa à faire geler le tampon du tableau qu'il venait de saisir pour jongler avec. Cette action fit tilter la jeune fille. La glace… Le froid…

- Aidô…

- Hmm ?

- Avec ton pouvoir, tu es capable de rendre tes lèvres froides ?

Gros silence bancal dans la salle de classe. Le vampire fit glisser des yeux hésitants sur son interlocutrice qui venait seulement de s'apercevoir de l'étrangeté de sa question. Elle voulut se corriger, mais trop tard, le jeune homme était déjà devant elle, les bras appuyés sur son bureau de part et d'autre de Yûki.

- On teste ensemble ? l'aguicha-t-il avec une voix profonde.

_- Vade retro_, trancha Yûki en lui plantant son stylo dans la main.

Avec une veine de rancune vengeresse qui battait à son front, Aidô expliqua entre deux suçotements de sang de sa main meurtrie qu'il ne pouvait pas baisser la température de son corps ; il gelait ce qu'il touchait ou les objets environnants, point barre. Il ajouta même avec une certaine fierté mutine qu'une morsure, en dépit du caractère bestial qu'on pouvait lui prêter, restait un contact privilégié de chair à chair. La chaleur d'un cou qui frissonnait sous les lèvres était une sensation indescriptible que lui ne raterait pour rien au monde.

En entendant ce discours digne d'un roman un peu osé, la gardienne chassa vite l'hypothèse qui était née tout à coup dans son esprit. Aidô n'y était pour rien. Il était vrai que derrière son visage jovial et un peu gamin résidait un vampire froid et cruel qui lui en avait déjà fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, mais ce n'était pas lui le coupable.

- En parlant de froid, Maître Kaname a remarqué que le cou de Ruka était glacé là où elle a été mordue, se souvint le jeune homme d'un air pensif. C'est bizarre.

- Quoi ? Et ses lèvres sont-elles devenues bleues ? intervint aussitôt Yûki, très intéressée.

- Hein ? Non. Pas que je sache. Tu poses des questions surprenantes ce soir…

Les pièces commençaient à s'imbriquer les unes dans les autres. Là où il y avait morsure, il y avait froid. Là où il y avait aspiration d'entrailles, il y avait lèvres bleues. Ca ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : l'auteur de ces atrocités avait affaibli ses victimes en les embrassant ! Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible !

- Merci, Aidô !

Yûki rangea ses affaires à la vitesse de l'éclair et quitta la classe au pas de course. Elle avait eu la réponse à sa question, elle avait de quoi innocenter Zero ! Son cœur débordait de joie. Ses efforts avaient payé. Elle aurait dû y songer avant. Dans combien d'histoires absorbait-on l'âme par la bouche ? Il était question d'un vampire particulier qui buvait du sang, se repaissait de la force vitale de ses victimes et qui en prime, devait avoir les lèvres glacées. Parce que leur contact sur les lèvres ou le cou des proies était prolongé pendant le processus, il paraissait donc logique qu'il y eût des restes sur la peau !

Loin de se soucier de l'heure avancée de la nuit, la jeune fille se rua jusqu'à la chambre de Zero et se mit à tambouriner la porte avec énergie.

- Zero ! Je commence à comprendre ce qui se passe ! Je sais que ce n'est pas toi ! J'ai des preuves ! Ouvre-moi ! Zerooo !

De l'autre côté de la porte, Zero s'était redressé de son lit et n'écoutait que d'une demi oreille les appels retentissants de son amie. Quand allait-elle comprendre à la fin ? Les preuves étaient contre lui. Il avait le sang de Sayori sur lui quand il avait retrouvé ses esprits. S'il reperdait le contrôle au point de ne plus en avoir aucun souvenir comme cela venait d'être le cas, il ferait un carnage.

Yûki commençait à perdre patience. Cette tête de mule, alors ! Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis le sourire du diable assombrit son visage. Ca marcherait à tous les coups. Désolée, Zero.

- Zero, je te préviens que si tu n'ouvres… HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Son sang s'arrêta de couler dans ses veines.

- Yûki ?!

_- Catch you_ !

La jeune fille n'eut qu'à cueillir son ami qui venait d'ouvrir la porte à la volée en lui attrapant la main avec un grand sourire de la victoire. Pris au dépourvu, Zero baissa ses yeux hagards sur Yûki et comprit que la frayeur qu'elle venait de lui faire n'était qu'un subterfuge pour le forcer à sortir. L'impression d'être le dindon de la farce n'avait pas du tout bon goût.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et chargea Yûki d'une œillade noire.

- Idiote ! s'emporta-t-il. Ne refais… !

Il se tut soudainement. Elle avait tendu la main vers son visage et le bout de ses doigts fins étaient à présent en train de caresser sa lèvre inférieure dans un frôlement léger qui le paralysait tout entier. Il resserra malgré lui ses doigts autour de ceux qui retenaient sa main. La peau de Yûki dégageait une chaleur qui le changeait du froid qui avait imprégné les murs de sa chambre. Ce contact pourtant timide lui donna l'extraordinaire impression de se sentir vivant. Il le força aussi à admettre que la douceur de Yûki lui avait manqué.

La jeune fille finit par baisser son bras le long de son corps et offrit à Zero un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret.

- Tes lèvres sont chaudes.

Cette réplique fut si inattendue pour lui qu'il ne sut quoi lui répondre. A moins que ce ne fût parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas répondre.

Yûki comprit que son partenaire ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir et rit un peu.

- Désolée. Je peux entrer ?

Zero s'effaça du chemin après un court instant et la laissa passer. Le premier réflexe de Yûki fut d'allumer une lampe. Elle voulait ramener son ami dans la lumière, il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira ce dernier avec désintérêt en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Te faire part de l'avancée de l'enquête. Figure-toi que…

Elle lui rapporta sa découverte sur les lèvres bleues et le cou glacé des victimes appuyée par sa conversation avec Aidô et lui expliqua les conclusions qu'elle en avait tirées. Zero l'écouta sans ciller. Il n'en laissa rien paraître mais voir Yûki se démener autant pour lui le touchait droit au cœur. Elle en faisait trop pour lui.

- Et parce que mes lèvres ne sont pas de gel, ça veut dire que je suis innocent ? marmonna-t-il d'un air lugubre.

- Oui ! Tu as bu mon sang récemment, Zero, et je n'ai pas senti que tes lèvres étaient froides ! Cela aurait pu être un signe de dégénérescence de ta mutation, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas…

Il ne répondit pas et garda son air sombre. Yûki lui prit les épaules et lui sourit d'un air engageant.

- Allez. Ca tient debout. Allons voir le directeur et…

- Yûki.

Ses yeux améthyste diluée la mirent à quia.

- J'avais le sang de Wakaba dans ma bouche.

* * *

Mais Zeroooo… Arrête de la repousser tout le temps… T.T Môôôô.

Ca avance tout doucement, mais ça avance. Vous restez, hein ?

Prochain chap : dernier sous-sol : l'Enfer. Bye, Zero…


	8. Unforgivable blind sin

Le dernier ep de la saison 1 de VK vient de sortir, prions toutes ensemble pour que les dessinateurs actuels meurent brûlés au bûcher de l'immondice de leurs chara design d'ici là et qu'une nouvelle équipe fasse mieux. Amen…

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Soma Kibi** : Tu as raison, avec moi, ce n'est jamais simple. XD Et tu as bien raison de te méfier de Teruki. Kiss et merci !

**Mel** : Tu le sauras dans quelques paragraphes. Rassure-toi, j'évite de tuer les persos repris dans mes fics. Seuls mes persos créés meurent en général. XD Kiss et merci !

**Miss Mary Rose** : Un Zero qui ne serait pas têtu comme ça, ça ne serait pas Zero ! Mdr ! Kiss et merci !

**Sesshy's wife** : Ben son aimant, c'est son sang. XD La pauvre, elle a pas de chance quand même. J'avais envie de faire venir Aidô, c'est mon vampire préféré du lot. Hi hi. Pour le « sang dans ma bouche » c'était effectivement pour appuyer les propos de Zero. Moi et ma folie des figures de style… lol. En tout cas, je serai aussi contente de te rencontrer, voir le paragraphe juste en dessous. Kiss et merci !

On passe au chapitre le plus important à mes yeux car c'est celui où j'ai mis le plus de tripes. J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

_**Message pour ceux qui iront à la Japan Expo. J'ai enfin les détails qui me permettront de vous renseigner. XD C'est très simple : **_

_**Dans la file préventes (et plus tard sur le salon), il suffit de chercher un grand panneau marqué « Mangas Info » qui appartient à un ami avec qui je vais à la convention et cherchez ensuite la gothic lolita qui y aura en dessous pour le jeudi et vendredi, ça sera moi XD On sera près du stand Kana vers les 10h30 à partir du vendredi jusqu'à midi si mes souvenirs sont bons.  
Après, je me cosplayise avec une amie mais on n'a pas encore décidé si c'était le samedi ou le dimanche. Dans les deux cas, je serai en Akiko Fujiwara de « Shônen Onmyôji » (trouvez une très longue perruque brune et un espèce de peignoir en satin violet). Et enfin, un autre jour (samedi ou dimanche toujours), je serai en yukata rose avec un obi argenté. Voilou, tout est dit. XD**_

_**A demain peut-être !**_

* * *

_**VIII. Unforgivable blind sin**_

Ses yeux améthyste diluée la mirent à quia.

- J'avais le sang de Wakaba dans ma bouche.

Il s'attendait à voir son expression résolue se décomposer d'horreur et qu'elle le repousse brutalement. Elle n'en fit rien. Il ne sentit que ses mains serrer un peu plus ses épaules et un éclair de stupéfaction zébrer son regard. Il prit ses poignets pour la forcer à rompre son contact avec lui.

- J'ai un blanc dans la tête, Yûki. Je ne me souviens de rien. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'étais dans le parc, couvert du sang de ton amie.

Elle ne disait rien, perdue dans ses yeux clairs.

- Ca ne peut être que moi. Je me suis trop longtemps contenu et ma limite a été dépassée. Je…

- Arrête, Zero.

Elle n'avait pas haussé le ton, elle ne l'avait pas supplié. Elle avait dit cela comme elle aurait demandé à un ami d'arrêter de la taquiner. Il cligna des yeux de surprise, sans comprendre.

Yûki secoua la tête et soupira de la même manière qu'une mère le faisait quand son enfant avait fait une bêtise sans gravité.

- Qu'essayes-tu de faire, là ? De me dégoûter de ta personne ? De me pousser à te traiter de monstre ? Depuis combien de temps on se connaît, tous les deux ? Quatre ans ? Non, parce que là, j'ai un doute.

Elle ajouta à son sourire sa main dans les cheveux argile de son compagnon. Ce geste… C'était le même que lorsque Kaien Cross l'avait recueilli et qu'elle passait la nuit à lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Elle avait béni ses songes noirs comme elle était en train de le bénir lui, en dépit de son crime. Il n'en revenait pas.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Zero Kiryû, affirma-t-elle avec assurance. Tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu veux, je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire.

Elle lui tira gentiment la langue avec espièglerie.

- Hé hé ! En plus, tu me dois une journée de travail de chargé de discipline, espèce de lâcheur.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprendrait jamais. Pourquoi cette fille ne l'abandonnait-elle pas ? Pourquoi vouloir si désespérément le tirer de la mer de ténèbres dans laquelle il se noyait depuis plus de quatre longues années ? Peut-être que dans son malheur, quelqu'un s'était penché sur son étoile à la lueur vacillante et l'avait poussée à rencontrer cette autre étoile esseulée depuis cette terrible nuit d'hiver glacial. Cette étoile avait ses blessures et ses craquelures. Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait cessé de briller et de le réchauffer de ses rayons.

C'était elle, son étoile. C'était elle son guide dans la nuit pour qu'il ne se perde pas. Il ne devait plus la laisser partir. Elle ne devait plus s'en aller loin de lui. Jamais. Ou il mourrait.

Zero laissa donc tout naturellement sa main se diriger vers la jeune fille en face de lui. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas un mirage et qu'elle n'allait pas s'évanouir soudainement.

Alors qu'il venait d'effleurer ses cheveux de soie couleur café, il sentit un tressaillement dans tout son corps.

_Pas tout de suite…_

Il referma aussitôt sa main en un poing étroit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Yûki pencha la tête de côté avec incrédulité.

- Ca ne va pas ?

Le jeune homme s'écarta et lui tourna le dos.

- Je suis fatigué. Tu dois l'être aussi, va te coucher.

- D'accord, je te laisse. Bonne nuit.

Son amie se leva et retourna à la porte. Avant de sortir, elle eut une dernière question pour lui :

- Tu reviens, demain ?

Silence.

- Oui.

Il sentit son sourire soulagé lui caresser la nuque puis entendit la porte se refermer tout doucement. Avait-il bien fait d'accepter alors qu'en cet instant, ses canines de vampire saillaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes ?

_Tu la veux tellement fort…_

Zero dormit encore très mal cette nuit-là. Cette sensation qui l'habitait depuis qu'il avait failli toucher Yûki ne le quittait pas. Oui, « l'habitait ». C'était le terme le plus approprié à ce qu'il vivait. Ce n'était pas facile à décrire. Il avait senti sa main se contracter d'elle-même comme si quelqu'un était dans son corps et avait pris possession de ses doigts.

Il était nerveux, fébrile. Epié, surtout. Une paire d'yeux invisibles et froids le veillait dans l'obscurité. Il en était certain. C'était ces mêmes yeux qui s'étaient posés dans le cou de Yûki et avaient réveillé une envie malsaine.

Les doigts du jeune homme se resserrèrent autour de son brassard de chargé de discipline qu'il venait de prendre. Etait-il en train de perdre de nouveau l'esprit ? Etait-il devenu le pantin de son autre « moi » vampire qui était en train de tirer les fils invisibles le reliant à sa croix de bois ?

On toqua trois petits coups.

- Debout, l'ermite ! clama la voix tonique de Yûki. Je t'attends pour un énorme petit-déjeuner, tu n'as presque rien mangé dernièrement.

Il baissa les yeux sur son insigne. Jamais de la vie. Il devait se battre. Quelqu'un comptait sur lui. Une personne plus précieuse à ses yeux que sa propre vie. Il ne se laisserait plus dominer car il devait la protéger. Même de lui.

Décidé à oublier cette pseudo présence dans sa tête ou son corps, Zero enfila son brassard par-dessus la manche de son uniforme, noua rapidement sa cravate rouge et sortit.

Les deux gardiens prirent leur petit-déjeuner avec le directeur comme ils le faisaient bien souvent. Ce dernier était heureux de revoir Zero reprendre du service. Il avait d'ailleurs cherché à le lui montrer par un gros « câlin de bon retour » qui s'était soldé par un pied dans la joue du pauvre homme. L'adolescence, quel âge cruel.

Une belle marque de chaussure imprimée sur son profil gauche, Kaien leva la tête de sa tasse de café.

- Tu sais, Zero, je pense aussi que tu n'es pas l'agresseur de Sayori Wakaba.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Yûki qui se tourna vivement vers son camarade.

- Tu vois ? Monsieur le d… _Papa_, rectifia-t-elle en voyant le visage déconfit de son tuteur. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- Eh bien, à ce que je sache, les vampires que nous connaissons le mieux se contentent de sang. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'a jamais laissé un humain dans un état aussi grave que celui de Fukuyama et Wakaba. Tu es peut-être un vampire par mutation, Zero, mais tu n'es pas capable de faire cela, j'en suis convaincu.

Le concerné se sentait soulagé quelque part de savoir que le directeur le pensait innocent. Malgré tous les reproches qu'il pouvait lui faire, cet homme l'avait sauvé.

- Donc, quelqu'un essayerait de me faire porter le chapeau ? Pour quelle raison ?

- Je l'ignore, mais il faut vite le démasquer. Ca devient urgent.

Puis, l'homme alla farfouiller dans le tiroir d'une commode et en sortit une petite clé noire ouvragée qu'il fit tomber dans la paume de son fils de cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La clé de ta chambre au Pavillon de la Lune, au cas où ce serait effectivement toi qui…

Craaaac. La belle image d'homme compréhensif se déchira. Les iris améthyste de Zero virèrent au noir ténèbres puis il entreprit avec un soin d'horloger d'enfoncer la clé dans le gosier du directeur pour voir si elle était assez petite pour passer dans son larynx sans se coincer. Dieu que c'était jouissif de s'adonner à un moment de cruauté monstrueuse sans avoir à culpabiliser après ! Dommage que Yûki eût à l'arrêter quelques secondes après – elle avait quand même attendu un peu parce qu'elle trouvait que le directeur méritait son sort. C'était d'un mesquin.

- Kof ! Kof ! En tout cas… Heurk ! Tu dois croire… Kof ! en toi, Zero. Kof! s'étranglait Kaien tandis que les deux adolescents s'en allaient pour leurs cours. Je te sens fragile.

Le jeune homme eut un faible sursaut. Son père adoptif avait-il aussi remarqué qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude ?

_Fragile… ou impatient… ?_

Il ferma les paupières et se massa les sinus. Voilà qu'il se sentait encore étourdi comme s'il avait un voile devant les yeux.

- Vite Zero, on va être en retard, le pressa Yûki en le tirant par la manche.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car deux secondes plus tard, il se retrouva dans le couloir en direction des salles de classe en suivant sa partenaire à quelques pas de distance.

Quel étrange tableau. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Yûki le traînait parce qu'il était trop lent, il venait de se brouiller une nouvelle fois avec le directeur parce qu'il avait eu un mot malheureux, le soleil du printemps poursuivait son office dans une toile bleue sans nuage et les élèves de la Day Class parlaient inlassablement de ceux de la Night Class avec au sujet du jour, l'absence de Ruka Soein. Le monde ne s'était guère ébranlé pendant sa courte absence dans les méandres de sa conscience…

La matinée lui parut trop longue à son goût. Il avait la tête ailleurs, il réfléchissait. Cette présence ne le quittait pas. Elle était si sournoise qu'il ne savait où la chercher. Il se surprit ainsi à regarder de temps à autre derrière son épaule ou à côté de lui. Rien.

Il passa sa main sur sa figure en inspirant profondément. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il était ridicule.

- Kiryû, vous vous sentez bien ?

La voix du professeur le ramena à la réalité. Zero balaya les dizaines de visages qui s'étaient braqués sur lui dans un bruit de tissu froissé parfaitement synchrone. Yûki semblait inquiète.

- Ca va, répondit-il. Une simple fatigue.

- Vous avez une mine épouvantable, Cross, accompagnez-le à l'infirmerie.

- Tout de suite.

Avant de pouvoir décliner la proposition, le jeune homme vit que son amie venait déjà de se lever pour descendre les marches de l'amphithéâtre. Il soupira et finit par se lever à son tour pour la rejoindre.

- Pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, un peu d'eau pour me rafraîchir me suffira, dit-il à Yûki dès qu'ils furent sortis.

La jeune fille opina du chef puis l'accompagna jusque dans la salle de bain du directeur en le surveillant du coin de l'œil. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Il était un peu pâle et paraissait fatigué. A y penser, elle trouvait qu'il n'était pas trop dans son assiette depuis la veille au soir quand elle l'avait laissé.

Zero fit couler un peu d'eau dans le lavabo et en recueillit dans ses paumes qu'il plaqua ensuite contre ses joues. L'eau fraîche lui donna un petit coup de fouet qui lui fit du bien. Hélas, cela ne devait pas se voir suffisamment car la jeune fille qui se tenait silencieusement derrière lui n'était pas convaincue.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Je te dis que oui.

Il l'analysa dans le reflet du miroir et remarqua un petit détail.

- Tu as mal noué ta cravate, ça fait négligé.

- Oh ? C'est vrai… remarqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur elle. J'étais un peu pressée ce matin.

Zero se retourna et vint dénouer la cravate de Yûki pour en refaire le nœud. Alors qu'il s'occupait de faire glisser le bandeau de tissu rouge autour du col afin d'ajuster la bonne longueur, le regard du garçon tomba au niveau de la gorge de son amie. Sa chemise blanche laissait entrevoir la naissance de son épaule, une peau dessinée dans une courbe parfaite.

Malgré lui, ses mains serrèrent les deux extrémités de la cravate et les tirèrent un peu, forçant Yûki à se rapprocher de lui.

- Z… Zero… ?

Il ne répondit pas. Qu'était-ce ? Son corps résonnait tout entier à cette vision du cou de la jeune fille. Il était comme lors de ses crises vampiriques, la fièvre et les palpitations en moins. Quelque chose régulait son cœur et ses gestes avec une lenteur mesurée qui l'horrifiait.

Son visage se penchait de plus en plus vers l'objet de son désir avec tout autant de patience. Qui tirait donc les ficelles pour qu'il se sentît si serein avec ce qui allait se produire dans quelques secondes ?!

_Ce serait trop facile…_

Ses doigts se décontractèrent. Il se redressa si violemment que Yûki en sursauta.

- Désolé… murmura-t-il en la relâchant. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Ca va, répondit sa camarade avec un sourire embarrassé en s'occupant de refaire son nœud de cravate. Tu es fatigué, je crois. Si tu te sens mieux, on y retourne.

- Hum.

Il la laissa partir devant. Sa lèvre inférieure était rougie par la pression de ses crocs acérés. Il était en train de se perdre lentement, vers une horreur sans nom.

_Retenir pour mieux abandonner…_

Jusqu'au soir tombant, Zero s'était transformé en une véritable pile nucléaire tant il était aux aguets. Ces aléas de pertes de contrôle le rendaient fou. Il n'était plus lui-même. Le pire, c'était qu'en temps normal, il se débattait comme un forcené contre sa conscience pour reprendre le dessus sur lui-même. Maintenant, sa force d'âme s'était concrétisée en une ombre humaine qui se glissait dans son dos et guidait ses gestes en lui tenant les poignets et les jambes. Et quand cette ombre le relâchait, il redevenait lui-même sans avoir eu à se battre. Il était incapable d'arrêter cette chose quand elle s'emparait de son âme pour en faire son jouet.

Il redoubla de vigilance, quitte à se fatiguer. Il évita de trop rester auprès de Yûki pendant les cours et aux pauses car il s'était rendu compte que ses pulsions se déclenchaient en sa présence. Même lorsqu'un garçon se coupa légèrement avec une feuille de papier, il ne réagit pas à l'odeur de son sang bien que sa fragrance ferreuse écoeurante lui emplissait les narines et la tête.

Le soleil venait d'amorcer sa descente dans son lit caché dans le lointain horizon. L'air s'était rafraîchi mais l'effervescence qui caractérisait les fins de journée à l'Académie Cross maintint une délicieuse douceur dans l'atmosphère. Les lycéennes étaient déjà dans les starting-blocks à répéter dans leur tête les louanges de leur chouchou. Certains garçons, très admiratifs de la ravissante Ruka, s'étaient même réunis en large comité avec une tonne de présents –fleurs, boîtes de chocolat et cartes de prompt rétablissement – à transmettre à l'un des élèves de la Night Class pour la jeune fille absente.

Sifflet en bouche, Yûki se sentit nerveuse au moment de l'ouverture des portes. Kaname était de retour, à la tête de son groupuscule de partisans. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas différent de la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Yûki eut même droit à son petit sourire aimable habituel et un hochement de tête muet pour la saluer. Son cœur fit un bond.

- Pardon, Kaname… se dit-elle en contenant sa joie de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Son sourire se fana avec l'arrivée de Teruki. Le vampire aux cheveux champagne faisait quelques petits signes de la main princiers à ses adoratrices, le tout ponctué de sourires à l'effet ravageur. Nombreuses filles sombrèrent de pâmoison en se répétant qu'il était décidément trop beau, ce garçon.

Yûki remarqua qu'il la guettait comme elle-même était en train de le faire pour lui. Elle frissonna quand elle croisa son regard jaune auréolin. Il se voulait affable mais elle ne se laisserait pas prendre. Elle connaissait le vrai visage de cette beauté à double face et elle en avait peur.

Alors qu'elle était occupée à contenir une horde de filles déchaînées, la chargée de discipline sentit un courant d'air dans son cou.

- La lune te va mieux que le soleil couchant, Yûki. A ce soir.

Elle se raidit à ce souffle laissé au creux de son oreille. Quand elle se retourna, Teruki était déjà en train de monter les marches menant aux portes aux côtés de Kain et Rima.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? interrogea Zero qui venait la rejoindre.

- Rien d'important, lui répondit son amie en regardant les hautes façades du bâtiment. Allons en patrouille.

Tous deux partirent arpenter les recoins de l'académie, fermement décidés à mettre la main sur le vampire suceur d'âme. Ils se concentrèrent tout particulièrement près des dortoirs, sans aucun résultat. Ils étaient seuls dans l'immensité du parc avec la lune pour seul témoin de leur ronde. Yûki était tellement aux abois qu'au moindre craquement de branche ou de bruissement dans les fourrés, elle s'élançait à la poursuite du bruit suspect qui s'avérait être soit un lapin en fuite, soit un écureuil qui sautait de branche en branche pour fuir l'humaine qui déboulait à toute allure.

Résultat des courses, la jeune fille fut mise K.O par exténuation au bout de deux petites heures de surveillance. Zero aussi était épuisé, pour d'autres raisons cependant. Voir Yûki pantelante et affaiblie lui procurait un indescriptible sentiment de satisfaction. Elle était si amenuisée, elle serait incapable de se défendre…

_Tu te l'interdis depuis tout ce temps…_

Sa main se tendit vers le dos de la jeune fille qui tentait de reprendre son souffle en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Oui. Il se l'était interdite trop longtemps.

Il s'interrompit tout à coup, les doigts à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de sa partenaire. Encore ?!

- Rentrons, décida-t-il en s'en retournant. On ne trouvera rien ce soir. Et puis, tu es tellement à la ramasse que tu ne seras bonne à rien.

- Quelle rudesse ! se fâcha Yûki en le fusillant des yeux.

Trop tard, il était déjà parti. Elle plissa les yeux. Il était vraiment bizarre…

- Ouaaah… Je verrai ça demain… se dit-elle avec un gros bâillement. Je suis morte.

Yûki regagna sa chambre d'un pas lent. Elle considéra la pièce plongée dans la pénombre et le silence. Elle avait oublié de tirer les rideaux ; un rayon de lune caressait les couvertures du lit voisin vide. Ca faisait drôle de ne plus voir Yori près d'elle. Elle aimait bien papoter avec elle avant de s'endormir. Non ! Elle devait se ressaisir. Son amie comptait sur elle.

Terrassée par le sommeil, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le matelas de son lit sans même prendre le temps de se changer et s'abandonna au monde de l'onirique.

La lune était haute et surplombait l'institut silencieux. Elle était en croissant ce soir, ce n'était plus qu'un sourire d'argent dans l'immensité sombre du ciel. Pourtant, en cette nuit, l'astre nocturne avait pris la forme d'un rictus hideux et grimaçant.

Ce même rictus était en train de rire dans la tête d'un jeune homme étendu entre ses draps froissés par son incapacité à rester dans une même position plus de cinq minutes. Quelques mèches de sa chevelure blanc lait s'étaient plaquées contre son front brillant de sueur froide et ses traits déjà durs au naturel se contractaient sous le mal qui semblait l'agiter. Il haletait une respiration sifflante.

_Il est temps…_

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois. Sa chemise humide le faisait mourir de chaud ; elle se collait à lui comme une entité flottante qui voulait s'unir à lui. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Les ténèbres l'avaient déjà embrassé.

_Sa peau ivoirine, son sang de cristal…_

Il gémit et son corps se crispa. Non ! Pas ça ! Ca ne devait pas sortir !!

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, dévoilant deux améthystes presque translucides. Les ficelles de sa croix de bois venaient de se détacher.

_Prends-la._

Un faible grincement parasita sa bulle de silence ensommeillée. Elle grimaça un peu et roula sur le côté opposé pour avoir une vue sur la porte sans avoir à bouger plus. Ses yeux embués mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité environnante et finirent par discerner une forme qui se glissait de la porte entrouverte.

- Qui est-là ? dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

Les pas foulèrent le plancher dans un frottement de tissu étouffé. Elle retint son souffle. Enfin, l'ombre prit une forme humaine qui se dessina dans la lumière bleutée de la fenêtre.

- Zero ? s'étonna-t-elle en se redressant sur les coudes.

Elle inspecta son visiteur immobile. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Son regard avait quelque chose de mort.

- Que veux-tu ?

Avant de répondre, le jeune homme s'empara des bras de Yûki et se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Cette dernière étouffa une exclamation de surprise qui s'éteignit dans les yeux vides qui la transperçaient comme des poignards. Elle se pétrifia. Ils étaient dépourvus de la moindre étincelle d'humanité, plus glacés que la mort, presque aveugles. Ils ne la voyaient plus. Ils la voulaient.

- Toi, finit-il par souffler d'une voix sourde.

Elle tressaillit et son corps se bloqua à cause de la peur que lui inspirait le nouveau visage de Zero. Ses canines s'étaient allongées. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un râle de bête qui annihilait les sensations de sa peau au fur et à mesure qu'il se penchait vers elle.

- Non !

Mue à la force du désespoir, elle trouva assez de courage pour réactiver ses muscles. Ceux-ci réagirent par un violent coup de jambes qui prit Zero au dépourvu et le fit vaciller. Elle ne perdit pas une seule seconde et profita de cette ouverture pour s'échapper. Ses doigts tremblants allaient s'emparer de la poignée lorsque son bras se fit brusquement retenir en arrière.

- Ah !

Elle s'accrocha à la porte et tira de toute son énergie. Il la fixait toujours sans ciller. Elle cria. De peur qu'il ne la reprenne ou parce que son visage avait pris les traits d'une créature inhumaine assoiffée de sang, elle ne savait pas. Sa seule idée : fuir. Loin. Vite. Elle tira d'un geste violent. Les ongles de Zero qui striaient ses doigts lui arrachèrent une douleur aiguë qu'elle ne parvint pas à exprimer. La porte s'ouvrit comme un portail vers la salvation dans lequel elle se jeta à corps perdu.

Son portail s'avéra n'être que le couloir obombré désert qui répercutait le son de sa course effrénée. Elle manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Ses jambes étaient comme désarticulées. La parallèle du mur et des fenêtres tanguaient de gauche à droite tant sa démarche était désincarnée.

Son cœur ne battait plus dans sa poitrine. Il éclatait dans sa gorge. Elle ne respirait plus. Elle happait les particules d'air. Elle avait chaud. Non, froid. Des perles d'eau ruisselaient dans son cou. De la sueur ? Des larmes incontrôlées ? Elle ne pouvait plus penser. Courir. Encore. Ne pas s'arrêter. Surtout pas. Ses pupilles dilatées se focalisaient sur le seul centre noir qu'était le fond du couloir. Elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle ne savait plus où elle était.

Peur. Crainte. Effroi. Terreur. Horreur. Tout se mêlait en elle en même temps.

Elle hurla. Sa main venait de reprendre possession de son bras. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Fini.

- ZERO ! NON !!

La violence de sa voix fit écho à ce qui s'ensuivit. Elle se retrouva dos contre sa poitrine et ceinturée à lui, son bras autour de sa taille. Sa volonté jetée dans son débattement ne la fit s'écarter que de quelques centimètres. Il l'étreignit si fort qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ne pas cesser de bouger.

- NON !

Elle s'agitait de droite à gauche comme si on l'électrocutait. Elle brûlait. Son toucher était un brasier qui allait la consumer. Sa grande main s'agrippa au niveau de son col qui se déchira aussi nettement que s'il s'agissait d'une feuille de papier. Son âme se lacéra en même temps, écorchée par la panique qui la submergeait.

Son cou mis à nu n'eut le temps de frissonner sous la fraîcheur du couloir car un souffle brûlant caressa sa courbe lisse. Sa peau devait avoir fondu, elle ne ressentait plus rien.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle le regarda à ce moment-là. Dos à cette fenêtre qui avait la lune en son centre, il ne laissait rien distinguer de ses traits à cause du contre-jour. Seuls ses yeux éclataient dans la nuit.

Un silence.

Ses iris étaient d'or. Or… œil-de-tigre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans une seconde chancelante. Etait-il là, quelque part ? Elle murmura son nom dans un appel dévoisé. Il ouvrit la bouche, les crocs brillant telle la nacre. Maintenant, c'était bien des larmes.

Perdue.

- JE T'EN PRIE ! ARRÊTE ! ZEROOOO !!

La douleur brisa son corps qui se contracta, brisa son esprit qui s'éteignit.

Un hurlement déchirant dans la nuit. Du sang brillant comme du vermeil.

_La rose noire est plus belle cueillie sous les rayons de la lune…_

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles se dilatèrent d'effroi dans ses iris d'améthyste diluée. Ses pieds piétinaient le fluide vital rouge d'une jeune fille étendue sur le sol. Sa peau blanche n'avait plus de couleur humaine, son uniforme noir avait été sauvagement déchiré à la naissance de son épaule gauche de laquelle terminait de goutter un peu de sang. Ses cheveux chocolat se répandaient en bataille par terre et devant ses yeux livides de terreur qui s'étaient vissés sur lui avec toute la terreur du monde au moment où ils s'étaient éteints. Non…

Il hurla.

* * *

Aussi ignoble soit ce passage, je l'adore. Quand je le relis, je revis une nouvelle fois l'espèce d'adrénaline qui m'avait aidée à l'écrire. Si j'ai réussi à vous faire ressentir pareil, j'ai réussi.

Prochain chap : Impardonnable. La fin. Non, arrête !

Bonne Japan Expo à tous, je m'en vais terminer ma valise ! XD


	9. En Enfer

Kikoo à tous et à toutes !

Désolée pour le retard monstre mais après la JE, j'ia repris directement mon stage et avec les horaires que je fais, j'étais trop claquée. C'est méchant de ma part quand on sait sur quoi je vous avais laissés au dernier chapitre.

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Soma Kibi** : Je ne te le fait pas dire que ça va barder. Mais heureusement que je vais intervenir pour éviter le massacre. T.T Kiss et merci !

**Mel **: Ca c'est sûr. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour Zero, je l'aime trop pour lui faire (trop) de mal. Kiss et merci !

**Kazehino Tsuki** : En effet, ça n'a rien d'une coïncidence. Après, il faut comprendre le pourquoi des choses. En tout cas, merci ! Kiss !

**Miss Mary Rose** : Non non, les fins tristes, c'est uniquement pour les persos que j'invente. XD Les perso existants déjà survivent en général toujours avec moi. Kiss et merci !

Petit mot sur la JE, j'avais envie de le faire. XD En mettant de côté cette histoire de billets privilèges qui, pour moi, ruine le côté bon enfant et chaleureux de cette convention ET cette histoire de dédicace par tirage au sort (en plus de devoir payer pour pouvoir ensuite être frustrés !!), je me suis super bien amusée. Compliment particulier aux cosplayers individuels qui m'ont scotchée à mon siège par le niveau des costumes dignes d'un niveau haute voltige. On a même eu droit à une demande en mariage pour chez un duo dans le cosplay groupe. XD Des amis à moi mitigent la beauté de la chose en murmurant un potentiel « Prévu pour faire craquer le jury » mais moi, j'ai envie de croire à la magie. Je sais, je suis une grande romantique… (on ne dirait pas comme ça, hein ? XD). En tout cas, vivement l'année prochaine avec j'espère, plus mangakas femmes.

* * *

_**IX : En Enfer**_

Son visage blême. Ses yeux inexpressifs. Son col déchiré. Son sang.

Zero plaqua sa main devant ses yeux en serrant les mâchoires. C'était irréel, ce n'était pas concevable. Quelqu'un avait dû lui effacer la mémoire pour y insérer de faux souvenirs car cette image ignoble qui flashait dans sa tête ne pouvait pas être vraie. Ca ne pouvait être que cela.

Que s'était-il passé ? Une question dont la réponse était l'évidence même, il ne pouvait cependant pas s'y résoudre. Il n'était pas capable de poser un mot sur son crime.

Il l'avait attaquée. Non. C'était encore pire que cela. Il l'avait traquée et chassée comme le loup poursuivait le lapin. Pour que Yûki fût dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait découverte, il ne voyait que cela. La jeune fille, sa précieuse et tendre amie d'enfance était devenue la proie que le monstre qu'il était avait pratiquement égorgée. Ses mains tremblèrent avec violence.

Comment avait-il pu commettre une telle abomination ? COMMENT ! Avait-il finalement dégénéré au Level E qui signait ainsi son point de non retour ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il ici, dans ce couloir, à frémir de tout son être en se répétant sans relâche « Je l'ai tuée ! » ? Pourquoi ressentait-il cette impression qu'on lui avait ouvert la poitrine pour extraire son cœur avec des tenailles ? Un monstre n'avait pas de remord après avoir semé le chaos ! Cela signifiait-il donc qu'il subissait encore des crises vampiriques « normales » et qu'il venait de s'en prendre à Yûki dans la légitimité la plus innocente ?! Ses entrailles se tordirent.

Zero eut beau forcer sur sa mémoire fumeuse pour tenter de se rappeler, il faisait un blocage. Il se revit quitter le parc de l'académie, se coucher dans son lit… et la vision de cauchemar de sa partenaire gisant au sol dans une flaque de sang encore chaud.

- Yûki !

Ce fut le premier mot qu'il fit crisser entre ses dents depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il pensait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole après s'être époumoné comme un dément. Mais maintenant qu'il venait de prononcer son prénom, il s'en voulut. De quel droit s'autorisait-il à l'appeler, maintenant que ce qu'il avait tant redouté s'était produit ?

Une fraction de seconde, il avait cru que c'était un autre qui avait fait cela. C'était d'ailleurs la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé. Mais quand il avait senti le sang atrocement délicieux de la jeune fille salir ses lèves, son menton et sa poitrine, il avait compris. Douloureusement compris. Son cauchemar avait pris forme concrète.

Après cela, sa mémoire grésillait car elle n'avait imprimé que la scène de Yûki à terre. Le reste ne lui revenait que par à-coups. Il ne revit qu'une faible lumière vacillante au détour d'un couloir. Le visage médusé de Kaien Cross éclairé par la flamme d'un chandelier. Une tâche de sang écarlate étalée sur le parquet. Le directeur avait dû l'emmener à l'infirmerie au pas de course.

D'ailleurs, où était-il lui-même en ce moment ? Il faisait sombre loin des hautes fenêtres. Il errait d'une allure traînante dans un couloir désert. Il ne savait pas où il allait ni pourquoi il y allait. Il devait bouger. Il avait besoin de mouvement, sans doute pour éviter de s'endormir, de peur de sombrer encore dans sa spirale ensanglantée. Comment aurait-il pu dormir de toute façon avec cette image qui empêchait ses paupières de se refermer ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur lui. De grosses tâches sombres parsemaient le devant de sa chemise et souillaient encore la partie de sa gorge qui n'était pas couverte par le tissu. Ses doigts crispés se resserrèrent lentement sur son vêtement sali. Il était prêt à se l'arracher en même temps que sa peau lorsqu'un son étouffé l'interpella.

Il tourna la tête vers une porte un peu entrebâillée. Il la connaissait. C'était l'ancienne chambre que Yûki occupait quand elle était enfant avant d'occuper celle qu'elle partageait avec Sayori Wakaba. Il s'approcha sans un bruit et fit glisser son œil améthyste dans le petit interstice.

Elle était là. Etendue dans son lit avec son père adoptif à son chevet en train de retaper un peu son oreiller. On l'avait déshabillée pour la changer dans une petite robe de nuit au décolleté carré afin de ne pas gêner le bandage qui entourait tout son cou.

Le cœur de Zero se souleva lorsqu'il vit la serviette humide imbibée de sang qui dépassait d'une bassine d'eau tiède posée sur la table de chevet. Combien de sang avait-il pris et combien en avait-il versé ?

Les traits tirés par l'anxiété, Kaien Cross posa la main sur le front de la jeune fille et passa ses doigts dans sa frange avec un geste d'apaisement. Il paraissait encore choqué. Yûki ne l'était plus. Elle était inconsciente, les paupières closes et la respiration faible. Elle était toujours vivante, cette pensée laissa infuser un soulagement incommensurable dans l'âme gelée de Zero. Il avait commis l'inexcusable, mais pas l'irréparable.

Elle était si pâle et si fragile, il l'avait brisée entre ses doigts sans aucune retenue. Il l'avait déchirée. Son étoile ne brillait plus pour lui, elle faiblissait même jusqu'à s'éteindre.

Tout à coup, le directeur tourna la tête vers l'entrebâillement de la porte et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Zero sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul spontané. Il ne voulait pas qu'il regarde la bête qu'il était.

Le jeune homme s'écarta de la porte et repartit en courant dans le couloir. Il savait que l'homme allait lui proposer d'entrer pour voir Yûki et cela lui était impensable. Il n'avait plus le droit d'être près d'elle pas plus que celui de pouvoir poser les yeux sur elle. Elle l'avait déjà suivi trop longtemps dans les ténèbres au point de s'y perdre. Il devait la laisser maintenant. Pour son bien.

Il courut ainsi seul dans le silence du corridor dans un temps qui lui parut une éternité. Il revoyait un par un les détails de son cauchemar dans une lenteur telle qu'il se sentait devenir fou. L'écho de ses pas correspondait au « plic » mouillé d'une goutte de sang qui s'échouait au sol.

- Kiryû.

Cette voix était claire, posée et très peu forte. Elle l'arrêta toutefois aussi brusquement que si on lui avait tiré dans le dos. Il releva la tête. Debout près d'une table de verre, un jeune homme à la chevelure bouclée brou de noix détourna son regard de la partie d'échecs qu'il était en train de disputer contre lui-même. Ses iris amarante luisaient dans le noir avec un hiératisme hiémal. Non. A présent qu'ils s'étaient posés sur Zero, ils avaient pris une teinte rouge cardinal.

Le garçon aux cheveux couleur de neige soutint son regard sans ciller. Il se revit quelques temps en arrière, le premier soir où il avait succombé à ses pulsions de vampire. Kaname s'était dressé devant lui dans tout son jansénisme. Mais ce soir, personne ne viendrait s'interposer entre eux pour empêcher une catastrophe, et au fond, ça lui était égal.

Le vampire baissa lentement les yeux sur le torse de son rival et considéra les tâches de sang sans le moindre mot. Il ne fit que plisser les paupières avec froideur, le poing serré sur sa table d'échecs.

- L'exhalaison de son sang a littéralement saturé mon odorat, souffla-t-il d'une voix frémissante de colère.

- Je ne voulais pas.

- Mais tu l'as fait !

Des vitres proches se zébrèrent quand sa voix claqua comme un fouet. Kaname s'avança vers Zero sans le lâcher des yeux. Ils étaient rouge aniline, la couleur s'éclairait à mesure que sa fureur s'assombrissait.

- Tu as osé répandre le sang de Yûki sur l'abomination que tu es devenu, siffla-t-il avec un trop grand calme. Je ne laisserai plus ton poison l'occire à petit feu.

C'était étrange. C'était au moment où il affrontait la Mort dans les yeux que Zero se sentit le plus lucide. Il analysait chaque mot prononcé, en décryptait le sens sans difficulté et fabriquait les conséquences potentielles qui en découlaient.

Zero haïssait Kaname de tout son être, c'était un fait infrangible. Pourtant, en cette nuit sinistre, il lui donnait raison en toutes paroles qu'il avait.

Le jeune homme comprit qu'il attendait une réponse à ses menaces. Il ne savait quoi dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas se trouver d'excuses, il n'en avait pas. Il se reconnaissait coupable et attendait la sentence.

Le vampire s'irrita de ce silence.

- Elle a failli mourir par ta faute, Zero Kiryû, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire sur ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai jamais voulu cela. C'est tout.

Le regard incandescent de Kaname s'embrasa de haine condamnatrice. Ca y est. Il allait enfin le tuer.

Zero le dévisagea sans trace de rancune ou de peur.

- Tu veux la venger ? Vas-y.

Cette déclaration eut l'étrange pouvoir de rasséréner le juge exécutant qui finit par se calmer complètement. Ses iris étaient de nouveau normaux, mais leur lueur assassine ne les avait pas quitté.

- Je devrais te tuer pour ce crime, reprit-il dans un murmure de gel. Mais je sais que tu es un homme avec assez d'honneur pour épargner à Yûki un pardon inutile tout comme je suis un homme qui veut lui épargner une nouvelle souffrance.

Zero se raidit et Kaname baissa encore la voix.

- Le sang a le sang pour tribut. Tu le sais mieux que moi, Kiryû.

Le choc passé, le jeune homme hocha faiblement la tête. Pour avoir un sang d'exception, Yûki payait en subissant les assauts sanglants des vampires et lui, pour avoir osé verser celui qu'elle lui offrait, il aurait à rembourser avec le sien. C'était juste, c'était équitable, c'était… légitime.

Kaname contempla Zero s'éloigner dans la pénombre du couloir avec stoïcisme. Une fois que le son des pas cessa de lui parasiter l'ouïe, il retourna près de sa partie d'échecs. Il prit appui sur ses bras de part et d'autre du plateau de jeu et se pencha sur ses pièces en cristal transparent ou soufflé. Quelle épineuse partie. Sa reine noire s'était effondrée près de son roi encore debout.

Il tendit la main et prit un de ses pions noirs qu'il fit glisser sur le damier.

- Echec.

Le fou blanc se renversa, roula et se brisa à terre en mille éclats.

¤ - ¤ - ¤

- Hmm…

- Ah ? Yûki… Doucement…

Sa conscience venait tout juste de reprendre sa place dans sa tête qu'on la contraignit à la mettre encore en suspens par une main tiède sur son front de cauchemar. Cette douceur l'apaisa dans la seconde, elle calmait son corps refroidi par des frissons continus.

Yûki ouvrit lentement les paupières et découvrit sa chambre plongée dans la lumière blafarde de la lune. Il régnait en ces lieux un silence tel qu'elle se crut sourde. Ses tympans avaient-ils implosé après tous ces bruits qui les avaient assaillis ?

Elle grimaça alors qu'elle voulut étirer un peu son bras. Une douleur lancinante faisait des vagues entre à la courbure de son cou vers son épaule. Un long bandage lisse qui lui servait d'écharpe se chargeait de contenir le mal.

Les doigts qui emmêlaient les mèches de sa frange remuèrent un peu. Elle tourna la tête vers ce visiteur qui la veillait.

Des longs cheveux sable retenus en queue de cheval qui voilaient ses traits mûrs fatigués et des yeux toujours pétillants sertis de lunettes en demi-lune, elle reconnut tout de suite cet homme au sourire bienveillant et enroulé dans son châle.

- Directeur… fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Kaien Cross eut un petit rire mi désespéré mi amusé.

- Même dans un état pareil, tu ne m'appelleras donc jamais « papa »… ?

Elle ne lui répondit que par un sourire épuisé qui mourut très vite au changement d'expression de son père adoptif. Il était sombre. Il n'eut pas à parler car la jeune fille le devança :

- Et Zero… ?

Le directeur ne souriait plus du tout maintenant. Il baissa tristement les yeux.

- Il est dévasté, avoua-t-il nûment. Yûki, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas arrêté ? Tu as ton bracelet, tu le sais.

Tout lui revint dans la violence d'un flash tâché de sang. Sa terreur, son cœur au bord de la rupture, l'étreinte forcée, son appel peint au désespoir, la douleur insoutenable.

Elle n'avait pas su l'arrêter. Elle aurait pourtant pu le faire quand Zero était encore dans sa chambre et qu'elle avait réussi à s'enfuir ; elle n'avait eu qu'à tendre la main pour atteindre le cou du garçon. Elle n'avait rien fait pour empêcher son ami de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Pourquoi…

Son âme déjà meurtrie se fracassa comme le verre. Parce qu'elle était morte de peur. Parce que le visage aveugle de Zero l'avait tellement effrayée qu'elle n'avait songé qu'à s'enfuir pour lui échapper. Elle avait fui comme la dernière des lâches.

Elle avait abandonné Zero. Seul avec son double façonné de noirceur.

- Je… n'y ai pas pensé… articula-t-elle dans une voix brisée.

Kaien recueillit du revers de l'index les larmes de dégoût qui roulaient sur les joues pâles de sa fille mortifiée. Il devinait sans peine ses sentiments et voulut nuancer la triste situation.

- Là, là… Ne pleure pas. Tout va bien maintenant. L'important, c'est que tu sois en vie.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se dilatèrent d'affolement. « Vie »…

_« Si un jour mon côté humain disparaît et que je deviens un vampire fou… Ce « jour » viendra forcément, et ce jour-là, je veux que ce soit toi qui me tues. »_

Il était étrange de voir à quel point le métal s'embellissait avec les rayons de la lune. La couleur acier passait dans une teinte étain sous une lueur blanchâtre tandis que les ombres demeuraient d'un bleu turquin profond.

Son regard longea l'objet dans toute sa longueur en prenant soin d'apprécier les détails. L'inscription « _Bloody Rose »_ était tracée de manière si aérienne et légère qu'elle semblait écrite à la plume. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que la taille de la crosse de son fidèle compagnon de patrouille était parfaite pour celle de sa paume. A croire qu'il avait été fabriqué spécialement pour lui.

Zero demeura un très long moment sans bouger, perdu dans la contemplation de son destin. Le profil de sa silhouette longue et élancée se détachait contre la clarté de la fenêtre près de laquelle il se tenait dans un contraste saisissant. La lune avait été témoin de son réveil, elle assisterait donc à son coucher.

Il ferma les paupières et plongea la main dans sa poche de laquelle il en sortit une fine balle en argent. Son éclat luisait dans le noir. Qui pouvait penser qu'un objet si délicat et soigné pouvait provoquer des dégâts aussi lourds ?

Il ouvrit le chargeur et y inséra la balle. Depuis le temps, il n'avait plus besoin de regarder. Ce geste était devenu presque naturel.

Le Bloody Rose craqua lorsque le jeune homme le força à avaler ce qu'il venait de lui donner puis ce dernier rouvrit les paupières en direction du sol.

La marque de son sang était nettement imprégnée dans le bois du parquet. Ca ne partirait jamais. Il entendait déjà les rumeurs qui allaient galoper dans l'école quand les élèves la découvriraient. Mais ce n'était plus de son ressort. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Yûki d'accomplir son devoir, il devrait donc se contenter d'expier son péché face à ce qui restait de son propre crime.

Il plia lentement le bras. Sa tempe frissonna au contact du métal frais du canon. Ce n'était pas de la peur. Il n'aurait pas peur non plus d'en finir sans cesser de fixer ce sang à ses pieds.

Son index se resserra doucement. Ce ne fût que maintenant qu'il revit son visage. Idiote. Un monstre n'a pas besoin d'un ange pour l'accompagner dans la mort.

- TRAÎTRE !

Il releva la tête dans un sursaut, cependant trop tard car un poids d'une petite cinquantaine de kilos venait de s'écraser dans sa poitrine avec tant de puissance qu'il en perdit l'équilibre. Sa respiration se suspendit, le temps d'une rencontre avec des yeux acajou brillants de larmes.

Zero se heurta contre la fenêtre et glissa jusqu'à se retrouver assis. Agenouillée entre ses jambes et le visage enfoui contre sa chemise, Yûki avait enlacé sa taille. Elle tremblait de tout son être.

- Traître !! Il n'y a que moi qui ai droit sur ta mort ! Moi seule ! Tu entends !

Cette voix cassée par les pleurs eut l'effet d'un électrochoc chez Zero. Il n'en revenait pas. Elle frissonnait tellement qu'elle parvint à lui donner la chaire de poule. Il sentait ses mains s'accrocher à son vêtement et appuyer son corps contre le sien comme si elle voulait le faire entrer en elle. Son cœur cognait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il le percevait de façon très nette.

- Yûki…

- Zero Kiryû, tu es le plus imbécile des imbéciles !

La jeune fille se redressa sur les genoux et encadrant les joues de son ami dans ses mains pour s'assurer qu'il la regarderait.

- Franchement… soupira-t-elle entre ses dents. Quand vas-tu enfin me voir ? Quand vas-tu comprendre que je ne te laisserai pas ?

Oh que si, il la voyait. La robe d'argent de la lune venait se refléter sur sa peau éburnéenne et faire briller les lignes salées qui filaient sur ses joues. Depuis quand Yûki pleurait-elle aussi fort pour lui ? Depuis quand son regard pouvait-il l'emprisonner à ce point ?

Une longue bandelette à demi défaite flottant autour du cou, sur le buste et dans le dos de la jeune fille lui rappela pourquoi il serrait encore son pistolet dans sa main.

- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles en Enfer avec moi.

Oui. Cela résumait bien sa pensée. S'il devait couler, il le ferait seul.

Le visage déjà fatigué et pâle de Yûki se ternit d'une nouvelle tristesse. Jusqu'au bout, tu voulais souffrir seul, n'est-ce pas, Zero… ?

- Idiot…

Ses mains descendirent des joues de Zero puis le long de son cou avant de se glisser dans son dos pour mieux le serrer dans ses bras. Le garçon ne put reculer la tête quand elle se pencha vers lui, la fenêtre l'en empêchait. Lorsque qu'elle apposa sa joue fraîche et humide contre la sienne et qu'il sentit son souffle près de son oreille et dans ses cheveux, son corps s'électrifia.

- Pardonne-moi, c'est de ma faute, murmura-t-elle en joignant sa tempe contre celle de son ami. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser.

Elle laissa sa main droite dans la nuque de Zero et de la gauche, elle alla prendre la main armée du jeune homme pour l'amener à remettre le canon contre sa tempe.

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Tire. Si tu veux aller en Enfer, je t'y accompagnerai. Tu as suffisamment été seul, Zero.

Zero eut un tressaillement d'effroi et lui prit les épaules pour la forcer à se reculer.

- Tu… !!

Ses mots ne voulurent jamais sortirent, sans doute parce qu'il n'en avait pas. Qu'y avait-il à dire devant une telle déclaration de fidélité et d'amour sans condition ? Les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent sans un mot comme s'ils se voyaient pour la toute première fois.

Elle fut émue de le découvrir avec une telle expression perdue au fond de ses yeux. Il était apeuré, il se sentait coupable, il appelait à l'aide. Même s'il ne parlait pas, jamais auparavant Zero ne lui avait autant fait part de ce qui le tourmentait. Elle lui sourit avec tendresse.

L'étreinte de ses mains autour des bras de la jeune fille se relâcha en même temps qu'il sentit les doigts de celle-ci se replier un peu contre sa nuque dans un doux appel à ne pas avoir peur de s'approcher. Ce toucher si suave lui donnait des fourmis dans toute la colonne vertébrale. Non. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne méritait pas ses larmes de verre, ce sourire compréhensif, ses lèvres rosées…

Pourtant malgré tous les ordres que pouvait lui hurler son cerveau, Zero laissa ses bras aller jusqu'au bout de leur chemin vers Yûki et cette dernière se laissa se blottir contre lui sans la moindre résistance. Son visage pris délicatement entre les paumes du jeune homme n'eut pas besoin d'être guidé bien longtemps. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes et s'unirent dans un baiser à la fois intense et mesuré. Depuis le début de cette nuit, ils étaient enfin pleinement vivants.

* * *

Aaaaah… J'adore ce chapitre. ç-ç C'est trop chou. On allait pas laisser Zero partir comme ça !

Prochain chapitre : on fait enfin lumière sur toute l'histoire !


	10. Le démon aux yeux d'or

Ca y est, on arrive au dernier chapitre, celui des révélations !

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Soma Kibi** : Hi hi ! Oui, il était temps. XD J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! Kiss et merci !

**Mel** : Eh oui, celui-ci est le dernier, tu tiendras ? XD Kiss et merci !

**Miss Mary Rose** : Oh ben non alors, on va pas les faire mourir quand même… ç-ç Kiss et merci !

**Ykyria **: Lol il te faut pas grand-chose. XD

C'est marrant, mais dès qu'on vous met des bisous, le chapitre devient formidable. XD Allez, le last one !

* * *

_**X. Le démon aux yeux d'or**_

C'était l'aube dehors. Le soleil allait se lever et quelques oiseaux perchés sur une branche à proximité de la fenêtre l'appelaient de leur chant aigrelet. Un rayon mordoré s'infiltrait par une faible ouverture laissée par les rideaux sombres. Zero les ignora tous. Pour l'instant, le monde extérieur n'avait pas sa place dans ses pensées. Son esprit était tourné sur le frêle corps blanc qui dormait entre ses draps.

Assis dos à sa tête de lit, une jambe étendue sur le matelas et l'autre tournée vers l'extérieur du lit, Zero demeurait immobile et silencieux pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de Yûki qui avait pris possession de sa couche. C'était curieux. D'ordinaire, elle montrait l'image d'une fille forte et dynamique qui ne se laissait jamais abattre. Endormie en chien de fusil, les mains refermées en poings lâches et les cheveux épars sur toute la surface de l'oreiller, elle était un nouveau-né qui venait de s'ouvrir à la vie.

Sa fuite et son agitation de la veille ne lui avaient pas fait du bien. Peu de temps après qu'elle eût trouvé Zero, la jeune fille avait perdu connaissance. Il aurait pu la ramener à l'infirmerie et retourner se coucher, il n'avait pas été capable de la laisser seule. Cela aurait pu être une véritable folie de faire cela quand on pensait à ce qu'il lui avait fait. Fort heureusement, rien ne s'était produit.

Il était là, assis près d'elle, à veiller ses songes. Il n'avait pas dormi par crainte de se laisser aller à un nouvel élan violent. Il était épuisé, mais l'attente n'avait pas été vaine. Il avait appris le rythme de sa respiration, sa musicalité et le mouvement des draps qui se soulevaient à chaque inspiration.

Zero se laissa à égarer le bout de ses doigts dans la frange de Yûki sans s'oser à la toucher directement. Il avait trop de mal à lâcher ses défenses. Il peinait à s'autoriser des gestes directs avec elle car il avait toujours peur de lui faire du mal. Elle avait pourtant purifié ses actes de ses blanches mains, elle avait effacé ses horreurs. Il n'était pas lavé pour autant. Il portait la trace de ses férocités dans son âme et ce à jamais. Bien qu'il fût heureux au fond de lui de savoir qu'elle partageait ses sentiments, il avait envie de la sermonner. Il ne voulait plus l'entraîner avec lui.

- Pourquoi…

Ses doigts achevèrent leur route par une légère caresse près de la joue. Il était un faible. C'était la faute de Yûki. A force de le prendre dans ses bras, il avait fini par s'habituer à la texture de sa peau.

Il parvint presque à se lever. Une main venait de prendre la sienne.

- Non.

Yûki le fixait si intensément qu'il pensa qu'elle cherchait à scanner sa conscience.

- Tu ne pars plus en douce, ordonna-t-elle avec calme.

- Je ne m'en allais pas.

Il se rassit au bord du matelas et la regarda se redresser sur son séant. La bandelette autour de son cou s'était complètement défaite, la faisant ressembler à une momie qui sortait de son sarcophage. Zero tendit prudemment les doigts et tira le morceau de tissu pour le retirer.

- Tu as mal ?

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Oui, elle avait mal. Il connaissait aussi sa manière d'éluder les questions et leurs réponses embarrassantes. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit enfin la marque qui mutilait la peau neigeuse de son amie. C'était pire que la première fois où il l'avait touchée en tant que vampire. Sa peau était presque déchirée autour des empreintes de morsure, à croire qu'elle s'était débattue de toutes ses forces au risque de s'infliger une douleur supplémentaire. Sa chair était rougie par cet accroc encore à vif.

Il détourna la tête tant il était honteux.

- Zero…

La voix de Yûki le força à affronter son regard. Elle semblait grave.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire hier soir parce que j'avais peur que tu fasses une bêtise, mais je crois savoir pourquoi tu m'as attaquée. Tu étais possédé.

Zero haussa les épaules avec un soupir de dédain.

- Une perte de contrôle totale fait souvent penser à cela, rétorqua-t-il entre ses dents.

- Non, quelqu'un avait vraiment pris possession de ton esprit.

Il était stupéfait et elle le comprit. Elle-même n'avait pas pleinement réalisé lorsqu'elle avait été témoin du phénomène. Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire appel à sa mémoire pour revoir de cette même manière furtive un éclat ambre auréolin dans les yeux morts de Zero. La même teinte que ces yeux déments qui l'avaient attaquée dans le parc. La même couleur que les iris œil-de-tigre de…

- Teruki Enoto…

La voix de Zéro n'était plus qu'un frémissement de rage en sommeil. Ce vampire. Il avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas aussi gentil que ce masque aimable qu'il gardait sur lui.

- Zero, non !

Cette fois, Yûki ne parvint à empêcher son ami de sortir de la chambre comme une fusée. Son regard dévoré de désir de vengeance lui avait glacé le sang. Il allait faire une bêtise ! Elle devait l'arrêter !

- Zer… Ooooh…

La jeune fille retomba mollement contre le matelas avec une horrible grimace. Son corps n'avait pas encore produit assez de sang pour ne pas la faire tourner de l'œil dès qu'elle s'agitait un peu trop. Ses membres étaient en coton et sa tête un récipient vide dans lequel son cerveau valdinguait d'un coin à un autre. Et en plus, elle avait la nausée… Beuh…

Zero traversa les couloirs de l'école à toute allure, le cœur à mille à l'heure. Il enfila rapidement son blouson pour se protéger du froid de l'extérieur mais il jugea cela superflu. Sa colère était si puissante qu'il avait l'impression que son corps s'embrasait tout entier.

Le tuer. Il allait le tuer de ses propres mains et ainsi venger Yûki de sa folie. Il rayerait cette pourriture de vampire de la carte et tant pis pour lui s'il s'attirait les foudres des autres élèves de la Night Class. Il avait besoin de savoir cet Enoto mort pour pouvoir continuer de vivre à peu près normalement.

Mu à la force destructrice de l'amertume rancunière, le jeune homme ferma toutes ses portes intérieures à la raison. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était de trouver le responsable et de laisser libre cours à ses envies meurtrières. Il avait entendu Yûki qui avait voulu l'arrêter. Cette fois, il ne l'écouterait plus. La voix de la vengeance était si doucereuse et séduisante.

Zero traversa la cour et franchit les grilles du Pavillon de la Lune sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter devant le vieux gardien au registre. Son cœur battait si fort que le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles au point de le rendre sourd aux appels courroucés du vieillard.

Alors qu'il entamait la traversée du pont de pierre du parc, il fut accueilli par les premières clartés du jour. Le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon et caressait de ses reflets incarnadins et orangés la surface ondoyante du cour d'eau qui glougloutait dans un ronronnement tranquillisant. Arrivé à mi-chemin, ses oreilles se fermèrent à l'environnement et il pila.

A une dizaine de mètres plus loin, quelqu'un l'attendait. Vêtu d'un long pull noir léger qui glissait un peu sur son épaule et soulignait la sveltesse de sa silhouette, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Teruki Enoto n'avait pas pris soin de nouer ses cheveux champagne ce matin. Ses mèches claires aux reflets beurre frais flottaient doucement sur ses joues et retombaient librement sur ses épaules. Ses petits yeux dorés se plissèrent avec son sourire sardonique.

- Zero Kiryû… Tu viens donc t'excuser pour ne pas avoir bien fait ton travail ? lui lança-t-il avec dédain.

Son interlocuteur essaya de tempérer ses ardeurs de plus en plus brûlantes et serra le poing pour se contenir.

- De quel travail parles-tu ?

- Mais voyons, celui de me laisser le libre accès au sang de ton précieux calice.

Les pupilles de Zero se dilatèrent sous la violence de l'éruption qui s'opérait en lui. Il voulut répliquer quand tout à coup, une douleur fulgurante le lacéra de son épaule droite jusqu'au coté gauche de son buste. Des gouttes de sang traversèrent son champ de vision. Il hurla et fit tomber un genou au sol, les mains plaquées sur les plaies béantes en marque de griffures qui déchiraient son habit en lambeaux.

- Eh bien, eh bien ! On perd ses réflexes ?

Ses mâchoires serrées de souffrance, Zero releva la tête vers son assaillant. Teruki contemplait avec une satisfaction gourmande ses ongles affûtés comme des lames. Ils était dégoûtants de sang et s'étaient allongés d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres.

Le vampire huma la fragrance âpre qui s'en dégageait et savoura le précieux liquide d'un lent coup de langue. Il eut un soupir de plaisir.

- Ah… Celui des vampires reste le meilleur, se dit-il à haute voix. Au fait, tu es mon premier vampire en mutation.

- C… Comment… as-tu fait… pour te déplacer si vite ? articula péniblement Zero en le fusillant des yeux.

- Oh ? Tu ne vois pas ? s'étonna Teruki avec une moue déçue. Ruka s'en souvient vaguement pourtant.

Le vampire s'avança vers lui et s'agenouilla devant lui en appréciant la vue de la douleur que ses blessures lui infligeaient. Ce regard empli de haine ne le divertissant que davantage.

Il planta ses iris œil-de-tigre dans ceux de Zero et lui sourit avec froideur.

- Facile. Je t'ai hypnotisé pour te contraindre à ne pas bouger, susurra-t-il, les yeux devenus soudainement d'un or flamboyant. Essaie de bouger pour voir… ?

Sa colère de plus en plus exacerbée, le jeune homme voulut attraper son pistolet pour se débarrasser de Teruki, en vain. Son corps demeurait résolument immobile comme si on avait coulé du ciment partout sur lui. Que se passait-il ?! Son horreur s'agrandit en voyant avec impuissance son adversaire le délester de son Bloody Rose rangé dans sa veste. Allez ! Bouge !

Le regard d'incompréhension et de début de panique qui affolait le visage de Zero amusa l'autre garçon qui éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Ah ah ! C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec ce genre de faculté ! On peut rendre les gens dociles ou encore les forcer à attaquer sauvagement une cama…

- LA FERME !

Trop fier de sa supériorité, Teruki en avait relâché sa vigilance pour permettre à son prisonnier de retrouver ses facultés. Ce dernier en avait profité pour lui asséner un coup qui força Teruki à battre en retraite dans un bond arrière ample. L'arme qu'il tenait entre ses mains retomba à mi-distance entre les deux opposants.

Pantelant et amenuisé par le mal qui le lançait par vagues, Zero trouva néanmoins la force de se remettre debout et toisa d'un air féroce son ennemi qui se redressait avec lenteur. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le regard de Teruki avait changé. Le sarcasme dédaigneux avait laissé place à une sauvagerie naissante.

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas…

Zero écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- … frapper les filles ?

Il cligna des paupières. Non. C'était impossible. Avait-il rêvé ou Teruki venait-il bien de se transformer en fille ?

Une adolescente dotée d'une peau crayeuse lui souriait d'un air mauvais. Sa blancheur de peau se retrouvait dans la couleur de ses cheveux d'un blond beurre frais qui brillaient sous le soleil dans des reflets écrus. Ses joues lisses presque poudreuses se tendaient sous un ignoble sourire qui retroussait ses fines lèvres à la teinte cuisse-de-nymphe. Dans toute cette blancheur de marbre, ses yeux or coulé ressortaient avec violence.

Cette beauté démoniaque sauta aux yeux de Zero dans un flash enfoui au fond de sa mémoire récemment violée.

- Toi ! s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

Elle eut un ricanement méprisant.

- Je me disais aussi que les vampires étaient plus forts que les humains… soupira-t-elle. En revanche, tu ne dois pas te rappeler d'avoir agressé cette fille châtain qui est à l'infirmerie.

Zero ne répondit rien. Ainsi donc, Yûki avait raison. Il avait bien été possédé par une entité tierce qui avait fait de lui sa gentille marionnette meurtrière. Voilà pourquoi il avait eu l'impression d'être constamment surveillé ces derniers temps. Il avait senti qu'il n'était plus le seul maître de ses pensées. Tout lui revenait à présent. Il avait rencontré cette étrange fille dans le parc de l'école et elle lui avait bondi dessus. Après, c'était le trou noir.

Teruki le toisa avec une satisfaction perverse.

- Et c'est normal de ne pas t'en souvenir. Car c'est moi qui l'ai attaquée pour ensuite te faire croire que c'était toi. Ne t'en fais pas. Elle et le garçon s'en remettront doucement. En revanche, le monstre qui a presque égorgé Yûki, c'était bel et bien toi. Mais je ne suis pas satisfaite de ton travail… Ni de celui de Yûki d'ailleurs.

La fureur grondait de plus en plus fort dans les entrailles de Zero. Depuis le début, il s'était fait manipuler. Il s'était cru coupable des pires atrocités alors qu'il n'en était pas l'unique responsable. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti une telle envie de tuer.

Sa vision se brouilla un bref instant. Le dallage de pierre grisâtre devint une étendue uniforme et ondulante aux contours imprécis. Sa peau s'humidifiait de sueur et son cœur s'accélérait. Sa blessure le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il perdait trop de sang. Il se mit à respirer en ouvrant ses poumons au maximum pour continuer d'oxygéner son cerveau. Ne pas perdre conscience où il était perdu. Il devait se maintenir éveill é.

- Qui es-tu vraiment ?

Un large rictus de fierté fendit le visage angélique du vampire.

- Je me demandais quand tu me poserais la question. Cette faculté de changer d'un genre à l'autre et de manipuler l'esprit d'autrui ne vient pas de mon côté vampire…

Son regard s'enflamma.

- … mais de mes gènes anciens d'incube.

- Incube… ?

Les incubes étaient des démons qui, selon les dires des anciens temps, abusaient des humains pendant leur sommeil. Un incube s'occupait des femmes alors qu'elles dormaient pour leur faire un enfant. Mais étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas dotés de semence, ils se transformaient en démon succube – femelle- qui s'en allait mener une nuit d'orgie avec des jouvenceaux naïfs et leur prélever ce qu'ils leur manquaient pour ensuite mettre une mortelle enceinte. De ces unions ignobles résultaient un enfant immonde, maigre, qui épuisait ses nourrices et riait du malheur des autres ou pleurait quand on les cajolait.

Zero dévisagea son interlocuteur d'un air révulsé. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de démon et connaissait leur façon de procéder. C'était impensable. Teruki ne se soucia pas plus de son dégoût et enroula une longue mèche de cheveux clairs autour de son doigt avec une pointe de mutinerie dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis donc ni un « il » ni une « elle », c'est sans doute pour cela que mes parents m'ont donné un prénom mixte. Mais attention. Ce mélange entre les races n'a eu lieu qu'il y a très longtemps. Plus personne dans ma famille ne vient profiter d'une femme pendant son sommeil, c'est tellement vulgaire et indigne d'un vampire…

Le vampire expliqua alors dans toute sa superbe que de ces démons asexués, il n'en avait conservé que ce pouvoir d'androgynie. La réunion des gènes lui avait permis ensuite d'exercer un pouvoir de séduction redoutable auprès de ses victimes dont il se repaissait de leur énergie vitale. Ses yeux envoûtaient sa proie qui s'offrait ensuite à lui sans la moindre résistance. Le seul hic, c'était que sa soif se déclenchait par crises soudaines qu'il était incapable de freiner. Pas de chance pour lui, dès le soir de son arrivée, il avait dû partir en chasse.

Les pièces du puzzle s'étaient rassemblées. Tout s'imbriquait parfaitement et Yûki avait raison depuis le début. Les victimes avaient été vidées de leurs entrailles par la bouche et si aucune d'elles n'avait de marques de violences, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elles étaient consentantes sous l'effet de l'attraction hypnotique. Cette manière de procéder était aussi raffinée qu'elle était repoussante. Une méthode de vampire.

Zero serra les dents de colère contre lui-même en plus de la douleur qui frisait l'insupportable.

- Les lèvres et le cou froids… J'aurais dû comprendre tout de suite…

- Eh oui. Dans le temps, l'on racontait que le vagin d'un succube était glacé, s'amusa Teruki avec un rire. Mais, nous avons évolué, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je te pardonne.

Il jugea qu'à présent, l'interrogatoire avait assez duré, il était temps d'en finir. Son visage rond s'affina dans un ovale parfait, ses yeux se plissèrent et ses joues se lissèrent davantage tout en se contractant dans des traits masculins. Redevenu un jeune homme qui se dressait de toute sa taille, Teruki s'avança vers Zero avec une œillade de haine froide entre les lames de ses ongles allongés.

- Pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle pas tué… grinça-t-il entre ses dents. J'aurais pu boire son sang en toute quiétude tandis que toi, tu aurais été pleinement accusé pour les autres agressions… Un vampire en mutation, tu étais le coupable par excellence…

Zero se tétanisa. Les iris d'or du démon s'étaient attachés aux siens et l'immobilisaient avec l'aide de lourdes chaînes invisibles qui le liaient pieds et poings. C'était comme si ses os étaient devenus de plomb et que ses tendons musculaires s'étaient gelés. Sentir son cerveau s'affoler pour lancer des messages de commande nerveuse sans qu'il ne se passe rien lui procurait un sentiment de vulnérabilité qu'il ne supportait pas. Son adversaire était à présent assez près pour lui permettre de distinguer sans problème des restes de son sang qui s'étaient accrochés ses serres.

- Désolé, Kiryû. Mais j'ai dû me défendre parce que tu allais m'attaquer, poussé par ta soif incontrôlée… annonça-t-il dans un ton empli du sens du devoir. Je devais t'empêcher de t'en prendre à un autre élève de la Night Class.

Il leva la main en écartant assez les doigts pour s'assurer une lacération parfaite. Zero jeta ses dernières forces pour briser son entrave. En vain. Les miracles existaient-ils pour les êtres comme lui ? Il ferma les yeux. Le bras de Teruki fendit l'air.

Pan !

Le coup de tonnerre déchira le silence. Zero sentit un liquide chaud nébuliser sa joue et un hurlement de douleur lui excorier les tympans. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Teruki se tenait l'épaule d'une main qui ruisselait de sang. Des bruits de pas précipités lui parvinrent puis Yûki se posta à ses côtés.

Elle s'était habillée à toute allure avec sa chemise blanche d'uniforme et sa jupe noire sans avoir pris le temps de se couvrir plus. Toutefois, elle avait eu l'intelligence de prendre avec elle le pistolet que Zero lui avait confié pour le tuer au moment venu. Elle était chancelante et essoufflée en plus d'être encore extrêmement pâle. Son anémie sévère ne lui permettrait pas de tenir très longtemps. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience mais elle préférait brûler ses forces pour sauver Zero. Elle avait déjà failli le perdre, elle se refusait à ce que cela recommence.

- Arrière ! ordonna-t-elle en pointant une seconde fois le vampire.

- Yûki ? s'étonna Zero qui ne semblait pas réaliser.

- Ca va ?

Libéré de l'emprise du démon, le jeune homme voulut rejoindre son amie mais un vertige fulgurant lui retourna la tête. Le décor devint un tourbillon de couleurs sans début et sans fin qui tournoya dans une spirale infernale. Il avait franchi tous ses paliers de la douleur et de l'endurance.

- Zero !

Yûki délaissa Teruki et retint Zero qui vacillait violemment en lui servant d'appui. Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui donna des petites tapes sur son visage pour le maintenir conscient.

- Tiens bon, je t'en prie… l'appela-t-elle.

- Idiote, ne reste pas…

- Ne relâche pas ta vigilance, gardienne !

Le vampire profita de ce moment d'inattention pour repartir à la charge. Il se rua à toute vitesse sur les deux jeunes gens, bien décidé à en finir avec eux d'un seul coup. Yûki s'aperçut trop tard qu'elle ne serait pas capable d'esquiver et s'agrippa à la veste de Zero dans un geste de désespoir.

En réponse à son appel au secours, un courant d'air lui frôla le haut de la jambe et on la repoussa d'un geste sûr sur le côté. La jeune fille se heurta contre le rebord du pont et vit Zero déplier en un éclair Artémis qui arrêta Teruki d'un coup sec en pleine poitrine. Des éclairs électrifiés jaillirent de l'extrémité de l'arme et secouèrent le corps du vampire dans de fortes convulsions avant de le rejeter à plusieurs mètres.

Sa conscience oscillant entre la volonté farouche de vaincre Teruki et le fragile équilibre de la douleur qui lui échauffait les plaies d'une cruelle brûlure, Zero ne trouva plus le courage de se redresser correctement sur ses deux pieds et s'effondra un genou à terre en guettant son ennemi qui se remettait péniblement de ses dernières attaques.

- Tu me dois encore plus d'intérêts, Yûki… ricana-t-il avec froideur en la jaugeant.

- Le fluide des élèves de la Day Class et le sang de Ruka Soein ne t'a pas suffi ? répliqua-t-elle avec colère. Pourquoi t'en être pris à Zero !

- Pour le jeu surtout. J'ai monté cette fausse attaque pour l'affaiblir d'esprit. Au meilleur moment, j'ai relâché la bête qui sommeillait en lui. Il n'a pas eu à beaucoup forcer vu comment il se contenait depuis quelques temps… Je voulais ton sang, Yûki. Ma condition étrange a voulu que je prenne la force des humains et que je préfère le sang des vampires, mais le tien à ce parfum si…

- La ferme !! hurla Yûki, hors d'elle. Tu as presque tué deux élèves ! Tu en as plongé une autre dans un sommeil comateux ! Et tu as torturé et traité Zero comme s'il n'était qu'un pantin ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais cela, monstre !

Le concerné s'amusa doucement de toute cette révolte qui envenimait la voix tremblante de la jeune humaine. Qu'il était facile de répondre avec tant d'aplomb lorsque l'on pensait que l'on occupait la place de dominant. Il savait où appuyer dans le petit cœur innocent de cette jolie rose noire pour la voir se faner en une seconde :

- Tout ce que je vois, c'est que pour quelqu'un que tu traites de monstre, tu sembles bien moins effrayée devant moi que devant ton ami la nuit dernière… se gaussa Teruki en léchant le sang qui restait sur sa main.

L'effet escompté ne se fit pas attendre. Yûki ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés et rongés de culpabilité. Ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai. Horriblement vrai.

Ses mains tremblèrent autour de la crosse de son arme pour finalement l'abaisser. Intrigué par ce geste d'abandon, Zero l'appela en lui demandant ce qu'elle fabriquait. La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers lui et secoua subrepticement la tête en signe de négation. Cette détresse dans son regard… !

- C'est terminé !! vociféra le vampire en s'élançant sur eux, les griffes prêtes.

Zero comprit trop tard que Yûki était la victime du pouvoir paralysant du démon. Son cerveau tourna à mille à l'heure. La douleur l'empêchait de se mettre debout et son amie allait se faire déchiqueter s'il ne faisait rien !

Tout un coup, un éclat métallique qui brillait sous le soleil à quelques mètres devant lui levant attira son attention. Son Bloody Rose ! Teruki n'avait pas pris soin de le jeter à l'eau quand il le lui avait pris tout à l'heure ! C'était sa chance ! Maintenant ! Le jeune homme pria pour que ses membres engourdis le soutinssent une dernière fois, tendit la pointe de l'Artémis et, d'un geste sûr et précis, il ramena son revolver à lui. Deux secondes.

Sa main qui resserre la crosse, son index qui trouve la gâchette. Les griffes du démon sous la gorge de Yûki.

Un coût de feu. Un hurlement qui fracasse le silence.

Le cri de peur de Yûki avait été couvert par celui de Teruki et la détonation de l'explosion. Dans la précipitation de l'instant, Zero, aussi excellent tireur fût-il, n'avait eu le temps de bien viser. Sa balle atteignit néanmoins le coté droit de la taille de la cible en la traversant au-dessus de la hanche. Le démon chancela quelques secondes, paralysé par le mal. Yûki en profita pour accourir auprès de Zero dont l'exclamation étouffée de souffrance l'avait alertée.

- Zero ! Ne bouge pas ! Tiens-toi tranquille ! lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix aussi blanche que le teint du garçon qu'elle tenait.

- Doucement, grommela-t-il en fermant un œil alors qu'elle l'avait soulevé un peu trop violemment. Et ne baisse pas ta garde alors qu'il…

Il se tut et fixait l'arrière de l'épaule de Yûki avec une stupeur non dissimulée. Celle-ci l'imita et constata avec tout autant de surprise que Teruki avait disparu. Le silence était retombé sur le pont de pierre blanche qui n'avait gardé pour seule trace de l'affrontement que des tâches de sang disparates ici et là avec une vague odeur de poudre flottant dans l'air. Il n'y avait plus rien, pas même un petit tas de cendre grisâtre laissé par la décomposition d'un corps vampirique…

Le corps vampirique en question avait plus ou moins supporté cette blessure pourtant ô combien dangereuse. Le fait de s'être suffisamment nourri les jours précédents lui avait permis de ne pas succomber à cette dernière attaque. La douleur n'en demeurait pas moins fulgurante.

Une main plaquée sur sa plaie béante pour retenir au mieux cette grêle carmine qui s'en écoulait, un jeune homme à la chevelure champagne progressait comme il le pouvait entre les arbres. Sa démarche se faisait irrégulière et de plus en plus ralentie. Tout son corps était en nage et ses doigts peinaient à se saisir des branches à leur portée pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Sa main devenait glissante sur son pull maculé tant elle s'était imprégnée de sang. Sa vue s'enchevêtra dans la confusion absolue, transformant ainsi la clairière dans laquelle il se trouvait en un amalgame de nuances vertes.

Ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et le firent s'écrouler contre le tronc d'un arbre qui se souilla de son sang. Il glissa lentement au sol.

- Tu sembles en bien mauvaise posture, Enoto.

Teruki redressa faiblement la tête retombée contre sa poitrine et plissa les paupières pour tenter de distinguer cette ombre blanche qui se tenait à quelques pas devant lui.

- Président… Kuran… ?

En effet, ce jeune homme distingué vêtu d'une longue chemise crème aux manches légèrement bouffantes à l'ancienne était Kaname. Bras croisé sur sa poitrine, le vampire considéra le triste spectacle devant lui sans la moindre expression. Ses traits si délicats ne reflétaient rien de plus que s'il était en trait d'observer un objet insignifiant.

- Cette douleur te gêne ? poursuivit-il avec une placidité angoissante.

Teruki soutint son regard sans répondre. Sa respiration trop sifflante ne lui laissait pas la parole.

- Réponds. Cette douleur te gêne, Enoto ? réitéra Kaname un ton plus bas.

- Oui…

Le brun fit silence quelques instants, le temps pour lui de détailler le flot de sang qui se répandait dans la rosée du matin et ce voile de plus en plus sombre qui cachait les iris ambrés de son homologue. Il soupira avec lassitude.

- Moi aussi, je suis gêné, vois-tu…

Sa main couvrant la moitié gauche de son visage, Kaname darda Teruki à travers ses doigts écartés.

- Tu nous as tous bien dupés avec le secret de ta condition. Je trouve qu'elle était même extrêmement intéressante. Hélas, Ruka s'est enfin réveillée et t'a identifié. Je ne puis te pardonner tes écarts.

La température environnante chuta. Teruki frissonna. Quels étaient ces bras de gel qui venaient de l'embrasser ?

- Tu as perdu la partie… annonça l'autre vampire dans un regard couleur de la mort. La reine noire s'est effondrée et le fou blanc est toujours debout.

Ses yeux incandescents n'étaient plus que des fentes de meurtrières.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à Yûki. Echec.

Un cri.

Entre les murs d'une salle de bain, une jeune fille brune aux grands yeux acajou fit volte face en direction de la fenêtre la plus proche.

- Tu as entendu ?

Une étrange sensation venait de la traverser comme un mauvais courant d'air qui lui avait caressé l'échine. Elle l'avait figée un instant, presque emprisonnée dans une étreinte froide.

- Sans doute le vent.

Le garçon à la chevelure gris de lin derrière elle gémit quand il releva sa chemise lacérée et humide de sang.

- Attends, je vais t'aider.

Il faisait calme ici. Dans quelques minutes, les élèves de la Day Class se réveilleraient pour entamer une nouvelle journée de cours sans avoir aucune idée de ce qui avait eu lieu à quelques pas de leurs dortoirs. Ils ne sauraient jamais qu'un démon s'était glissé parmi les élèves de la Night Class, qu'il avait presque tué deux élèves, qu'il en avait manipulé un autre pour attaquer Yûki et qu'il s'était battu contre les gardiens de l'académie sur le pont menant au Pavillon de la Lune. Tout le monde ignorerait cela. Mais eux, ils savaient.

Zero baissa la tête sur Yûki qui s'affairait à lui retirer sa chemise. Elle rosissait et ses gestes se faisaient maladroits. Elle était pâle et visiblement exténuée. Malgré sa faiblesse et sa mauvaise mine, elle s'était encore précipitée pour aller l'épauler. Elle l'avait toujours épaulé.

- Assis-toi, je vais désinfecter tes plaies, lui sourit-elle en se tournant vers la petite pharmacie.

Il s'exécuta et la laissa nettoyer ses blessures sans rien dire. Il était résistant. Avec du repos, il se rétablirait dans quelques jours lui disait-elle. Il ne l'écoutait pas, absorbé par de sombres pensées.

- Yûki…

Il l'attrapa par le bras. Les élèves ne sauraient jamais tous ces événements. Mais… lui, il les porterait sans doute toute sa vie.

- Même si Enoto était derrière tout ça, je t'ai attaquée. Je n'ai pas eu la force mentale de…

Il s'interrompit, arrêté par le sourire rassurant de son amie. Yûki attrapa une bandelette et s'occupa de la passer autour de la poitrine de son ami.

- N'y pense plus, Zero, lui répondit la jeune fille avec douceur. Mais comme aujourd'hui, comme hier et comme autrefois, quand tu seras sur le point de t'en aller, je viendrai te retenir. Encore et encore.

« Retenir ». « Encore et encore ». Oui. C'était cela.

Alors qu'elle était presque contre lui, les mains dans son dos pour faire passer le bandage, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et l'attira à lui.

- Hu ? Z-Zero…

- Chut.

Elle sourit, la tête sur son épaule. Décidément, il ne savait exprimer ses envies qu'en les imposant ou par des ordres.

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'instant. Il ne s'en était jamais aperçu jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais pourtant, depuis que les mains du destin l'avaient guidé jusqu'au seuil de la porte de cette fillette brune qui l'avait entouré de douceur après qu'il eût connu l'horreur innommable… Cette petite fille timide et attentionnée, cette adolescente vive et altruiste… Depuis tout ce temps, il cherchait à la retenir. Encore et encore.

_Cette rose noire, il l'avait cueillie pour adoucir ses propres épines…_

FIN

* * *

Et voiloooo ! Une nouvelle fic terminée juste avant mon départ en vacances. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçues. Sesshy's Wife, oui, tu avais trouvé le secret de Teruki, mais je ne pouvais rien te dire. XD Bien joué !

PS : Clin d'oeil à Kamui de **Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**, je t'aime trop! XD

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui m'ont encouragée ! On se verra sans doute la prochaine fois pour une fic **Ghost Hunt** !

Ja nee !


End file.
